His Chosen Bride
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Izumi Uchiha is desperate to prove herself worthy in the eyes of her clan and her childhood friend Itachi - the heir and most powerful ninja. This determined, spirited kunoichi has her work cut out for her on a difficult path towards love and recognition.
1. The Half-Blood and the Heir

**I have yet to actually SEE Itachi's arc in the anime, but in my research I encountered a member of his clan by the name of Izumi - unofficial due to the fact her father wasn't a member and had died the night of the Nine-Tails attack. Following that, it turned out she became a childhood friend of Itachi's and eventually fell in love with him, despite the fact he was indifferent in early stages. When Sasuke meets "Madara" Uchiha following his brother's defeat and death (and the truth revealed), the elder mentions an unnamed lover, but we don't even know who...until later in Shippuden when we see Itachi's story - and in the novel we glimpse more.**

 **Izumi was the first Itachi killed in the clan. He gave her a Mangekyo dream of what their future could have been before she died in his arms. It cut my heart as it did when he died in front of Sasuke. :'(**

 **I haven't read a lot of their fics here, and there isn't a lot of them, I can tell. One which prompted me was the series of oneshots, "For a Thousand Years" by KHB123, and "Not to Be" by exploding-penguins which was a take on her final moments. I also recently picked up the incomplete ItaSaku story "One Kind of Joy" by Berrycious, as well as "New Doors" by sarhea on Archive of Our Own. As well, one of my favorite Harlequin Historical Romance novels, "Chosen for the Marriage Bed" by Anne O'Brien, serves amongst, hence the fic title. Which comes down to the plot of this of mine thanks to those inspirations.**

 **Accomplished kunoichi Izumi Uchiha learns that her childhood friend and crush is about to take a new bride after his last fiancée died. But while she's enthusiastic to be a candidate and strives for recognition in his eyes, Itachi himself is far from pleased, though that doesn't stop him from seeking a suitable bride on his own terms. Amidst political intrigue and bloodshed, the pair embarks on a troublesome journey which tests their love.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.**

Chapter One

The Half-Blood and the Heir

 _"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

The blast of flames burst through his mouth and sent the Kiri-nin running away. Their captain - one who possessed the Byakugan - had seen him hidden from afar and snapped with fear even before he unleashed the clan technique, making him smirk.

"That ought to keep the Hidden Mist quiet for awhile," Shisui Uchiha said under his breath.

Even before he gave his shot, the paper bombs planted had gone off when the kunai attached had struck them all above their heads - too fast for the Byakugan user to comprehend beforehand. Shisui let his grin return at the thought of the one who did the deed. He turned his attention behind him to see the figure in her Jonin uniform, long chocolate hair flaring sleek behind her - and Sharingan ablaze with his. Two Sharingan users - and both from the same clan - on the same mission was beneficial, said the Yondaime Hokage. It had also been a somewhat personal request by the Teleporter himself.

His teammate and fellow clan member came up behind him, silent and stealth as a weasel. _Funny, if a certain someone heard me say that, he'd give me murder with his eyes. If he could see her now..._

"Your orders now, Captain?"

"We return home now," he answered, then gave the signal to the others. She leapt beside him when he took the lead, but remained behind a safe distance as if to prove she had no intention to take lead due to favoritism. Shisui let his smile falter. Sometimes she was too kind for her own good.

"You did well, Izumi."

~o~

Itachi Uchiha, prodigy and pride of his clan, gave one more clean swipe of his katana, removing the last of the blood from the pure blade which cleaned and killed in one blow. It was why he preferred this weapon even out of every other he owned; it was also one the ANBU Black Ops cherished for their dirty business...even if some deaths of their targets would be slow and painful.

His uniform had been removed as soon as he set foot into his own bedroom, ignoring his mother's call for dinner, too tired to care about anything. He was tired for two reasons: his mission which took longer than intended, but it was a success, nevertheless. Kirigakure had been driven back from Leaf soil. The Hokage was pleased with the effort, but Danzo from the shadows continued to operate even if the Sandaime had stripped him of command eight years prior before his death of natural causes. Sometimes he wished the old man would follow suit in the near future.

 _Thank the Kami I am not under his control anymore. His Root Foundation was dissolved effectively, and Sarutobi put me under his direct order._

He closed his eyes, then hissed in pain when his finger accidentally grazed against the newly sharpened edge of his sword. A dark drop of blood rose from the tiny cut - a stark contrast against pale flesh. Itachi brought that finger to his mouth and sucked it. This was nothing compared to the deeper scars on his body...and those inside.

His recent scar was brought on by the recent death of the girl and clan member who would have been his wife within the year.

Itachi had only just turned eighteen. The month prior, his father, Fugaku, had succumbed to the fever that had taken a few of their own. The epidemic had occurred once before the founding of the village, and another during the Third Great War, so this third time struck worse than ever. Deaths of both the sickly, elderly and dying as well as the fit and healthy. The Fourth Hokage's son had almost been among those taken by the plague.

Naoko Uchiha was only thirteen years old. She was the same age as his brother as well as Sasuke's teammates. It was a relief for him to escape this one, but it was also guilt gnawing at him for such a thought. He had no ill-will towards the teenager, but he had no interest in being married against his will. Though the elders as well as his father, the clan leader, had arranged it all. He pitied the girl whose father also had his hand in the matter.

The plague had been a miracle and a curse at the same time.

Naoko's father wanted a secure position next to the clan head, that much he was aware of. The match had been arranged when Itachi turned thirteen and had been made ANBU captain. He'd knelt before Fugaku when the man proudly chuckled and said "That's my boy." He even said it when he announced the next stage in his heir's life, and that was none other than to take a wife when he reached the age of manhood, whether it be before or after the death of the current head.

Even to Itachi, it was another obligation. He never made a choice without going to approval from his father or even the Clan Council. Now Fugaku was dead, since a month now, and not many days later, so had Naoko and both her parents. Which left the new clan head - himself - deprived of a wife as well as any children they would have had. At least he didn't have to deal with that family since their intentions were for higher-up in the ranks. This was a common occurrence in the oldest clans of the Shinobi world.

It also wasn't uncommon for old traditions remaining to require a girl young enough to be fertile for childbearing, which was also why Itachi was glad he didn't have to worry. Naoko, a girl barely out of childhood at least, was still in the developing process and therefore too frightened to suffer such a burden. She had been given an easier, merciful escape.

Searching for the next Uchiha lady wasn't an easy time. As far as he was concerned, he closed his mind off altogether, which worried his mother. His eighteenth birthday had come and passed in a week, still with no word on possible, capable wife candidates. Mikoto didn't approve of her oldest son - or both of them, for that matter - marrying if he didn't want to, but she still wanted grandchildren and had to abide by the Council's wishes.

Sometimes he wished the Uchiha weren't still isolated from the rest of Konoha. The stories about their founder were of the past and hadn't happened since then. But even the oldest living still lived in the ghosts as if they never stopped.

If Naoko wasn't to be his bride, then _who?_

 _Sasuke is fortunate to never suffer through this._

~o~

Team Shisui reported back to Lord Fourth himself. When she looked up at him, she allowed a small smile to show when she gazed upon the face of the man who saved them all the night the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked their village. _The man who got the fiercest and most powerful of the Tailed Beasts sealed away in a single night...and in his own son, no less._

She couldn't imagine that an innocent boy like Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had been born that night only to be used like that. But was it like his parents had any choice? She'd lost her father that night, right in front of her eyes, and he'd saved her mother but yelled at _her_ to get away to safety.

She remembered crying for both her parents, praying they were both okay...until _he_ came along to rescue her, having his baby brother in his arms as he pulled them both to safety.

Everyone knew Kushina Uzumaki as the previous _Jinchuuriki_ , but somehow on the night she gave birth to her only son, the beast inside had been extracted, possibly by someone who used the Sharingan, because the Uchiha could control chakra as great as the Nine-Tails with their visual prowess. It was never proven, so like during the reign of the Second Hokage, her clan was kept separate from the rest of the village and left to govern their own. Which meant no interference unless it was absolutely necessary.

Kushina died that night when she sacrificed her life for her son, and Minato sealed the tailed monster in their newborn. Between him and Lord Third Sarutobi, it was decreed that no one speak of that night unless they wanted severe punishment. The younger generation knew next to nothing, so their treatment of Naruto wasn't all that bad - except a few.

Izumi found this out because her only living relative, her great-aunt Kazue on her mother's side, had been married to a late member of the Clan Council with connections to the higher-ups of the entire village. Two months ago, her mother Hazuki passed on from the fatal fever that scourged the Leaf. Third time was the charm. That old saying meant either better or worse than before, and the result was final on her end as well as the others around her.

She couldn't be called an orphan now since she was eighteen and a woman. But her great-aunt was the only family she had left, so you could say that Kazue lived with her instead of the other way around. The two women lived in the district, but she herself wasn't an official member because her father had lived on the outside. Hazuki proved to be a rare example that a woman could TRY and make a difference by breaking from the prison that was the old way in today's standards, but as a consequence, the child coming out of it was declared a "half-blood" - though Izumi did awaken her Sharingan the night her father died.

No good part of the clan asked for her hand in marriage, because of her half-blood. Because of that, she lacked proper chakra levels to control the bloodline, so during her Academy and Genin days, she fainted from the pressure which earned laughter from some of the other children. Even some Uchiha adults shook their head with disappointment. It stung her very much, but did she stop there?

The clan - distrustful and hatred of many outsiders - did not consider her father one of them even though her mother was. They did not see his sacrifice as an honor to protect his own village even if he wasn't a Shinobi. She tried to hate them for it, but hate bred more harm than good.

The lesson had been instilled in her by Hazuki and her aunt, whom Izumi was just coming home to, still in her Jonin uniform. To be a warrior for her village was an honor if she didn't have all the requirements of her clan. Minato-sama really saw it in her because it was Shisui who brought her to his attention.

Shisui Uchiha stood out from the rest of them - a rare send that made you realize you weren't alone in believing things would one day be better. He was a great captain and saw her _taijutsu_ skills as needed in his squad. It was an honor to be recognized - but the childish side of her wished she could gain more recognition amongst the rest of the clan if he could!

Calling out a greeting to the older woman who was in the kitchen, she proceeded to remove her sandals and then her vest, hanging the latter beside the door and picking the other to drop before the level leading to the main floor. The house was smaller than the rest of the district, but it was home and cozy. She refused to live in a bigger place unless she got married. She was only eighteen and had everything she wanted so far, but something was missing.

"You shouldn't ask for so much," Shisui had told her once, eyes glinting. "Because when you have it all, you develop an ego that rivals even the Hokage. That was the kind of man Madara was."

Great-Aunt Kazue poked her head around the corner. Her lustrous raven hair had become more gray as time went on. She had raised her niece Hazuki since the death of her sister who was Izumi's grandmother, serving as the substitute for the lack of a father in the clan. As a result, Izumi had little experience with men. Shisui was a great example that there was a once in a lifetime man who didn't treat those around him like a piece of dirt.

"Izumi-chan," the old woman said with a smile. Despite the fading hair in a braid down her back, there were no lines on the face except in the corners of the eyes and the mouth. "Successful?" Her vocabulary was minimal but powerful. The younger woman nodded and walked into the kitchen to see the dinnerware out and ready to be filled with the exquisite foods prepared on the stove and in the oven.

"It was," she answered. "The bloodthirsty Mist won't be back for awhile."

She reached up and pulled her headband from her forehead, keeping it tied but wrapped around her neck like the way the Hyuuga heiress wore hers. "How about you, _oba-san?_ "

Kazue huffed as she brought out the perch covered in citrus from the oven. At her age, her back still had wonders to bend or stand straight if she chose. "I still hear talk about the Kiri beasts. Despite what the Mizukage tries, there are those who won't let go of the Bloody Mist past." _Even the name would never be wiped if you wanted it to be._

Izumi nodded her agreement and picked up the _oyakodon_ dish, which was chicken and onion made with eggs and rice. "Yeah. But I'm glad to be a part of those keeping them at bay. Shisui and I scared them away ourselves, but we won't take all the credit."

"Blast the fools who see only our teleporter instead of you and he," Kazue spat, shaking her head. "Hmph! Not that I hate the boy, but you, my sweet girl, should be recognized someday soon. Lord Fourth recognizes you out there, but these fools of our clan should start seeing you for who you are - and I don't mean just the fact of whose blood you carry." She was telling her what she could do instead of what everyone else wanted to see. Even the Sharingan couldn't pierce through that.

"I've been trying all these years, Auntie."

"Trying won't suffice much longer, Izu-chan. Doing is beyond that limit." A delicate, bony hand waved everything off. "But no matter that. Perhaps something else can take your mind off this." Clean, even white teeth bared in the brightest smile that had passed down to Hazuki.

Izumi raised both eyebrows. What did her great-aunt have to say that could possibly cheer her up? There used to be a lot of things to make her happy in the simplest way, but her innocence dwindled away each day that passed. Her parents gone, the clan's indifference - yet she was forced to smile in their faces like nothing affected her. Was this how Naruto Uzumaki felt when he smiled to pretend he wasn't in pain over the burden that was the fox demon inside him?

If it was, then she knew how he felt.

"The Council is still searching for a new bride for Itachi-san."

Suddenly, her world stopped spinning midway before tilting and continuing the motion, her stomach heating to the core. _Itachi..._ "A-Auntie?" Izumi repeated, pausing in putting the chicken and rice down on the table. "I thought..." She cleared her throat. "I thought he was already engaged."

Kazue shook her head. "I suppose you haven't heard because you were away. She passed away from the epidemic, but the elders are still trying to find him a new candidate." She clicked her tongue. "That boy...he may prove better than his father. I see a possible new era for us all, even if it won't be easy to sway those clinging to the old ways. However, the matter of a wife - I won't be surprised if he places his foot down now that Fugaku-san is out of the picture. That shrewd old fool - but he is one less to worry about." Izumi winced at her great-aunt speaking that way about a fellow Uchiha, but it wouldn't be the first time anyone in a clan would speak ill to another or keep to themselves.

"I don't see why I should be concerned with this," she said dejectedly. Indeed, she hadn't seen or spoken to the Uchiha heir since they were eleven and he had just entered ANBU. When she learned this, she remembered being happy for him despite what he said to her once...

When she looked into Kazue's gleaming dark eyes like her own, Izumi Uchiha did _not_ like the look in them - or the memory of an unsmiling, collected boy with his long ebony hair tied behind his head, matching eyes brewing with a storm. Which began to make her belly heat grow hotter. It was a feeling she hadn't had since that age.

Subconsciously, she reached for the thing she always wore around her left wrist - the bracelet of braided dark leather looped with crystals of blue, gold and clear. The bracelet _HE_ made her himself.

 **I don't know if Izumi had any other relatives besides her mother and father who wasn't a member of the clan, but I'd envisioned her having someone near and dear to her on her mother's side who accepted her. :) Since Izumi was unofficial, it was obvious to believe she might have mixed reviews from her clansmen; her lack of requirements when awakening the Sharingan was an addition to it, but she made up with taijutsu which Rock Lee did as well. Her journey here is filled with trial and error. To prove herself in the eyes of Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha clan will take all the fight she needs.**

 **In "Chosen for the Marriage Bed", the male protagonist Richard Malinder was widowed, having lost his first wife in childbirth and had to marry again to produce an heir to secure his house. Thus comes in Elizabeth, the heroine who becomes his new wife. They are from enemy households who must forge an uneasy alliance, but the two fall in love amidst the suspicion and fear, murder amongst one, and against pride.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE. :D LOVE, LOVE, LOVE THEM.**


	2. The Reminder and the Resolution

**Obviously, even if I wouldn't have read "New Doors" on Archive of Our Own - or any fic where Itachi challenges potential brides - it would have been obvious anyway to guess what kind of woman he preferred in either AU or canon: someone who could look after herself, after him and everyone else around them, including the children they would have. A lady who was capable.**

 **I don't know the name of Izumi's father, so I picked something I knew fit. The name itself means "shining man".**

Chapter Two

The Reminder and the Resolution

"Itachi?"

He sighed sharply, pulling his shirt over his head. He was tired enough that he'd thought it was clear he didn't wish to be bothered. He loved his mother, but a man needed his own space. In fact, he should be running the house himself now that Fugaku Uchiha was no longer in the picture. _Except the old fools called elders._

"Yes, Mother?" he asked wearily, replacing the shirt with a sleeveless black one. "I'll be down to dinner in a moment." If that also meant his foolish brother complaining about Naruto and Sakura again - for one reason, the loud, hyperactive son of the Hokage and a worshipping fangirl with pink hair falling behind her boys - and perhaps the tiresome upbringing of suggestion...

Mikoto sighed on the other side of the door. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but -" Even if her husband was dead and her eldest son now in charge, she was still considered the matriarch looking out for what was best.

"If the Elders want to discuss more brides to line up," he cut off firmly, walking over to the door and opening it to show her beautiful but saddened face, "then the answer is their choices are nothing but a waste of my time. The one they along with Father picked for me never would have worked. Mother, you knew it even if you couldn't have a say on your own."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders a little. "You're the head of the clan now, and it's needed of you. And yes, she was too young for that, and I'm sorry that we had to lose her and her family last month. But you can..." She paused in thought, her eyes shifting to the side before lighting up with an idea coming. Itachi held his ground as he had a feeling he might not like whatever it was.

"You could pick someone on your terms, sweetheart," Mikoto said finally, smiling. "Did you think about it that way?"

His body went rigid. _No...why did I not think of it like that?_

It meant that he had the option to prove the Elders that he could have a bride of his own choosing. Yes, he would take matters into his own hands. All this time of ignoring, putting it on delay as long as needed, and he never considered the possibility. Yet it made sense in so many ways. For once, he could smile easily at the thought.

Now that she saw her son smiling, Mikoto's grew. "Are you coming to dinner then so we can talk more about it?" she asked. Itachi looked her square in the eye and nodded without a word. He followed her into the kitchen where Sasuke was waiting, unsmiling and brooding like the little brat he was. Still trying to catch up to his brother, tired of being held back, wanting to prove himself. Being told he was weak all his life. He refused to look at his _aniki_ when Itachi took his place beside him. They had been much closer as children, but Academy and ANBU on his part as well as Sasuke's training - and he would become a Chuunin in a few months - have driven them apart. The younger would later accuse him of being a liar who never kept his word, but did he think he did it on _purpose?_

Sasuke hadn't been happy when he found out that Itachi was given a bride at the age he was now, because she would have taken his beloved big brother from him if their father and clan's expectations didn't already. So when he watched as his big brother and mother began to discuss what he had on his mind, Sasuke only grunted and thanked Mikoto for her ever delicious food and began to devour, properly though. With a silent chuckle, Itachi did the same whilst voicing what he had enough time - if for a few minutes - to dwell on and speak with the Elders about within the week.

 _Any bride of my choosing will have to be on MY terms. Absolutely no swooning fangirls, no lower level Shinobi, has to bear children we can be proud of and not have based on obligation_ \- even though it was begged for to continue their bloodline - _and she must best me one-on-one._

As Shisui would say, it would be a piece of cake. But little did Itachi know it would be difficult to match up.

~o~

It wasn't difficult looking at herself every day in the mirror. People always say that if your life was something you hated so much, then you loathe peering at your reflection and wonder where you went wrong or what you could do to try and change. In the other direction, you deserve to smile at yourself and accept as it is.

In her case, it was a cross of in between.

When night fell and she was exhausted, Izumi headed for her room and proceeded to kneel in front of the small shrine she kept privately for both her parents. Hazuki and Mitsuo's photographs smiled at her from their respectable places amongst the few tea candles placed within the holders constructed to look like real lotus blossoms. The smell of herbal incense filled the air when she replaced the old sticks - much of them down to ash - and lit them, before kneeling down to pray to them. It wasn't just a habit she picked up when it began losing her father, because her mother allowed her to have it in her room if she wanted to; when it came to losing Hazuki, Great-Aunt Kazue let her keep both parents close to her by putting them beside the window so the gods peered down on her.

The night of the attack of the fox demon, she felt so weak she hated herself for it. She was half an Uchiha, and she was told about them, so why wasn't she a natural? But Hazuki told her Uchiha weren't born with immense strength. It took years of training, trial and error to become the Shinobi they were by birthright. If that was true, then why were so many of the women in their clan bred housewives and others celebrated _kunoichi_ only to retire when they started families?

Izumi at the time was only five, but then she swore she wanted to help everyone like her father, which had been why her mother saw him nothing like the cold, stick-up-the-ass men of their kin - Hazuki had the tongue of the century which had been passed down from her mother and aunt Kazue together - and rebelled against tradition. Why she wasn't branded and outcasted was because of her aunt and uncle who were on the Council.

Finishing her lamentations, she blew out the candles and stood to change for bed. She found her black tank and shorts as well as her lavender sweatshirt, sliding into the bed, only to exclaim when a familiar ball of brown-and-white fur jumped up from the pillows. "Oh, Hazuki, you really are a better ninja than I am!" She laughed and laid down next to the cat she named after her mother. Poor girl had been found as a kitten on the streets outside the tea shop when she was twelve, a year after graduating from the Academy. Just to make her mother flustered, Izumi named the kitty after her in thanks for letting her take it home.

However, when she lay down and turned off the lantern beside her bed, and Hazuki the cat curled back beside her, Izumi found she was unable to sleep as she replayed what Kazue told her at the dinner table.

 _"The girl his father and the Council arranged for him was only a child of thirteen - which is how old his younger brother, Sasuke, is now. The promising lad! He's bound to be such a man like Itachi is now. He's due to be Chuunin in a matter of months."_

 _"But has he been...recognized like his brother?"_

 _"Well, he's become a pride himself, as I have said, but nothing worth breaking records as Itachi has. But never mind Sasuke-kun for now. It won't be long before his next wife-to-be is selected for him. But the chances are he might reject one after the other, which won't sit well with the Elders."_

 _"But he's a grown man now, Auntie. Surely he can pick who he wants, as long as she is as capable as he is..."_

 _"That would be so, dearest, but he'll have to settle soon unless he's forced against his will."_

Sharply sighing, she elevated her head forward once and let it fall back out of habit when she recalled the look in Kazue's eyes when she _suggested_ Izumi put herself forward in the box of candidates for the newly appointed clan heir himself. Safe to say, she had never been so stunned in her life.

Her great-aunt was trying to set her up with a man like Itachi Uchiha!

Which brought her back to the bracelet she always wore around her left wrist which she never took off for some reason. He'd made it with durable leather bands and some crystals, as a "good luck charm", after he'd told her...

 _"You shouldn't become a Shinobi. You're far too kind and innocent to be amongst the blood, death and tears. Trust me when I say I have seen more than enough to know this. You will be seen as weak and lacking in hate."_

There were no words to describe the pain she felt, and even though she was aware of showing it on her face, he didn't even blink.

He gave her a chance to prove herself - and up against him, none other - but it wasn't enough either. And she was close to graduating from the Academy at this time. Maybe it wasn't her; it was him. He was simply stronger than her because he'd experienced more than she did. Her awakening of the Sharingan as a result of her father's death wasn't all that was needed. From that, Izumi was determined to one day prove him that she reached where she was now.

She frowned to herself. The years had not taken away the need to please others. But out of everyone else, it had been Itachi she wanted to show she was capable.

 _Maybe Aunt Kazue is right. I need to...go to him before he's given another bride._

So that was leading to perhaps the biggest decision she remembered making: she was going to stand in front of the Council and put herself up as Itachi Uchiha's new bride.

But first, she was going to speak to Shisui-senpai tomorrow.

~o~

He arrived at ANBU headquarters the next morning, ahead of everyone else as he was captain. He remembered first stepping through the doors as a not-so-innocent child of eleven and receiving sneers of his age and capabilities, but Kakashi - then his _senpai_ at the time - defended him. Danzo had recommended him because Fugaku placed him up as a candidate.

 _Or rather,_ the _one._

 _"You possess the right quality...darkness."_

Yes, he had darkness, instilled from the moment he ran into the battlefield on the dawn of the final day of the war, tried to help a dying Shinobi - only for the man to try and kill him...forcing him to pull out the kunai and cutting the man's throat. The blood spilling across his face...with his father standing over him and telling him this was war...

He arrived at his locker, greeting Yamato who was on the other side of the bench. The Hokage had yet to send them all out again for the two-week patrol, which Itachi Uchiha would gladly oblige to accept as an excuse to delay the troublesome meeting with the Elders. Anything to keep away unwanted bridal candidates, which Tenzou was going on about to him as Shisui would - but his cousin knew to not bother him with the topic. He was tempted to call it a drag as Shikamaru Nara would.

Sasuke wasn't the least bit interested in the slightest, and it didn't surprise the elder brother that he was oblivious to the arranged marriage life line he would never experience. This specific reason was Itachi's to protect his baby brother from, besides another inevitable war.

And he was glad Mikoto agreed to his terms on a potential wife and matriarch of the clan.

When the rest of his team assembled in the locker room, they would all head to the training grounds before setting out to the border.

Wearing his cherished weasel mask - ironic having the animal of his name over his face to shield his identity to enemies - Itachi found himself pondering his future in ANBU once he was married. _To live this life and having a family waiting for me to return...it cannot go on. I have done enough harm to Sasuke while keeping this village safe, and I should not have to put this burden on a mate and offspring. My father is no longer the thorn in my side, and this is one sure objection from the clan that I have the right to reject._


	3. The Mission and the Mandate

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but "Silk and Scandal" is nearing completion, and I also just began the first in my "Night Flowers" series. I was also trying to think about the first thing she does that begins to prove herself in the eyes of her clan - but mostly for Itachi whom she will eventually meet again. She's skilled in taijutsu, and that did make me think of Rock Lee...but what else could there be?**

 **The last thing I want to do is make her weak, like she had been easily taken down by Madara the night of the massacre (anime only). Which disappointed me more than the novel version. :(**

Chapter Three

The Mission and the Mandate

She did not get her chance to contact the Elders when she was summoned the next morning to the Hokage's office. It was this day she was supposed to speak to Shisui, but it seemed it would have to wait. She was thoroughly disappointed; if this was going to be a mission and took her away for awhile, then she was going to lose her once-in-a-lifetime.

Minato Namikaze smiled at her when she showed up that morning, and Shisui was there. _This means I need to tell him while he is here._ "Captain," Izumi said, bowing her head, "and Hokage-sama. You asked to see me?"

"Oh, I think you will like what Yondaime-sama himself has to say, Izu-chan," the beaming Uchiha male told her with squeezed eyes and a broad, blinding, toothy grin that made her flinch a little before she returned it. "In fact, your lordship -" His compliments made Namikaze crack a slight smile of his own before it was back to serious. "- should be the one to tell her since you summoned us both."

"Yes, in fact, my son and his team have been assigned to leave in a few days for the Land of Waves. This will be a C-rank for Team Seven," the man replied, leaning forward and putting his hands beneath his chin. "As for yourself, you are assigned to be a special extra member of the ANBU team I am sending out, and follow them to make sure nothing happens." _He's putting me on another ANBU team to keep watch on his son, Kakashi-san, Sasuke Uchiha and...the third?_ She wanted to hit herself for forgetting the name of the girl on the squad. As far as she was aware, this future _kunoichi_ had nothing special to be mentioned.

Izumi felt herself delighted to know this. She let herself smile with gratitude. "Lord Fourth, I am honored you thought of me." She looked up at her captain and fellow clan member with a questioning look that he got without words.

Shisui held up both hands before dropping them. "Oh, don't look at me, Izumi. I didn't put your name up at all. In fact, you were the first he could think of."

"It was all me."

 _Lord Fourth...you really thought I was right, didn't you?_ "Why me, sir?" she asked politely, thrilled even though this was basic C-rank and suitable for newly promoted Genin, if one was the Hokage's son - and the current host of the Kyuubi - and for her childhood crush's younger brother. It wasn't what she would have expected to gain more respect from her clan, but an order was an order. And she still needed to talk to Shisui...

It also meant that she would be letting personal reasons get in the way of an important mission. Sure, she could ask someone else to take her place, but that would require a VERY good reason. And besides, how important could it be if she explained like this: _"Lord Fourth, I have to pass up because I worry this mission would take up my time to speak to my clan's elders about a possible marriage candidacy with its new head...who happens to be none other than Itachi Uchiha, the youngest ANBU captain and war hero of our time." Oh yeah, that's real smart to say, Izumi._

Minato leaned back, dropping his hands on the surface of his desk. "To be off the record...you remind me a little of Kushina, and you need to be out there more. You've come a long way, Izumi Uchiha, and it will be a shame to let your incredible _taijutsu_ abilities go to waste," he responded, and the first compliment alone was enough to make her face burn a hundred degrees.

He...he'd said...he said she reminded him of his late wife. But why in -?! Everyone knew Kushina Uzumaki had a temper as hot as her hair was, and Izumi knew she was far from that. Or did he mean that he saw she had the same strength, heart and spirit as Kushina...?

"They are due to leave in five days' time, so you have time until then, Izumi," the Hokage stated. "You and Shisui-san are both dismissed."

 _Now!_

"How about that, huh?" Shisui asked her with a laugh as they were leaving the Hokage's office. "This means you get to see little Sasuke again after all these years..."

She did remember Itachi's baby brother, but that was what he had been at the time, which was not long after the attack of the Nine-Tails: a baby. A baby who bawled and cried for his big brother instead of a strange girl's hold. They'd both been five, and yet he'd been old enough to watch over his infant _otouto_ while their parents were away. She'd gone to thank Itachi for pulling her to safety, and he'd responded indifferently with "I'm glad you didn't die." She didn't think too much about that, but he didn't seem to want to show her his feelings. She'd supposed early on that boys were drilled in that they weren't supposed to appear "weak and feeble like women".

But back to Sasuke. He was...thirteen now, right? Or about to turn thirteen? Either way, it was highly likely he wouldn't remember her since he'd been a mere four months old or so the last time he saw her. Izumi had heard that he'd been growing to become like his brother, but he was still only at the Academy. How would he treat her now...?

Shisui saw she was in thought. "Oh, I think I know what you're thinking, Izu-chan," he told her, giving her a little pat on the shoulder. "Except I'm going to be blunt. Sasuke might not say a word other than a couple of our signature grunts." He chuckled a little as if it was the best joke he ever told, but somehow Izumi didn't think it was funny.

 _Why do I care so much how Sasuke will think of me? It's not like we'll have time for casual talk. I'm only there to do my job as an escort and nothing else - a guard._

But he was also her desired intended's younger brother. If things went as she was imagining and wishing they would be, then it would mean working to earn his high opinion as well. "Is that how Itachi-san will think of me...if I meet him again?" she asked, equally blunt, and that took him off altogether and halted their walk. Both of them turned their bodies to look up and down at the other.

Shisui was far from enthused at the implication. "Don't tell me, Izumi..." But she nodded.

"Yeah, that was what I wanted to talk to you about, _taichou._ About your cousin, because you remember we used to be friends when we were kids..."

~o~

"I got a mission in five days," Sasuke announced as soon as he was home by the end of the day, having spent after hours with Naruto in the training field. Itachi looked up from writing out the report to the Hokage. Mikoto was just coming out with the laundry basket when she heard the news and almost dropped it.

"Oh, when, Sasuke?" she exclaimed, almost in tears. "My baby boy, it'll be your first, right?"

He grunted and walked right past her. "Yeah, Mom. To be an escort for a man who is a carpenter in the Land of Waves. Some trouble going on regarding this construction of a bridge of his - except there is a guy who is controlling the land with monopolies on the shipping industry, and that's vital to the nation's way of living," he explained, going right for the fridge and grabbing a soda water, coming back in and plopped onto the couch opposite his brother, though keeping a safe distance from Itachi.

 _My little brother is picking up. I'm impressed._ Itachi set down the inked quill back into its place. Yes, to every Shinobi except the younger generation soon to learn, Gato was in charge of Waves' shipments, and as a price to pay, he took away its people's free will - and it was rumored he'd ordered the public execution of a brave man who dared to go against him. Since then, none of the people thought to make the mistake. Life became impoverished and starved.

If he had to guess correctly, this man his younger brother and his team were supposed to "guard" - he was secretly trying to help his village his way, by connecting a bridge from his island to the Land of Fire, to try and restore prosperity...but there was always a chance that his life would be at risk, and he could not save his people if he was dead. He thought the man's efforts noble, but to know that Sasuke and the others would be tasked to protect him...

"Just promise me something, _otouto,_ " Itachi said, prompting a raised eyebrow and a snide remark.

"And what's that, _aniki_?" he returned coolly.

He sighed. That attitude - it was going to get him into trouble someday. Though it was common within the Uchiha, he didn't approve as it pushed other people away. "I have a feeling this mission will eventually become something greater - something you never anticipated besides what you were told - that will change you and your friends."

Sasuke snorted, though he seemed to take that in seriously. "Naruto is no friend of mine," he said bitterly, to which Itachi raised an eyebrow at, and their mother _tsked._

"Sasuke, you have had no friends your entire life; you should try looking past appearances."

"Yes, Mother is right," Itachi agreed, picking up the quill to finish the last of his report. "Why don't you start looking at them and seeing them as equal instead of inferior?" The answer he received was a purely fiery glare which made him chuckle. "Very well, then. But before you leave in days' time...perhaps a new set of weapons are in order for my baby brother?" he suggested, which in turn made the younger Uchiha straighten up, and his eyes widened a fraction.

 _All courtesy of_ Neko-baa _herself. It's the least I can do for him now that he will someday soon be Chuunin. That's what big brothers are for._

~o~

"I don't think it'll be wise."

She was with him at the tea shop in the district when they decided Hokage Tower wasn't the right place for this discussion. In front of her were her favorite tri-colored dango, while he had the white balls with the soy sauce. Suddenly she'd had a craving for sweets with no apparent reason. It took her back to that one time she sat on the docks with Itachi, when they were both seven and he'd graduated from the Academy - and regretfully, she had nothing as a gift to give him, but the treats had been a small substitute.

Very few would be able to guess the legendary Itachi Uchiha had a sweet tooth; he didn't even give off that vibe to those who didn't know him well. She remembered breaking out in a sweat at the LOOK he gave her when she tried to eat one by herself, refusing to admit he loved them as much as she did. And that _blush_ when he looked away at the stick she offered him!

Right now she felt like eating more than enough dango, starting with this and onward to the green tea flavor, then the ones Shisui had, because there were no words to describe how frustrated she was when her captain, clan member and dear friend told her just now... "Why not? I haven't seen him since I finished the Academy and he entered ANBU..."

"Precisely why I say no," he interrupted solemnly. "Izumi, the Itachi you remember was a boy of eleven; the man he is now has changed completely. He doesn't really want a bride, and he only is going through because the Council won't get off his back. He might be clan head now, but change within our brethren is getting difficult - but that's beside the point. He's just going to break your heart if you go through with this and he _does_ choose you." He sighed and looked off to the side at nothing in particular. "He's planning to challenge potential brides to see if they are worthy to be his -"

"I've heard that," she interrupted after finishing off the first stick, and he went on unfazed.

"Which is why I am telling you now that you'd be making a hasty decision based on the facts you worry of losing a chance with him, and that it's centered on a crush when you were only kids. Again, Izu-chan, he has _changed_."

She clenched her fists, feeling her lips pull back. If everything Shisui was saying was true, then that meant she would have to face Itachi herself instead of going straight to those old windbags. Change of plan. "In that case," she said, picking up the next stick and chomping all three big balls down in three big bites before his stunned eyes, the sweetness ever so delicious like an aphrodisiac, "then I put him to the challenge before my mission." Izumi grinned at him and dropped the stick beside its companions.

"Your orders, Captain? I wish to challenge Itachi Uchiha to a one-on-one between me and him - and with you on the watch."

~o~

Was Izumi INSANE? She _had_ to be!

Challenge Itachi Uchiha? Any person idiotic to do that and risk humiliation and mental scarring was a once in a lifetime to defeat him - except himself, Shisui the Teleporter who had the Mangekyo Sharingan. Someone without _kekkei genkai_ could never...

 _Izumi does not stand a chance._

Shisui didn't know why he agreed to any of this. But what the hell? Izumi always pushed herself, even when she fainted during activation of her Sharingan, but did you see her giving up? _This isn't like Academy training or taking the Chuunin Exams. This so much more..._ And by so much more, it meant meeting your match for hand in marriage. He shook his head. Itachi should not do this because of pressure from the old dudes who didn't deserve to be on the Council today. The new generation was slowly taking over. And the Hokage couldn't do anything about it; Lord Second long ago decreed that no one would interfere with Uchiha matters.

This lady was so stubborn, she was just like any other he'd fought alongside. That stubborn streak had to count for something. But she was also not listening to reason when he said Itachi could destroy her chance. She'd snorted when she threw down her fourth dango stick, which was the first of the set of _mitarashi_ which he'd had himself.

"I might not be able to cast _genjutsu_ myself, but I can still see through and break through," she insisted heatedly, "if that's what you think will drop me. I don't even need that curse to beat him. I have more than one trick up my sleeve -"

 _You still don't understand it takes more than_ taijutsu _to best him._ Shisui could never crack her stubborn shell no matter how hard he tried. "Fine, I'll talk to him just for you. But I'm warning you that what you want is what you get," he said sternly, but that didn't seem to get through to her. _You'll see I was right._

Shisui hated just being down like this, but he knew Itachi better than she did.

He found his cousin in the same training field they used to be at from their younger days up to now. The adventures of Itachi and the shuriken jutsu - he chuckled and shook his head at how there was never a target missed. When the younger Uchiha was finished and had landed on all fours with the Sharingan ablaze before reverting back to normal, Shisui decided he would show and leaped from his hiding place, landing behind a safe distance from Itachi.

"You haven't lost your touch yet, old man," he called jokingly, earning a snort and a stand. The long-haired Uchiha turned around to regard him with a smile reserved only for him and for Sasuke and their mother. _The kind of smile Izumi deserves to see._

"Hn." Itachi stretched his arms, the sound of bones popping reaching Shisui's ears. "And what about yourself? You chased Kiri-nin back to where they belong," he pointed out slyly.

"Well, it wasn't just me," Shisui stated, plopping himself down on the grass, crossing his legs. "It was also with valiant help beside me...from one of our own."

An eyebrow raised. "Who could possibly have helped you, my powerful friend who rivals all of us - myself included?" he countered smoothly. Shisui let his grin get wider.

"A certain someone who remembers you all too well, but you probably don't, my friend: one Izumi of our very own clan." The widening of his friend's eyes was all he needed to know. _Bingo, I got you there, Itachi._

"I-Izumi?" Even the lady's name made the indomitable Clan Head stutter with surprise. "She's a member of your team...and she's skilled in _taijutsu,_ " Itachi said softly, expression softening. "It's been years..." Shisui was no longer grinning because his face was starting to hurt a little, but boy, he got the confirmation he needed...and now that left the hardest part. He didn't like this, but anything for a friend and comrade.

"Brings me to ask a really big 'favor' of you, on her behalf," he said, which got a narrowing of the eyes now. Itachi knew too well where this was going, and he could see through him.

There was a pause before Itachi spoke. "Very well. In two days, we all meet right back here."

Now all that left was to break the news to Izumi, but as soon as he and his best friend began to walk ways back towards the district, he couldn't help but feel the sweat at the back of his neck for her.

 **The Zabuza arc from the original show - the perfect mission for Izumi. But she's also got her work cut out when she pits herself against the man himself. :S What can she do against the mighty heir of the bloodline (next to Shisui himself)?**

 **I want to thank the kind and WONDERFUL, deliciously long review from KHB123. :'D Those are the kind of words that I craved a long time for, and you couldn't have been more true with what you've said. Reviews like that make our day. And speaking of review, all you guys know what to do. ;D**


	4. The Challenge and the Calling

**Well, chapter title certainly implies WHAT will happen. It was hard to think of what moves Izumi could do since we hardly saw much of her in action. I hope it was worth the effort...**

Chapter Four

The Challenge and the Calling

 _"Wait, Itachi!"_

 _He turned around at the sound of his name being called. That girl...she was running his way. They barely said anything but a few words to each other, but he saw how she stuttered when she tried speaking to him at the Academy. The only time she did speak without it was when she tried to get the bullies to leave him be. He didn't need or want her help, and he showed it when he deflected those rocks thrown at him, but she didn't even get the message to stay out of something that wasn't her business._

 _He saw her again when their compound had been wrecked in the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His baby brother had been protected by him, and was still in his arms today...but Sasuke wasn't the only one whose life he saved._

 _It was hers._

 _She was in an alleyway crying for her parents, and instinct insisted he not leave her there. But he didn't want to let someone die either. He considered her an acquaintance of sort, and a member of his brethren - and a life to protect. And right now, she was beyond happy to see him that she had to come up to him and thank him for saving her life the previous night. He didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes which matched his, matching her smile, but he couldn't return it._

 _"I'm glad you didn't die," was all he could say to her. He was never this good with words._

 _Her attention diverted to the precious bundle in his arms - but Sasuke was far from pleased with seeing her. In one hand he clutched his big brother's shirt in a "death grip", while the other was held before his own chest in a little fist ready to fight. It was amusing, but there was no mistaking the protective glint in his eyes._ Back off; he is mine, _they said, but she didn't seem to get the message. "Your younger sister?" she asked curiously._

 _"Younger brother," he corrected her, holding the baby back when she asked to hold him. She was disgruntled and demanded why she couldn't hold the little one. "I don't want him to cry." His baby brother hated being held in the arms of a stranger, and if he preferred being touched, it was notably his own_ aniki _as well as their parents._

 _But he wanted Itachi most of all._

 _"You're not gonna cry, are you?" He sighed sharply. She was persistent, he would give her that. And just as he warned her, Sasuke began wailing and thrashing, as well as shoving her face away with both his little palms - but he calmed down when Itachi took him back into his arms and gently bounced him up and down. He squealed and clapped._

 _Izumi watched them go away with frustration. "Oh, come on!" But he paid her no mind and focused instead on making Sasuke happy with all the attention he wanted._

~o~

 _"And what about yourself? You chased Kiri-nin back to where they belong."_

 _"Well, it wasn't just me. It was also with valiant help beside me...from one of our own...a certain someone who remembers you all too well, but you probably don't, my friend: one Izumi of our very own clan."_

That was a name he had not heard in years.

He last spoke to her just before he was enlisted in ANBU, just shortly before she was finishing her time at the Academy. Unlike those in their clan - himself and Shisui included - she had limited chakra levels to master their bloodline. She was a member of Shisui's unit as he said, and now his cousin just revealed she helped him drive away the Hidden Mist. But instead, it was Shisui who received all the credit, which made Itachi frown to himself.

If Izumi was as great as reported, why didn't the clan acknowledge that?

The answer was already in front of him: she was half-blooded Uchiha and therefore lacked their visual prowess. He remembered all too well that one time he faced her one-on-one. She fainted when activating the Sharingan, and it was spoken that she'd done so in her days as a Genin. Because of this knowledge - and her lacking in experience of war - he had to try and convince her to give up becoming a ninja. Somehow she reminded him of Sasuke, in that she did not deserve to experience the horrors outside. But she did not heed him, it seemed. For that, he did not know whether to call her foolish or if he was impressed that she defied him.

And knowing Shisui, he would not be bringing her up without a reason. "Brings me to ask a really big 'favor' of you, on her behalf," he said, the hint very clear. Everyone in the compound knew of the hunt for a matriarch for the Clan Head, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. _Is she not aware that she should face me, to prove her worth? What does she have to defeat me?_ Taijutsu _will be useless against a true heir of the bloodline._

Nevertheless, he was intrigued and liked the challenge. Which was why he agreed to meeting her in two days' time.

"Say, she will soon depart on a mission, so your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Shisui said as they stopped by the tea shop, since he was craving before returning home, but his cousin declined, stating he had some with _her_ earlier. Itachi frowned; he could not forget the time on the lake deck when she gave him the sweets on the day he graduated from the Academy.

"What mission would that be?" Itachi questioned, the two of them going inside anyway since he desperately needed the dango to bring home.

Shisui snickered. "Private details, but she's going as a secret guard to watch a team of Genin on a C-rank mission," he said in a low voice, making him freeze in the spot.

 _Sasuke and his team. And Izumi was ordered by the Hokage - Naruto's father - to watch over all of them._ Now he was curious to see how she would fare in that area. If she couldn't go against him, then she would very much be put in the limelight as Might Gai - or placed as his partner.

He highly doubted she would be suited for ANBU, as he was positive that she never grew out of that kindness that wasn't corrupted by their clan's hate curse.

Hence why she could never surpass him, Itachi of the Sharingan.

~o~

Two days didn't seem like enough, but there was one person she could trust to help her out. She came out here, in the outskirts of the Leaf Village, to the one place where the Uchiha, for decades, came for their weaponry and intel. The last time she was here was when Shisui brought her here for her first weapons. "Izumi-chan, it's been awhile since I last saw you - and my, you are a Jounin," the elderly woman with the kitty-like nose and surrounded by many cats of every species.

"Granny Cat," she answered, sitting before the woman, cross-legged. She didn't plan to stay forever, but she wanted to at least have friendly conversation. "Yeah, it has been. I see things are well for yourself."

"Indeed, but some times have been better than others." The elder huffed after taking a short drag from her pipe and blowing it out the air. A brown-and-white kitty resembling Hazuki mewled and leaped off its mistress' lap. "In fact, not many days ago, I have had Itachi come by and request a new set of kunai, shuriken and so on. Little Sasuke has grown up, it seems." There was a ghost of a smile when she mentioned the name of the younger brother.

Now Izumi's interest was piqued. "When was the last time you saw Sasuke, _Neko-baa?_ "

Wrinkled eyes furrowed for a moment before relaxing. "Ahh...it's been ages. But I remember something very well. Tamaki!" she called, and a young girl of around her age showed up. Her chocolate hair was cut short, and her simple clothing had fish tights and netting. She was a little plain, but she could get a boy or man if she wanted to, Izumi assumed.

"Yes, Grandma?" she asked, looking over their visitor with curiosity.

"Get me the Paw Encyclopedia," Granny Cat answered, and within moments, the book was placed in her hands. Tamaki focused her attention back to Izumi, which her grandmother noticed. "We have a new customer. But Izumi-chan, what is it you have come for?"

She cleared her throat. "Anything that suppresses chakra. I have a...sparring session against someone with a strong bloodline I can't afford to have defeat me," she answered with confidence, but would what she had in mind be enough...?

The old woman seemed to have an idea but chose not to voice it. "I see. Tamaki, you know what you must do." The young woman nodded and gave a small smile before going off to the hunt, leaving her grandmother and the guest alone. Izumi eyed the book with interest, the kanji translating: THE PAW ENCYCLOPEDIA OF SASUKE UCHIHA. She raised an eyebrow.

"This started out as a game between the two brothers," Granny Cat said with a sniff of the air, sentimentality coming forth. "They were so close back then. Itachi would come here on errands and bring little Sasuke with him, but in return the little one would get bored, throw tantrums and give his _aniki_ such a hard time. Poor Itachi-kun." She exhaled for emphasis. "Eventually he came up with this game for his _otouto_ to play." She began opening the book, starting with even the smallest ones - and it would progress to the biggest and most dangerous.

Izumi had a faint idea where this was all going. She leaned forward in her position to watch, keeping a safe and respectable distance.

"Sasuke had even the skills of a Genin before he entered the Academy. Itachi would have him chase all the quick and nimble cats he could catch, and gather paw prints from them. I compiled them all here in this book, as you can see, for future references perhaps." _Maybe show them to a child he could have someday of his own?_ Izumi wondered but chose not to ask. At his age, Sasuke would not be interested in girls, but he did have a fanbase like she knew his big brother did. "After all, it was nothing more than a child's game for the fun of it and to challenge his speed, his tactics and so on...but things quickly escalated." And by then, they were getting to even the medium to the most largest paw prints. She swallowed. "Some of these assignments began to become too dangerous. Now Sasuke no longer plays the game, which bothers me, given he never completed two of the tasks."

"Which ones?" she asked slowly.

Granny Cat hummed and opened a new page which was marked, and the paw print looked to be the size of a tree trunk. "This one had been one of them - belonging to Nii Yugito, a _kunoichi_ from Kumogakure." _The Two-Tails_ Jinchuuriki. "She kindly gave me her paw print without a fight. However..." The woman furrowed her brows in a slight frown. "...the one remaining is Nekomata, the biggest player in the ninja cat underworld." That alone would make one who knew Nekomata's name cower in fright, especially a small child. This had to be the biggest challenge Itachi didn't want his younger brother to face because he was still looking out for him.

Izumi automatically assumed that because Sasuke was getting of age and on the verge of becoming Chuunin, the old game here in the hands of this old woman was going to be completed. Time and age as well as practice had to make perfect. This Nekomata character was going to be Sasuke's biggest challenge. _Does he want to do this and show himself equal to his older brother, like I want to do so?_

Tamaki returned not long after, with what she requested in several options. Izumi felt her eyes lit up and her heartbeat pick up a notch with excitement.

~o~

 _No matter how many times I say it, I still don't like this._

She was in full fighter gear, in her sleeveless purple turtleneck with their clan crest on the back, holster and weapons pouch in place. Her hair was wild and about her back, giving her a fierce animal look. The mask she now wore was that of a fox - _oh, yeah, show she's a real vixen._

"You can still back out," he whispered harshly to her back. She turned only halfway to regard him through the darkness of the eye holes. Her response was cool and clipped, more than two days ago. It had increased when she insist that he train her as often as they could until today. She was so fired up that he thought she wanted to KILL him. Women never scared him, but she sure as hell did now.

"Cowards back out."

He hissed to himself. Damn it, she was right - but as soon as she waltzed out onto that training field, she signed her own death warrant. Itachi might not kill her, but he would do more than damage with the Mangekyo. His cousin wasn't stupid to do something like that on a comrade - or a fellow Uchiha, if she was only half.

Izumi then turned her attention back to the sight of the training grounds in the clearing of the trees they were hiding - and there stood the man himself with his back facing them. Her breath audibly hitched at the sight of him, making Shisui smirk to himself. Just wait until they start and then tear the masks off of each other's faces. He might be anxious for his teammate, but one thing made it all the more entertaining: Itachi had no idea she had a special trick up her sleeve, owning his ass.

It was then that Itachi, with his back still facing them, raised his right hand with his pointer finger lifted as the signal. Shisui quickly turned his attention away from that, knowing what his cousin's intentions were, but Izumi didn't. He exhaled internally; she must have forgotten that one important detail in terms of casting _genjutsu._

Then she surprised him by pulling out one of her kunai - with a paper bomb attached - and tossed it out towards his direction. Itachi sensed it coming and immediately leaped out of the way just as it hit the earth and exploded before their eyes.

 _That was one way to begin the match._ Shisui whistled to himself, watching as she leaped forward like the wild animal ready to snag its prey in sight.

~o~

She saw him when she crouched up in the tree, safely away from his line of vision. Her breath hitched at the sight of the long dark hair still in the ponytail she remembered. He was wearing a mask - the mask of a weasel, which was what his name meant. She smirked beneath her mask.

Itachi Uchiha stood there in all his glory.

He was waiting patiently for her to come out and face him. He didn't say the words, but she knew he was thinking it. Then he raised his finger to start the match, or so she thought that was what it meant. With that, she decided to give him the heads up this way, without killing him: a kunai with a paper bomb attached.

The fire impacted the earth, shaking the area like a quake. She hoped the rest of ANBU wouldn't investigate that. Izumi quickly made her move then and there, flipping in the air and grasping all her shuriken in hand, throwing them all at him in a flurry. They danced like petals in the wind towards their target, aimed perfect and in tune with the flow. The blast had missed him, which he did get out of her, for it wasn't long before she was counterattacked by him - and with none other than the Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

His shuriken were doused in flames and slapped hers backwards. Now they were coming back at her, searing little flower balls in the name. Izumi detected they would eventually strike her at her most vulnerable of chakra points - as _taijutsu_ essentially required a proper amount of chakra which everyone was born with - and he would win sooner than a heartbeat. No way in hell she could afford that.

Her blood boiled with the thought as she reached for her katana and whirled it to deflect the offending flaming shuriken, sending them randomly in every direction. It was this man who told her she shouldn't become a ninja because she was too kind and understanding - she would only crumble under the pain of death and sacrifice; who the hell was he talking to? She'd awoken her Sharingan when her father died in front of her!

What was worse: he had the gall to give her THIS bracelet she never took off after all these years.

There was a hum from behind her. "You have improved, I see. But tell me, _Izumi_..." the velvety voice purred against the back of her neck despite a mask in the way. "...is that really the best you can do?"

"You...bastard," she returned heatedly behind her own face covering, "let me show you what improvement feels like." She whirled around after sheathing her sword behind her back. " _Hinoken!"_ The traditional _kunoichi_ could control chakra levels in one fist, to crack the earth or shatter as many trees as she wanted. This technique she mastered, she personally named the "Fist of Fire". _A small means to honor a clan that doesn't even love me back._

Izumi targeted his midsection, to stun him and send him on his back with a force so powerful he would lose his breath and be knocked out cold for a week...and as soon as her fist punched him through, he let loose the air pressure through his covered mouth, and his body went limp with the bluntness. Satisfaction swelled through and burned better than an anomaly infecting her system. The great Itachi Uchiha had been slugged by a girl he once called too kind and innocent for the Shinobi world. _Take that!_

But the euphoria was short-lived. Itachi was gone, and in his place were a flock of crows cawing and flying around her.

 _GENJUTSU! Why did I not see it?! I'm so stupid!_

But...no wait, she wouldn't go down _that_ easily. She'd faced this with Shisui during their challenges to get her on his team. She had been the one to break nearly every bone in her body for this, earning the right to be on the same squad as the fearsome Teleporter. He had purposefully dropped hints to break out of the _kekkei genkai_ , but that was reserved only for those with the same bloodline. Kakashi Hatake had one eye bearing the Sharingan, but even he wouldn't stand a chance against Shisui or Itachi, though Izumi on the other hand...

That time Itachi asked her to try and beat him, he'd gotten the drop on her. She would have no problem keeping up with his body strength, and if she ever were under _genjutsu_ , she was screwed, and now she was -

\- but to break out of it depended on the person's strength.

Meeting eye contact with someone using Sharingan, especially with the ultra-mighty Mangekyo, you were done for. And she never looked him directly in the eye - _wait._

 _That time he raised his finger..._

Oh, God, now she was double stupid!

Shisui's words came back from their training: _"Itachi wouldn't even need to use his visual prowess to keep you under illusion; he could use a finger if he came toe-to-toe with an opponent. Hell, that would be me, too, if I felt like it."_

"You've been under my powers from the start," Itachi's voice soothed above her head. "It seems you still haven't made it to my level of our inheritance. You haven't changed at all, I see. Still susceptible to the Sharingan, just as I told you before." He snorted.

"You're ever as weaker than I am, hence why you will never be eligible as an Uchiha bride of my preference. And for a moment, I believed Shisui when he said you were a great ninja..."

Fury exploded within herself. This fight hadn't lasted for long, but it felt like an eternity. His taunts made her blood reach boiling point and then blow over the edge. Her inner self was raging. _**Don't listen to him. He's riling you up. He's testing you; that's all it is. He WANTS you to lose, but you didn't come all this way for nothing!**_ Izumi clenched her fists as she landed on all fours on the grounds which were hazed with dirt in the atmosphere. Itachi was nowhere before her range of vision.

 _If this is what you want..._ "He said just the same thing, but then again," she sneered, looking around and reaching behind her for her pouch, "everyone else knows how 'great' _you_ are. But tell me something..." She grasped what she needed and remained where she was, sensing him come behind her. She knew she was still in the illusion, if their surroundings had not changed at all. There was no one but herself to pull out of it. Shisui could do it, but he was here only to watch and not interfere.

"...can the pride of the Uchiha match this?"

She had it all planned in her head, and the first step came to fruition. Standing and preparing to pounce, Izumi raised her closed fist containing the tool, but then a foot came up and struck her through the abdomen. She held her breath at the numbing pain that erupted through her body, before the wind escaped through her mouth, parting it and releasing a small gush of blood. Tang and salt stained her taste buds. She felt herself flying backwards; she was going straight for the trees and beamed to herself. _NOW!_

Izumi partly opened her fist and tossed the wires north to wrap around a thick as hell branch, and she kicked off the great trunk she was going for. She flew upwards and landed on that branch she snagged herself. Thankfully she always came with more than enough rather than less. She quickly loosened up this wire and prepared it for the target coming behind her - but she was gone before he arrived. She already knew this was the real one, but did he read her mind on that?

 _Let's see how he takes this._

The wires were around their target in no time, when the both of them were suspended in the air. Time stopped around them. He did not see her coming when she threw herself behind him. He barely had time to turn around.

"This is my personal favorite," she hissed against his ear as she softly slid the secret tool from Granny Cat down the back of his collar. This was what she'd waited for, which would wipe that smirk off his face. " _Kage_ _Ryū_." _The Dancing Shadow Dragon._

Her leg whipped out and turned him to lay on the side, before it was brought down to slam him on the earth beneath them with a savage brutality that knocked that mask off of his face. Now she saw his face for herself as she stood over him, sweating with pain and exhilaration at the defeat of her rival. Her opponent and potential husband.

Itachi lay on his back, his long hair coming undone from its ponytail, spreading out beneath him like a dark stain. The lines beneath his eyes were pronounced, giving him a natural marring from the years. He stared up at the sky above them, gasping for air and clearly shocked. He'd thought he had the upper hand. Izumi smirked, wishing she could show him now, but right now, she enjoyed her victory and the obvious damage she did to him. She could just hear Shisui laughing his ass off from his hiding spot.

His eyes twitched to look up at her, rendered speechless. Fine by her. She considered going this way and asking him if he thought better of her, but decided to just play hard to get. She did whip his ass here and now, not to brag. She half-knelt down beside him, placing one arm over that knee. "How does it feel to lay on your back for once - and this time it's a woman and not your best friend, Uchiha-san?" she asked; even though she shared the same name as he did, she was only half. Therefore she had the right to call him with the honorific instead of him as her old friend, so not to make things TOO easy. He deserved it as he got what came to him.

 **"Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia" - LOVE THAT FILLER EPISODE. It's KAWAII and worth rewatching anytime.**

 **GOD I AM EXHAUSTED. XD It was challenging to bring to life Izumi's skills, having read others in existence for inspiration (notably Lee's and Sasuke's) and hopefully made them HERS. For those of you recognizing the Dancing Shadow Dragon, the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (used by Lee, Gai, Sasuke and Kakashi) is to thank.**

 _ **Hinoken**_ **("Fist of Fury") was originally "hi no ken", but put them all together in one word. :)**

 **REVIEW! :D**


	5. The Defeat and the Directorate

Chapter Five

The Defeat and the Directorate

On his back, hair mussed, skin breaking out...he was defeated. By a _woman._

And not just any woman - but by _Izumi Uchiha_.

To have her under the _genjutsu_ would have made defeating her easier, so there would have been no way that she would have bested him, as she did not possess the strength and prowess he did...so he'd thought. She took his raised finger as the beginning sign, and then she threw a paper bomb on a kunai blade towards him. _Tch, typical and rash._ He had expected her _taijutsu_ power, so the blows were nothing he hadn't seen before, if they were distant relatives to moves already known, and she'd named them after elements in their clan. He gave her credit for that.

But what Itachi did NOT expect was for her to somehow break through his Tsukuyomi. _How could she have done that? Shisui could have managed that. Unless he somehow taught her how to do that..._

It made perfect sense. Her will was stronger than he'd believed. Her blows to his body were equal blows to his pride - but how did...how the hell did she cut off his Sharingan?! He'd tried to keep it activated, but it had vanished as quickly as it had been on, and he couldn't get it back on. Which meant that she had somehow _suppressed his chakra._ Clever little minx! He'd underestimated her.

What was an additional injury: she'd knocked his mask from his face. Which brought him to the current predicament. Itachi had been beaten by his childhood friend whom he'd considered was too soft and pleasant for this world he'd been born and caged. She knew nothing traumatic besides the night of the Kyuubi rampage and her father's death that night, then her mother taken with the plague like his father and his young betrothed, and others. He expected her to fail - and she proved him wrong. He could even sense the smug satisfaction off her. Her long hair flapped, shining in the sunlight as well as with her drenching perspiration. That same fluid made her bared arms shimmer. The fox mask remained over her face intact.

He remained on his back and looked up at the sky as she knelt down with an arm over her knee as she teased him proudly. "How does it feel to lay on your back for once - and this time it's a woman and not your best friend, Uchiha-san?"

She'd called him by his surname with the honorific instead of "Itachi", as if they were only old acquaintances rather than real friends. Now he could blink at the words, but he could not find it in him to speak. The invincible Captain Itachi Uchiha had been reduced to a speechless wreck on the ground by a woman who was half a member of his kin.

He could hear Shisui laughing it off from his hiding place above them all - and then he made himself known, landing on all fours on the training ground before standing and walking over to them both. He towered over Itachi, grinning from ear to ear. He felt his lips pull back in a soft growl emitting from his throat. "Aw, admit it, cousin, she's better than you thought!" Shisui said, bending over and offering his hand, which Itachi gingerly took and flinched when every bone in his body ached in a way he never tolerated before.

 _She's...she'll do well._

Of course the Council would object when he took this to them, and they would have to demand the proof themselves - which meant taking this match up with the entire clan watching. But right now, there was one thing to do, as he found himself looking down at the masked woman who spoke not another word to him. She was waiting for him to go first, as if out of respect. He hummed to himself as he tried to peer into those dark holes hiding her eyes...and then he saw the Sharingan glowing back at him. Daring him. _Challenging_ him.

Actions speaking louder than words, Itachi grunted as he dropped down to one knee before the lady. Bowing his head, he murmured, "I accept defeat. I was wrong about you, and I am truly sorry, Izumi-san. You're a worthy opponent and an equal." A shiver went up his spine as he tried to imagine how to carry on with this out of the way, aside from dealing with the elders. He wished to know more about her life besides her skills as a Shinobi, such as if she still loved dango as much as he did, and other things. He wanted to know the woman she was now as it was obvious she was no longer the girl he remembered.

She said nothing, but her actions took him aback. She reached up and pulled her mask from her face...and his breath stopped, freezing his lungs as he looked upon a familiar face. He saw everything for the first time since they were children: wide onyx eyes like him and the rest of the Uchiha, but her long brown hair with the bangs framing her face was left to run wild. There was the mole beneath her right eye. Only one word could enter his mind at the moment.

 _Lovely._

She just threw the mask in front of him, along with his fallen one, and turned on her heel to calmly walk away without a word. Itachi was stricken with dismay. He sputtered, unsure of what to say to this. She - she just turned him down?! She beat him, then she left him kneeling, looking and feeling like a fool! Anger rumbled within him, threatening to explode, which Shisui sensed and knelt down to put a hand on his back.

"Steady, my man. She's playing hard to get, Itachi. Women do that."

Itachi stood up, giving his aching bones a good stretch. She was very hot-blooded, if you asked him. She really had changed - but if she was just testing him back, if his friend was saying, then what was he to do now? How was he going to court her properly now that he had been proven wrong about her?

 _She really has come a long way since I last saw her. Mother would love her...but I don't know about Sasuke. Either way, she would be happy - and that leaves the windbags I intend to deal with. I am promised to make things change. I am a man now, so I am to put my foot down if I want Izumi as my wife._

Shisui then surprised him when he felt the back of his shirt collar being pulled back by an inch. "Oi, what a clever little invention," he said with a snicker, pulling the thing out and holding it right in front of Itachi, who narrowed his eyes when he saw the source of his visual jutsu being shut off.

 _A miniature chakra seal - without making direct skin contact._

~o~

"Goodness, girl! What on earth happened to you?!"

Izumi chuckled and shrugged off her weapons, carrying them in her arms. Hazuki mewled and jumped off from the sofa and ran over to nuzzle against her ankles. Laughing, she lifted a foot to rub against the animal's side and then continued walking towards her room. She knew she was still sweating, and there was probably a bruise on her lower back that made her so lucky her spine wasn't ruptured. That would have been the end of her life.

Kazue frowned as she watched her great-niece walk past her like it was something so lightly. "Are you sure you are not going out in three more days with aching bones like that?" she demanded. "Anything can happen out there, and what if you get taken off just like that?"

"Because no bones were broken, _oba-san_ ," Izumi replied, tossing her sword and kit onto the bed. "I got only a bruise on my back, that's all." She then turned around and beamed at her when she sensed the older woman in the doorway - which seemed to give her the hint. Onyx eyes widened.

"Izu-chan, do you mean -?"

She nodded. "I beat Itachi, and I am not lying. Shisui witnessed it himself."

A harsh intake of breath was the response, and the look remaining on Kazue's face made her almost keel over with laughter. "Y-you," Kazue uttered, bending over halfway and gasping sharply with stifling laughter, "you bested he who can't be beaten?!" The cat came in after, meowing as if in disbelief, jumping onto the bed afterwards. She sniffed at the collection of weapons before going over to the pillow and curling in it before going right to sleep.

"He didn't even see it coming," Izumi stated with a grin, sitting down and pulling off her sandals as she should have done when she returned, but she'd wiped at the front door mat. _That smug look off his face, kneeling in front of me and thinking I would accept him just like that! Now you know how it feels._

However, a small part of herself was worried he wouldn't pursue her after that, but on second thought, playing hard to get as she planned would benefit. Her mother and great-aunt in front of her always told her that the harder to get, the greater the prize. This made her frown; did Itachi now think of her as a prize to win? Or was she thinking too much of this?

He had fallen to his knees in front of her, admitted he had wronged her, but that was not the end of it. She could not give in that easily now, not now when she had him wrapped around one of her fingers.

When she told her aunt what she'd done at the end, Kazue could not contain her laughter and then announced she was getting out the sake for the evening - for the two of them to continue laughing and celebrating over this...but little did Izumi out of the two women knew that the hardest part was to come in the form of the clan's elders.

~o~

He stood before all of them, out of his ANBU armor and refreshed for appearances' sake. Three more days passed, which meant Izumi had to be gone on her mission - at the same time Sasuke left the house. He was tasked with this while they were away, and he was glad that she would not have to be here to listen to what these break winds had to say. He was not a cruel man, but the words hung in his air if invisible to their eyes.

 _Someday soon they will step down. Once I am married, I take the entire platform, but I will grant fair share and not allow the new Council to have too much power like this one._

"Izumi Uchiha?" one elder demanded, one who easily reminded him of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, but much harsher in attitude. "She has defeated you, in personal sparring, without either of us to witness." The statement barely hid the sneer, in which a handful of others joined in.

"The half-blooded daughter of Hazuki - it's hard to fathom when we never once see it with our own eyes," another, a female, spoke up.

He clenched his fists at his sides as he continued to listen to their nonsense. All it would take to get their traps to close was when his blood boiled at the highest. "I pity the child for never having the courage to come before us and display her 'might'. Why is it that she never stands on her own two feet when Shisui states her involvement in his successes?" That answer was already in Itachi's mind: _Because you simpletons don't accept what is in front of you, focus on the trivial rather than what is most important._

"Her chakra levels necessary to activate the Sharingan isn't compared to our pride, Itachi. How could she have -"

"It was sheer luck on her part, I would say."

His teeth gritted at all of this and the next. "Mere _taijutsu_ could not have easily combated the youngest and greatest of this time..." Now Itachi had enough of this and raised his voice to the highest levels, gaining their shocked attentions back on him.

"ENOUGH!"

An echoing silence followed, save for his harsh breaths which he quickly calmed down to show he was not affected by all of this - but inside, he was burning to the pits of hell. "The lot of you will say no more," Itachi said, coldly and collected as his Sharingan blazed with all theirs in sight. Just one against ten - he enjoyed the odds. Half of them were too physically weak, but they could easily counter him if they had to. But they couldn't comprehend the rare Mangekyo Sharingan their heir possessed. "I have made my decision, whether you object or not."

"Unfortunately," the same woman from earlier challenged, half-standing only to fall back into her seat, "we will not accept this match without cause. You have yet to meet up with more potential matches within the clan. My granddaughter who is the same age as you are is eligible enough -"

Itachi interrupted her with disinterest, knowing of this one's history. "But if I recall correctly, Haoroma-san," he said sharply, "is she also alleged to have abandoned these walls for another amongst the Hyuuga clan?" He gathered this information thanks to his crows, and with this coming to light, the old woman paled and swallowed, earning all eyes on her. He smirked softly, barely noticed. "Engaged to the enemy house - who else does anyone have to offer me who rebelled against tradition?" _Izumi will be the one if I have anything to say about it. She will prove herself in front of all of you whether you like it or not. If Shisui believed in her, then so will I._

The stunned silence made him smile with pride, before another question was asked, "Is Izumi available now?" It seemed he got through a little after all.

"No. She has left today on a mission, and I do not know when she will return, but I doubt it will be weeks or even months."

"Very well," another said with resignation. "When she returns, bring her in front of us all, Itachi. After all, you are the one whose hands we put our clan's fate entirely into."

Itachi's smile which showed on his face seemed to shake them all even if they wouldn't show it.

 **Done faster than anticipated. XD I really enjoyed doing Izumi leaving him in his kneeling position that way. Talk about playing hard to get. Now let's see how she does on the mission leading to Zabuza and Haku...**


	6. The Team and the Threat

**I'm so sorry I kept everyone waiting, even if for two weeks. I was busy doing a oneshot and a few chapters of a couple new stories I'm in no hurry to put up anytime soon. I also had to rewatch the Zabuza and Haku arc from Part One, see what to tweak and such. Hope the wait was worth it. :D**

Chapter Six

The Team and the Threat

She bade her aunt farewell and then nuzzled the cat, firmly insisting she take care of Kazue well, before leaving the house and strolling the streets at dawn breaking. Today was the day, and she had to say she was excited. She could tackle any mission given to her, not to brag. Might Gai said that you had the power of springtime youth to take advantage of however long you could, so she had been doing just that.

Izumi laughed to herself. Some of the civilians and her fellow Shinobi who weren't Uchiha or Shisui had told her she could be placed right beside him.

It was on her way that she glimpsed _Sasuke Uchiha_ on her way towards the entrance. She swallowed when she saw the uncanny resemblance to Itachi; the younger brother of her potential fiancée had... _grown up_. His hair was spiked backwards and short, and of course, there was that scowl in place. So many men she passed by had the same look, except towards each other. She saw him get called at by a distant aunt, an elderly woman who ran the cute little rice cracker shop with her husband, and Sasuke gave a light smile and a few words to them before continuing his way.

That scowl returned to his face for a moment before reverting to stoic. Just like his brother. Why was she not surprised? She would bet he was growing up to be like those of their clan in masking his emotions like that. Izumi did her best to keep a distance, since she would soon join an ANBU team - the very same one which would watch out for him and his squad for their mission. But he didn't see her, or he simply didn't care.

C-rank might be higher-ranked for Genin and Chuunin, but Yondaime-sama could never be too careful with anything, and his son was the _Jinchuuriki._ And called "dead last" by the records and others' mouths, he was paired off with the genius younger brother of the famed Itachi of the Sharingan, as well as a cute, studious girl with pink hair and humbler origins. Add in that the Copy Ninja himself was their sensei. _What a team!_ She practically beamed when she thought of the balance of a group like that.

However, speaking of teams, it made her wonder who else she would be with.

She knew where ANBU headquarters was, only she hadn't been told to meet them there, but the third training ground. And there they were, two guys and one female, the latter having cropped blond hair to her ears, the locks nearly white and apparently hacked off ruthlessly by a kunai. One of the men had a balding head, the other shoulder-length chocolate hair like Izumi, but he wore it in a sleek, high ponytail to keep it out of the way. The female's mask was a dove sculpture, the bald dude a boar, and the last one a falcon. Two birds in flight along with a wild pig - and herself, a vixen, on the ground and ready for the hunt.

"Izumi Uchiha, I presume?" the woman with the dove mask questioned, tilting her head to the side with curiosity. The Uchiha woman nodded once. "I am Naomi Ikeda, and those two are Hajime Mori -" _The falcon._ "- and Michi Goto." _The boar._ "I guess I don't need to explain the rules to you since your captain has given you the heads up, am I right?" She seemed like she was the commander of the team, which made Izumi smirk. It was rare a woman became ANBU team captain, or even head of the whole headquarters. This woman was hard on nails. Both the men behind her took in the sight of Izumi and whistled, earning a turning of the masked face as a warning that silenced them.

"I'm honored to be here," Izumi said. "When do we leave?"

Captain Naomi seemed pleased that she didn't beat around the bush. "Team Seven is due to arrive at the village entrance soon," she answered, "so we must get going."

When the four of them departed without hesitation and were soon crouching on top of the arch, there Izumi saw the five people coming. She recognized Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke, and the pink-haired girl whose name she learned was Sakura Haruno, and finally the Copy Ninja - and the older man with the straw hat and salt-and-pepper hair grumbling was their client, Tazuna of the Land of Waves. He was a veteran builder, very blunt in his talk, so he asked this when the overexcited son of Yondaime-sama hipped that he had never been out of the village before and was psyched.

"Am I really safe around this little squirt?" he complained to Kakashi-san, who assured him that he was a Jounin and therefore would monitor the blond for him. That still didn't reassure anything...and worsened when Naruto opened his mouth which caused Izumi to bite her lower lip and her team members to stifle their snickers to each other.

"HEY, OLD MAN! Don't be mocking me or any ninjas like me, because we're more awesome than you think!" His eyes squeezed shut as he grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze - an elite ninja who will one day be Hokage just like my dad!"

Kakashi decided they were all heading out, because there was no time to lose. Sasuke and Sakura were relieved, too. Not many minutes later, the ANBU team was right behind, leaping with speed through the trees, keeping safe distances from the team as they traveled well into the late afternoon hours, where Naruto was still going on, and his teammates were continually rolling their eyes at his antics. _I half-expected Sasuke to at least say something...but he's more brooding than his brother and the rest of the Uchiha. Or is he just the same?_ It was obvious that he considered the Kyuubi vessel a nuisance, and Sakura just as much.

It was then that Izumi caught the way the rose-haired preteen looked at the youngest Uchiha. It was the way she used to look at his older brother long ago...

Tazuna didn't seem affected as he took a drink of sake out of boredom - _he's a drinker, too._ "So, the Hokage sent his boy as his super top-dog, huh? You don't even SEEM like you can fill in his shoes..." he grumbled, setting Naruto off further, declaring he was prepared to do whatever it took, but the old man stated he would never acknowledge a squirt like him - even if he _did_ become Hokage.

Something inside Izumi stirred with agitation as she listened to the...old fool downgrade her Hokage's child like this. He had no idea what the boy had been through and was desperate to be acknowledged!

"Let me at him, Kakashi-sensei!" The silver-haired Jounin shook his head, muttering to himself before shaking the boy and ordering him to calm down.

Naomi shook her head. She was distance away from Izumi, so the half-Uchiha heard her very clearly. "This is going to be a long trip."

 _Truer words have never been spoken._

~o~

To be out here with the loudmouth and the annoying pinkette - his limits threatened to be pushed. But at least here he was, away from Itachi and the clan, and though it was nothing A-ranked since he liked a challenge, it was enough to show he could protect someone. Even if the client was a bitter old man like this one.

Sakura asked Kakashi and Tazuna if there were any ninja in Wave Land, to which there were none, although in other nations with different customs, there were indeed hidden villages. "The existence of Shinobi life is a measure of military strength to the nation," the Copy Ninja explained. "In other words, that is how relationships between these lands are maintained. Therefore we are all equal in rank instead of controlling each other."

Hence, the Land of Waves was a small island with no need for ninja. They looked after their own business - but it was in troubled times. _Which means no ninja battles...just great. It's only for simple Genin in training._

But if that was so, why did he have a bad feeling about this...?

~o~

Orders were to only stay in the shadows and watch the group. Which meant that they stayed to watch while they were attacked on the way to Wave. Izumi itched as she wanted to step in since ANBU were supposed to take care of the hardest part and eliminate all opponents, but Minato-sama said no. "It's not that I doubt you can do it, Izumi-san," he'd told her, "but because I have no choice but to let my son and his team be challenged if enemy ninja on the way attack, such as Kiri..."

She saw the hollow glance in his eyes. This was his own son he was talking about, but he also believed Naruto could do this. Plus he had Sasuke with him, and Kakashi who had been his student...

So she remained with her team who was also disappointed they wouldn't get to take down the enemy nin who showed up. _The Demon Brothers...damn it. They are listed in the Bingo Book._

It had appeared they would have gotten Kakashi - _substitution with logs_ \- and they turned their attentions toward the Genin and Tazuna who cowered behind Sakura, who didn't do much other than stand before him with a kunai in hand. It seemed Sasuke handled it well as he nailed the enemy's retractable kunai to the trees, before moving to protect Sakura and their client - and Naruto had been frozen in fear, but the brothers had struck him with poison from their claws at a point while Sasuke was busy pinning the brothers down.

Hajime hissed. "He has to be here," he said softly to Izumi, apparently trying to get close to her or just making conversation. "The one from the Mist, listed as the greatest Demon..."

 _Zabuza Momochi...oh, gods help us. It means more danger than thought. We can't inform the Hokage. It would waste time._

"If he is there, then we hunt him and attack him before he can get to them," Michi growled, turning his attention to Naomi who held her hand up to silence all of them.

"Only if it's more than just speculation," she said firmly, "but you are all right. If these two are here, then he has to be."

When her commander said no more, Izumi turned her focus back down to listen as Kakashi congratulated Sasuke and Sakura - _and this was his first real fight, and he did far better than I expected; Itachi would be proud of him_ \- for their courage...but Naruto he had expected better of. This seemed to cut the boy very deeply as he'd seen how Sasuke performed and therefore, his determination grew.

Then Naruto did the one thing you'd never expect: he took one of his kunai and jabbed it into his left hand which had the scratches on the back. "Don't move too much," Kakashi said, "and you have to drain that poisoned blood before it spreads."

"That kid," Hajime muttered," might be Lord Fourth's boy, but he's nothing like his father. Even more when he's got the Nine-Tailed spirit." _Oh, you say that so easily. He still has a chance..._

The team listened from the shadows of the trees as Kakashi interrogated the two Chuunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist, when it was a clear day with no chance of rain, and demanding to know how their movements were detected when cautions had been taken...and then it turned to Tazuna who had made this request for bodyguards, which therefore turned the suspicions to this mission becoming either B-rank or higher...

Izumi's blood ran cold. The man purposefully left out that he was being targeted by _Shinobi._ He had unwittingly even put young trainees at risk for something too soon for them.

Sakura spoke up and suggested they give up as a result, and because of Naruto...who had by then did the deed with his kunai as he listened to all of this. He must have thought that he was a bigger burden than he already was, but he chose to prove them wrong. Blood spattered before their visions and hit the ground. "Why am I different?" he lamented to all of them, half to himself. "Why is it always me, darn it?!"

"NARUTO," Sakura shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He turned and held his hand up to them, unafraid and raising his voice, "I'm swearing on the pain in this left hand of mine that I won't ever be rescued or a burden to all of you. And I swear to you, old man, I will guard you with this same kunai knife," he said to Tazuna who was too stricken for words...and probably reconsidering his opinion on the boy who he mocked...

Somehow it made her think about an idea of how she could do the same to the Uchiha Clan Elders when she returned - IF she returned. This had just gotten so much more complicated.

Meanwhile, Naruto's hand wound healed as quickly as it did. _Must be the fox demon doing that. Or if he's Uzumaki, then their healing powers are so tenacious..._

~o~

Itachi found himself dwelling on the mission to the Land of Waves, wondering what could be expected. The old man, Tazuna, was a longtime builder of a bridge which would eventually lead to the Land of Fire to save his country from completely plummeting. He suspected this could become a much higher rank, and if Lord Fourth suspected, that was why he sent Izumi in an ANBU team to go out there.

 _I should have requested myself, because that was my brother._

Tazuna did not give away that he could be chased by enemy Shinobi, only that it was a simple assignment from thieves and the likes; if he lied about this crucial piece of information, he could not afford high ranked missions as a result of Gato's impoverishment of his country. All of this was only rumors never proven solid. But what was factutal was Gato was one of the richest men of the biggest companies of the world. He would only want to get rid of someone he thought would become a _hero_ like the one in the stories when he assumed control of Wave Country...

"I'm thinking too hard," Itachi decided aloud, leaning back in his chair. But this wasn't the first time either. Even he had his limits to rationalizing a situation. He couldn't do anything now but pray for his brother's team - _and Izumi. Watch over Sasuke for me._

~o~

"They are going to take their next journey to Wave Country by boat," Naomi told them all, "so we have no choice but to follow them this way. And we will get to the docks ahead of them all." No time to lose then.

When they arrived at the docks, the guide they were given was a kind but wary elderly woman at the sight of the four people with masks from the Hidden Leaf Village. Naomi was the one to speak. "We mean no harm, woman, but we are on a mission. It is covert and possibly dangerous. A group of our own have been tasked watching over someone from Wave, so we must get there before they do - and without a moment to lose."

The woman, whose name was Meji, offered to row them, and she showed that despite her age, she had impressive speed. "I have met a few like your kind," she said softly, conversationally, while they began to journey across the waters where a mist was beginning. "But you are the first of the ANBU Black Ops who have requested me to take you to where you would be at risk..." Her voice dropped lower with the hint of fear.

"Heh, lady, it's part of our job," Michi said, scratching the back of his bald head. "But what can you tell us that could help us? We heard rumors about that place, and the name Gato." At the name, Meji's eyes narrowed as she looked right ahead.

"Precisely why we should keep our voices lowered and the boat engines off. My partner Kaji is taking care of the group you speak of at this very moment. On the surface, Gato-san appears as you speak of: one of the wealthiest men of a great corporation...but beneath it all is a despicable man with a contraband reputation in drug-trafficking and using Shinobi to do his dirty work. It's because of him we are on the edge of ruin, and why dear Tazuna is building that bridge of his. He conquers lands and empires without a second thought," she hissed through her teeth, which were still white but crooked in places. "This happened a year ago: he came to our land as his next addition. Violence broke out. In a blink or two, everything with our shipping business was his to control, and us all with it."

 _If he has an iron grip like that, then he has control of the government, the people, the money...like a god. And with no outside help, he has nothing to fear - except the construction of Tazuna's bridge. If the outside world comes in, he's done for._

Hajime looked off into the distance. "The old man is targeted for this, because he can't take this anymore," he stated. "Man, has one of our own been brought in for this. I'm starting to feel a little bad for those Genin..."

"You forget that they could advance like this," Naomi pointed out sharply. "We stand by unless it gets extremely dire, is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain," all three of them, Izumi included, responded. Then everything fell silent, for they had all the information they needed. Gato used ninja to do his devil's work, so the Demon Brothers from the Mist were among. And who else...?

Time passed before they all arrived on land, and the captain left the old woman her money for the trouble. They had passed beneath the great bridge, underneath a dark tunnel which housed the boating docks. When they swam out of the darkness, there was no mist here. Clear as day, the town of Wave was very beautiful on a small lake with trees protruding to the surface from the depths. The houses and shops were on docks. It was cute and peaceful...except they had confirmation that life was far from it.

"This is as far as I will take you four," Meji said grimly. "Kaji will tell his clients the same, for if word gets out that outsiders have been brought in, it will be the end of us."

"Understood," Naomi answered, and the old lady was gone. "Alright, let's move out."

Slinking in shadows. Leaping through trees. The ANBU operated in hiding and protect from eyesight. Shisui said that was what a true Shinobi did. She felt like a true ninja this way. Here she was, away from her friend and captain, with another and in another land she'd never been. Chasing away Hidden Mist enemies was her forte. These guys she was with had it in them as well.

However, she heard hissing behind her, and Naomi was right beside her as she, too, heard. Soon there was fallen bodies on the ground. Both Michi and Hajime had been struck. She gasped in horror; her Sharingan activated, seeing it all. _They...they're dead. Their throats..._

Blood began to pool beneath the corpses. Damn it, she remembered this: the Silent Killing - a technique the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were known for, and it was quick enough to prevent any cries the victim would send. But this time, there was no mist to cover the tracks.

"Fox," Naomi said sharply, calling her by her mask name, "it's -" She, too, was quickly silenced in a buzz, and then she fell. Izumi quickly acted and spotted the perpetrator when HE landed on the ground right before her. She drew her katana from behind her and brandished it along with bringing a hand to her pouch for addition, maybe a paper bomb, since none other than _Zabuza Momochi_ stood before her. His dark hair buzzed and on the verge of falling off his skull at any time, and the lower half of his face was bandaged like an incomplete mummy.

Both his appearance and his voice - as well as the monstrous sword known as _Kubikiribōchō_ , or "Executioner's Blade" - was the stuff nightmares were made of. His eyes twinkled when they took her in...and spotted her _Sharingan_ as they peered through her mask's eyes. "Well, who do we have here? An Uchiha within the ANBU...I guess there's no sense killing you as much as I want to. Maybe there can be better use of you for those rats coming with Tazuna very soon..."

 **Oh, dear God, the DEMON OF THE MIST APPEARS. ':O Cold sweat, everyone! What happens now...? Reviews appreciated.**

 **I guess I should say that repeatedly saying reviews are wonderful and make the writer's day gets irritating after awhile. I used to say that, but then I stopped, and now I was resorted to literally begging.**


	7. The Rogue and the Riot

**A fic based on "The Last" almost done, and maybe halfway done with a new mermaid fic called "Merman's Quest" - and plus, I had to try and see how Izumi plays her part in the fight against Zabuza. When you're tweaking such, you got to be careful.**

Chapter Seven

The Rogue and the Riot

Her teammates and her squad leader were dead. She was the only one standing against this monster with one of the deadliest blades in history. She wasn't sure her katana would stand a chance against THAT, but there was one way to find out.

The man before her was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, but if she had to, she would take him head on and prevent him from getting to Team Seven. If she died, then she would die honorably. "Zabuza Momochi," she said heatedly, "the Demon of the Mist."

"So, you have heard of me. Why am I not surprised?"

Her fist closed around the hilt of her sword. "You took down my team, but I'm not going to let you get to the one you're after. When I'm settled with you, the one who hired you won't see another day with his wicked empire ending," she hissed. The waiting had been long enough; she was going to end it here and now. She threw herself at him and whirled like a leaf in the wind, spiraling like a tornado, sword pointed straight and outwards - coming to clash with his great blade, and miraculously enough, it didn't break her weapon in half.

Zabuza snorted, narrowing his eyes as they peered into her very soul. "I care not about Gato," he growled, "only that I do my job, and when that is done, he goes down himself by this blade." _So, you'd kill your employer when you are done._ Izumi smirked beneath her mask. _Ha! Gato, you overconfident bastard, you really don't see that coming then...but that means I got to bring this monster down._

She pulled back and leaped onto a tree branch just as he came for her again, but she dodged him, and his weapon deftly sliced apart where she had been before. She pulled out three of her shuriken then, hoping to aim for certain chakra points; she studied the human body to know well enough where each vulnerable spot was. Unfortunately, he threw his sword at her and sent her tools scattering about. The murderous steel became a blur as it made way for her with great speed. Eyes widening, Izumi leaped over it just as it came a few feet towards her. It sailed beneath her without trouble.

Just as she was coming to a land, she sensed others' presences. _They're here, damn it!_

"LOOK OUT!"

That voice...it belonged to none other than Kakashi of the Sharingan. Izumi assessed they were just past the trees, and they were. Keeping half herself towards her enemy, she saw the blade strike a tree. Zabuza seemed to no longer care about her as his targets were on point. He swished past her and stood on the handle of his weapon with both feet. That thing must have great weight to support him. On the ground, the team and their client were facedown on the ground after dodging the lethal attack.

Izumi jumped down and crouched in between all of them. "Is anyone hurt?"

Hatake looked at her with his remaining eye curiously. "No one," he answered, then looked up at the beast of a man. "That must be..."

"Yes, it is," she responded in a hushed voice. "My team has been keeping in the shadows, watching you all, and we believed it was him all along after Tazuna-san." She looked over at the man just as he was standing up. He appeared to be in shock but was coming out of it, until he saw the menace above them all. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all arose as well, beholding the sight of the man bandaged over the lower half of his face, the malevolent aura surrounding him, and the vicious thing called a sword he stood on.

"Zabuza Momochi," the silver-haired man stated, standing up. "Rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist."

Naruto looked like he was disbelieved at hearing about an enemy ninja who wasn't those two Chuunin, but his surging forward said it all: he wasn't going to be a bothersome presence anymore - except his sensei blocked him. He protested. "He's not like those other ninja," Kakashi told him sternly. "He's in a whole 'nother league..." He reached up then and there to pull the cloth of his headband from over his left eye. "I might need this, because this could be treacherous..."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye," Zabuza pointed out. "Did I get that right?" Sasuke started in shock at the mention of his clan's bloodline. "But it's too bad that you're not the one I want, or the little witch I should have killed back there. Hand over the old man." Izumi snapped then and there at the insult.

"Not if I can help," she declared, standing beside Kakashi. He then ordered the Genin to guard the bridge builder, reminding them he taught them all teamwork. The Demon himself watched with an eye of contempt, might as well thinking that a bunch of brats guarding the target would not stop him.

Now Kakashi's left eye opened, revealing the blood-red iris swirling with three black tomoe.

Naruto looked amazed, but then he started to protest. "What the heck is this 'Sharingan' everyone keeps saying?!" He looked up at Izumi, making her a little uncomfortable now that Minato-sama's son had rounded on her, not knowing who she really was. "Lady, do you know what it is?"

"Sharingan is a rare power that only the Uchiha clan uses," she answered, turning her gaze over to Sasuke. He regarded her for a moment, but gave no sign he was impressed.

"Yes, it's an ability in the eyes. This visual jutsu, also known as _doujutsu,_ can see and comprehend any _genjutsu, taijutsu_ or _ninjutsu_ and reflect the attack back on the attacker. Sharingan is a special, rare form of visual prowess." His expression darkened. "However, there is a lot more than that..."

Zabuza huffed. "You got it right, boy, but you only scratch the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest details." Then those mean irises directed themselves at Izumi. She did not like the feeling of breaking out into cold sweat as he read through her.

"However," he sneered, "if you yourself have the Sharingan, why could you not do so to me during our score...?"

Everyone was looking at her, but she wasn't going to let this distract everyone from the one before them - but Sasuke was the one glaring at her the most. _No time to make this about me._ "You need not concern yourself with that, Zabuza Momochi," she said coldly. "We're going to settle this with you here and now. You think I'll let you take a whole team out just like you did to mine?" She half-expected him to laugh, but all she got was a mad glint of the eyes...at the same time a MIST formed around them all.

"For you Jounin and ANBU, in the Assassination Unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you all on sight. Your profile is in our Bingo Book. Starting with you, Kakashi, it called you the 'man who copied a thousand jutsu' - the Copy Ninja."

His students never even knew he was that famous - namely Sakura. But Naruto was enthused, and Sasuke was still silently analyzing him.

Now Zabuza had enough talking and chose to go for the kill. "I need to exterminate the old man now -" At that, the Genin formed, leaving Izumi and Kakashi in the lead. "- and it seems I get to eliminate you both first."

"Fox," Kakashi whispered to her, "if you couldn't copy his techniques with your prowess, what CAN you do?"

" _Taijutsu_...just like Might Gai," she answered. "It's a long story..." _And no time to explain._ The enemy swiftly pulled his weapon out and vanished in a buzz. Sakura cried out in surprise as she tried to look and see where he went -

"HE'S ON THE WATER!"

~o~

He was impressed by this ANBU woman in the fox mask, but he was curious why she wasn't able to perform _genjutsu_ like the rest of her clan. But there was no time to ask. Right now, the Demon of the Mist was on the water and summoning a vast amount of chakra... _ready to strengthen the mist._

 _"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."_

The fog became thicker in no time. "He vanished!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. _He won't come for them, I know it._

"He's going to come after me first," Kakashi stated, keeping his eye on any sign where the monster was hiding.

"But who is he?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Zabuza Momochi," the ANBU woman answered, her hand going behind her back, ready to draw her sword again. "A former leader of the Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the Silent Killing Technique...and he slaughtered my team before my eyes."

If he wasn't mistaken, the woman was traumatized by a brutal killing like that, but here she was. _I wonder why you did not stay hidden in the shadows as you were supposed to._ "As the name suggests," he said to Naruto's question, "it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind." _It happens so fast you pass from the world without realizing it._

"The Sharingan can't neutralize it, can it?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"No. So, whatever you do," Kakashi stressed, " _don't lower your guard_."

The mist continued to get thicker and thicker, but the Land of Waves was surrounded by ocean, so it was bound to. And sooner or later, it would separate him and Fox from Tazuna and his students...

And then Zabuza's voice filled the air. _"Eight points: larynx...spine...lungs...liver...jugular...systematic artery...kidneys...heart. Now, which will be my kill point...?"_

~o~

Zabuza Momochi was a worthy adversary, more than they all realized. His backstory in the Bingo Book did no justice to this.

He held Kakashi in a Water Prison of his making - when that had been only water clone while Naruto and Sasuke honed it all they had. Izumi got to see what her potential fiancée's younger brother had in him, and he'd mastered a jutsu called the _Fūma_ Shuriken, in which he summoned up a shuriken the length of a lion - but it turned out to be a substitution technique to throw Naruto and a couple of his clones onto the Demon Shinobi, freeing their sensei.

Kakashi himself was a remarkable man. He'd told them all that he would gladly put his life on the line for all of them...that he would never let his comrades die. Even if it was all a diversion to copy Zabuza's water clone technique.

Zabuza had somehow found the time to slip into the group, close enough to nearly strike Tazuna, and he would have if Izumi had not been there. She slipped before him and brought her katana before his heart...and stabbed it through only for water to leak out. _A water clone!_ "BEHIND YOU!" Naruto yelled. She whirled and saw the real Zabuza coming behind her, only for Kakashi to show up...

...and put himself up as target for the Executioner's Blade.

Kakashi's body split in half only to turn into water in no time. Now a water clone in return. Zabuza's shock turned into a distraction, a disadvantage for _Kakashi_ to appear behind him, and his kunai was at Zabuza's throat in no time. _Thanks, you one-eyed dog!_ If she wasn't wearing this mask, she would have grinned at him in thanks. She brought her blade back up to this bastard, pointing it at his heart again and jabbing it lightly enough to cause some discomfort, but his brief wince was all she got.

"You're finished," Kakashi said softly, deadly.

Zabuza laughed harshly. "Finished?" he sneered. "You really don't get it, do you? The BOTH of you." Izumi bristled. "You, Kakashi...your techniques are crass imitations. I'll _never_ be defeated by a copycat ninja like you. And little girl here...she's nothing but average. I don't even know why she'd be listed in the elite Black Ops."

 _You...piece of..._ "You scum," she spat, poking the blade further in, threatening to really pierce his skin and just enjoy the sight of leaking blood. She could take this from her clan, but not him.

"However," he went on, "to copy the water clone technique was quite the surprise, and very crafty. Very skillfully executed..."

 _He used his clone to draw Zabuza's attention, waiting for him to make his move. Damn it! He's not easy to fool!_

For the second time, the REAL Zabuza appeared and struck Kakashi out, so he fell into the water, making Naruto shout out again and Sakura shriek. This son of a bitch had such great physical skill. He picked up his fallen blade and dove into the water where the Copy Ninja had fallen. Izumi chose to stay with the group together, this time next to old man Tazuna. "How are you faring, Tazuna-san?" she asked.

He scoffed. "The worst day of my life." _I expected no less._

Kakashi arose back up, only to be caught in the trap of his life: the Water Prison Jutsu, which encased the victim and rendered them unable to move in any way. They could only watch helplessly as the others were vulnerable. Now that he was locked here, another clone rose from the waters.

Izumi found her attention briefly locked on the three young trainees while keeping her weapon raised. First at Sasuke, who had picked up on this guy's moves, strength and techniques so well. He met her gaze from the corner of his eye; if they ever got out of this, he had questions for her, never mind she was ANBU - unofficially so - and demanded to know if she was an Uchiha, for confirmation. Sakura was afraid, making her worry whether or not the poor girl would survive this ordeal.

And Naruto... "You think wearing a headband makes you a _Shinobi?_ " the man taunted him and his teammates. "When you hover between life and death so many times, does it faze you? And then MAYBE you can be called a ninja...when you become so deadly, your profile is entered in my Bingo Book."

"Shut up, bastard," Izumi growled. "Don't mock these Genin while I am here."

"Genin...that's the term for an upstart, like these three," he countered, raising a finger for the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and the thick fog was returning. But she saw it all very clearly, and for that, she countered Zabuza's kick as it was coming towards Naruto - but she blocked him by putting her sword back as quickly as she could, and brought her hands in front of herself, crossing them at the wrists, deftly blocking his foot, and pushing him back with all her might, and it worked -

\- but it knocked her mask off in the process.

She moved to cover her face while trying to pick up her mask, but he stepped on it, and it cracked in half altogether. How irresponsible was she? And all to protect Yondaime-sama's son! She heard the stunned gasps of Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto, when they saw her face for the first time. Zabuza might be sneering again. "You're nothing but a brat just like these three are - and a pretty little average face."

He had gone too far. But before she could shoot an insult, Kakashi yelled over to the Genin. "Listen, you must get the bridge builder away from here! You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone."

 _Right, which means -_ "The water clone can't get far from his real body," Izumi told the frozen trio. "So if you ran now, it can't follow." Which would leave her to help Kakashi.

But then Sasuke...she saw it in his eyes. Running away wasn't an option for him. She wondered how foolish he was thinking. Didn't he understand that he was still a trainee and hadn't ever faced someone like Zabuza Momochi before? _But it also means that no matter how fast they go, the clone will still track them down. Clones always relay information to their owners._

Which brought her to Sasuke diving right on in, against his sensei's orders, and ended up thrown aside. Then he stood over Naruto who was frozen in fear, obviously trying to figure out how to get away...and then he looked down at his bandaged, still-healing hand. He was remembering the painful blood oath he inflicted on himself - and that was what led up to her mentioning the combo of Demon Wind Shuriken and shadow clone.

This...this was so amazing she couldn't describe it. They did all of this to save their sensei.

And Sakura complained to him that because they were Genin, they couldn't even beat a _Jounin!_ _I ought to talk to her alone, girl to girl. I see too much of the old me in her, pining after an Uchiha, and this time is the younger brother of the one on my psyche._

And speaking of psyche, imagine Zabuza's engraving on these three when he told them he had to slaughter every single one of his fellow students to pass the Graduation Exams in his village - and number one hundred. Kill or be killed, whether it was friend or foe. It was either him or you.

And what made it all the more twisted was he admitted how GOOD it felt. She hated scumbags like him more than she ever did before. If he wanted to know what was good, then it was the second shuriken that was sent out, and then transformed into Naruto's clone who moved for the strike... _the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu now._

Only he missed, but the distraction caused Zabuza to release the watery prison, hence freeing Kakashi so he could protect Naruto. Blood splattered into the water when his hand blocked the blade.

"Naruto," he said, "that was an...excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?"

Izumi couldn't believe her ears. He'd just...praised his dead last student who pulled himself up and teamed up with his big rival/teammate to free their teacher! _There IS hope yet! He couldn't beat Zabuza with his shadow clones, so he enlisted Sasuke to help. And look at Sakura when Tazuna called it all a fluke; she can see it was all teamwork without words._

So, maybe...maybe despite the fact these two hated each other, they made a perfect team. Two sides of the same coin.

 **WHOO I THINK I'M HAPPY WITH THIS. :D More to come, of course. Stay tuned.**


	8. The Bridge and the Battles

**I'm really suffering a depression right now. My boyfriend may have broken up with me and won't speak to me. We had a disagreement that ended with him telling me I was unable to sacrifice anything for someone I loved, and he couldn't take it anymore. :'(**

 **However, it's not gonna keep me from my work here.**

Chapter Eight

The Bridge and the Battles

He came back home covered in blood as always. His mother greeted him, but then she surprised him when she told him he had a visitor. Itachi frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"A visitor?"

Mikoto smiled. "That's right, and I think you might be happy to know it's a relative of...Izumi. I really miss that girl. I haven't seen her in years - nice little lady. Her mother was just that," she went on saying, unable to stop that smile of hers. Mikoto always loved connecting with people, within the clan and on the outside, something her late husband frowned upon regarding the latter, but he never seemed to stop her.

The woman waiting on her knees in the meeting room was quite lovely despite her age, and her dark hair had streaks of silver. In her arms was an adorable white-and-brown cat which meowed at the sight of him. She chuckled. "Itachi-san, I really have picked today of all days to see you," she noted, taking in his state. Her nose wriggled. "It's a pity that I can't treat any of your wounds for you, since you have none."

Itachi raised an eyebrow while his mother chuckled. "My son really is made of strong stuff, Kazue-san."

Kazue Uchiha...oh, yes. She was the widow of one of the clan's elders who passed on some years ago. Was she a relative on Izumi's mother's side? Everyone knew that her father was an outsider Hazuki married. "Indeed, Mother." His tone was the silent order for her to leave them alone. He suspected the elder woman was here on serious business regarding Izumi. Placed between them was the freshly brewed green tea that his mother had prepared before his return. He could use that and his favorite sweets now.

"Thank you," Kazue told him, putting the cat down and taking the cup offered to her. "I think my grandniece would have made a fine choice if she wouldn't have to show it a second time - and this time to the rest of the clan."

 _That is why she is here...Izumi after all._ "I was wrong to judge her on sight," he told the woman, "and I had assumed you were here to make sure that I not continue. Rest assured, if things go smoothly with the Elders -" He didn't expect her to boldly interrupt the Clan Head like this, but she was three, four times his senior and brazen.

The cat went up to him and hissed. As if it were warning him. He chuckled, amused, reaching over to stroke it behind the ears. It purred and arched into his hand. "The Elders...I might have been married to one at one time, but that does not mean they are right in their choices of a wife for you," Kazue said crossly. "You ought to just take her and treat her the way she should be since you might know she is the one...and she couldn't have made a finer choice." Her teeth were bared, showing no signs of yellowing of age or uneven digits.

"You must have had your pride bruised when she kicked you onto your back." Her chortled was enough to make her hands shake, the teacup still in her grasp. The cat mewled and plopped down on its back, as if to emphasize her words, and happened to spread its legs in the process, showing it was a female. Itachi quickly looked away from that. The animal continued to purr and look up at him intently as if to ask _"Are you going to leave me like this or give me what I want?"_

Sighing sharply, Itachi reached to rub the feline's soft belly. Kazue chuckled. "Want to know her name, my boy?" He nodded. "Her name is Hazuki. Dear girl named her after her mother when they found her on the street."

"Sasuke always wanted a cat, but our father would never let us. The best to settle was the old game I invented just for him, and to hone himself just before he went into the Academy..." _When we were much closer._

~o~

 _"Oh, freak with no eyebrows," Naruto taunted, "put this in the Bingo Book: the Genin who got you down will one day be Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves -"_

 _"- and the one who helped him was of the feared Uchiha clan," Sasuke finished, then turned his eyes to Izumi. "Make that two of them."_

 _Izumi took her place right between the boys. "Their names are Naruto Uzumaki - the ninja who will never back down - and Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of the legendary Itachi of the Sharingan."_

 _Zabuza's eyes darkened at the mention of the name. Even Sasuke looked her way at the mention of his brother's name, narrowing his eyes. He must hate being compared to his brother, but that wasn't what she meant to do at all. Except the words could not be taken back._

~o~

Oh, to watch Zabuza get away after that. He stood no chance against Kakashi copying his moves and every hand sign made. Taking him on with the Water Vortex Jutsu, washing him onto land against a tree...but before Kakashi could finish him off, out of nowhere, something struck Zabuza in the neck - _two needles, into the neck and hitting vital points_ \- and he fell wide-eyed.

Izumi was disbelieved. Was Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist...dead? She didn't see any signs of flowing life, so maybe he _was_. Kakashi had knelt beside the body, putting two fingers to where the pulse would be throbbing - only to raise his gaze and announce no vital signs. Then he turned north to the one responsible. There, standing in the trees in strange kimono-like robes, with long black hair in two side pigtails draping low, was a figure in a white mask bearing the symbol of Kirigakure on the forehead and swirled with red lines on the mouth. The eye holes were slits too narrowed to resemble a snake's - or even to let the wearer see clearly.

"I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time." The voice was deep and rich, hard to define as male or female. "Waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

So based on the mask, this person was a tracker from the Hidden Mist Village. Naruto didn't know what a tracker ninja was, so Sakura explained to him that when a rogue ninja broke away from his village, he would be hunted down and either apprehended or killed on sight. Since the missing-nin carried important secrets of their people, his death would ensure protection of that secrecy.

 _However, by the sound of the voice, she - or he? - must be Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's age...and an elite assassin...he must be no ordinary child._

Naruto was so upset because this KID who was no bigger than he was had taken down a monster like Zabuza as though it was nothing. With a sharp sigh, Kakashi stated that in the Shinobi world, there were kids his age who were even stronger than Kakashi would be - _and me, too. I couldn't even take this one down if I had to. I tried, but couldn't._

 _But that also doesn't mean I am weak, either._

The mysterious tracker vanished then in a whirling gush of wind - only to reappear on the ground and take Zabuza's corpse, claiming there were still secrets within that couldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Naruto's self-control lost, and he was on the ground pounding into it like it was a good punching back. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!" he kept shouting over and over. He was cursing that they were all here and yet they couldn't even beat Zabuza himself, but telling him it wasn't the end of the world and there was still time to improve wouldn't help him either. He'd grown up sheltered and protected by his father and Sandaime who set the decree to NEVER breathe a word, but the villagers still laid their hands and spit cursing words in his direction at every turn.

Sakura looked helpless as she could not think of a way to comfort him. Sasuke was indifferent. And Tazuna-san was a cross of in between.

Izumi, on the other hand, chose to leave them for the moment and return to collect her broken mask. Behind her, while Naruto continued his lamentations until Kakashi pulled him up, she stared at the two porcelain pieces which molded into one - _the fox_ \- and felt an organ split in half, but she couldn't tell if it was her heart or not. It wasn't that she failed, she knew it, but she let this important part of her cover be broken. Since Kakashi was once in the Black Ops, he would no doubt want to talk to her in private when the chance came.

In a way, this symbolized how fragile Shinobi were despite doing their best. Herself was included in the mix. And it made her wonder about Itachi...

 _As ninja, the things we encounter are never simple._ But with one hard part out of the way, there was still the task of getting Tazuna to his bridge.

Because Kakashi overused his Sharingan and due to his other injuries, he was currently recuperating at Tazuna's house, which they were all at in no time. His daughter, Tsunami, who took care of all of them, was someone that Izumi came to admire because she was reminded a little bit of her own mother. She insisted that Kakashi not move so much, which meant they might be here for a week at most.

However, when he awoke and the group was alone - though she had yet to have a moment alone with the man to let him in on who she was - he confessed that he felt...dissatisfied with the outcome of the fight. The mysterious masked boy had simply taken away the body instead of working quickly in front of them, because all elite Black Ops in each nation did the same thing to dead rogue Shinobi, but the big question was why not...?

The needles had struck Zabuza in the neck, which was most vulnerable due to lack of thick muscle like the rest of his body. It was so simple, but none of it added up.

"But, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura cried, "you said his heart stopped. You checked it yourself!"

"His heart DID stop," he answered, "but it was only a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons used were called senbon needles, which hit deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ... _not_ in the neck."

Which could sum that they were modified from needles used in medical treatment, and trackers were trained to know every detail in the human body. They caused the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive - making it easy for them. And that boy...he carried Zabuza's much heavier body with such ease, before using the precise and effective senbon to two less fatal points in the neck. "Which means the tracker meant to _save_ Zabuza," Izumi pointed out, earning a nod from the silver-haired man. But Tazuna refused to believe this. She was half-inclined to roll her eyes. A ninja had to always keep an eye out on these things and not assume so lightly.

She and Kakashi were both looking at the same thing: Naruto actually showed excitement that Zabuza was alive. Which meant he would have another shot...

Sasuke appeared annoyed that Sakura was protesting that last-minute training to help them - and with their sensei in his condition - wouldn't be enough to prepare all of them. "And you, Sensei, you could barely defeat him with your Sharingan -!"

"Sakura." She felt left out by not saying a word. She was supposed to be hidden as part of her assignment, and her team was gone, so here she was, surrounded by the ones she was entrusted to watch over. Without her mask, it was like she was really one of them. "Why do you think your sensei did everything for you? Why did he survive? Because you all helped him...especially you, Naruto."

Blue eyes bulged, and he burst out laughing. "Even the strange lady noticed like Kakashi-sensei!" His laughter died. "So, what is your name? I wanted to ask you, but our sensei needed us..."

"It's nothing. I'm Izumi...Izumi Uchiha," she answered, and now it felt like a weight was taken off. But then Sasuke showed surprise that another of his own was among, besides being around the hyperactive blond. _But I don't think he remembers me at all. He was only a baby when we last met, and he cried and thrashed until I gave him back to his big brother._

"It's an honor to meet you," Kakashi told her, the smile heard instead of seen.

Sakura's eyes bulged when they went to her face. They spoke of how they admired how pretty she was, how amazing she'd been with Kakashi-sensei...and then another, smaller and cynical voice entered the air.

"This isn't going to go well for any of you."

Tsunami rounded on the person in the doorway. It was a small boy of about eight or nine, wearing a cute little hat over his very dark hair, but when he ran towards his grandfather, his mother scolded him in front of all their guests. "These ninja brought your grandfather here safe and sound."

"But Mom, they are all going to die when Gato finds out they are here...!" he protested only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Listen, brat, this person right here is a super ninja, and I am going to be Hokage one day! Gato is no match for a real hero like me!"

The boy glared up at him from under his hat. "There is no such thing as a real hero. You're just full of stupid ideas. If you want to stay alive, go back to where you came from." With that, he turned and left them all. Naruto growled and tried to pull away from Sakura who restrained him.

Tsunami sighed and rubbed her hands on her skirt. "I'm sorry about this." Her father guffawed.

"Inari's a great kid, but so much has happened that he no longer believes in this hero stuff..."

~o~

Kakashi-sensei had to just give repeats of chakra control and how elemental it was to a ninja, but it didn't hurt to repeat one more time, his sensei said. Sasuke snorted. It was a joke, especially with the man in crutches - and that Uchiha woman beside him. He was at first honored someone of his clan was with him, because it meant another Sharingan user besides himself and Kakashi...until Izumi announced she was only half-blooded when they reached the spot in the woods for their training.

"My mother was from the clan, but my father wasn't. He died the night of the Nine-Tails attack." There was a faraway look in her eyes that made him think of when his mother Mikoto lost her husband to the outbreak. "As a result, I am something of an outcast in the clan because I excel best at _taijutsu._ As a Genin, I passed out a lot when I tried activating the Sharingan," she said with a nervous laugh that Sakura and Naruto joined in, Kakashi managed a slight one of his own - and Sasuke could only crack a smirk to the corner of his mouth. _Somehow...a little laugh at the image doesn't hurt at all._

She'd lost her team to Zabuza - he also learned she was a special Jounin in his cousin Shisui's unit - so now she was with them in person. Her mask was broken, but Tsunami-san was patching it up for her. He had a feeling she wasn't really in ANBU, because they were supposed to protect their identities, and she'd lost hers so irresponsibly. He just had an idea the Hokage could get on her for this when they got back.

And meanwhile: "I just don't understand all these complicated words in explaining chakra!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. The pinkette really did try to explain it to him, but his head was dense as ever. _It's gonna be a long while. Dealing with this loser, Sakura's puppy eyes and praises...and now this woman who isn't anywhere near_ aniki, _Shisui, or me. And Sakura isn't anything compared to HER._

The look she gave him was scrutinizing, as if she was challenging him to act like a brat in front of her if not Naruto.

"What's the point in repeating it? We already know how to focus our chakra," Naruto said. He was right, for once - but Kakashi HAD to say they barely scratched the surface.

He didn't expect Izumi to impatiently step in. He'd thought her to be kind and _patient,_ but it seemed she had limits. Already, Sasuke gathered she wasn't like the other members of their kin. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was too soft to be a ninja, and Sakura... "If you would calm down and listen to your sensei, Naruto."

Kakashi thanked her with his look. "Just like Sakura said, you have to draw on physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself, but how to do it..."

 _Each jutsu has different chakra in different proportions. But if it's out of balance, it's all nothing but a waste of energy._ _If dobe wastes chakra and can't fight at all, he's just a target in the way._ "All you have to do is train hard, and put your life on the line," Kakashi said, and that was all the Genin needed to get started...and climbing a tree was the start.

The only rule: no hands.

~o~

They had to practice with a tree, concentrating a precise amount of chakra to the soles of their feet, which she herself couldn't do, but she supervised Sakura girl on girl while Naruto and Sasuke were competing as ever. She sighed and shook her head. _Still, two opposites can push each other to the best of their abilities. Maybe by nightfall, they'll both reach the tops of these trees._

Now this was something Izumi could do herself as she could on water. Her chakra levels weren't all that imperfect.

Talking about it all day in words would be a waste of time. But it also gave Izumi time with the pink-haired girl who loved to learn, was determined to get strong - but it seemed her weakness was none other than _Sasuke. I still need to remind her that trying to please him won't just make her stronger._

In the beginning, Naruto went down so easily and just wailed over his head wound. Sasuke did manage one scratch into the tree much higher, but it proved harder than he'd thought. Sakura, on the other hand...s _he made it all the way up to the tree branch she's on. The only female in the team has the best chakra control._ Izumi proudly smirked at the blushing girl when her sensei praised her.

The downside in that moment: Naruto, the one who annoyed her the most, had said she was awesome while Sasuke simply muttered "whatever" under his breath. Izumi could see how it put the poor girl down and wanted to box him in the ears. She took back how fine he was; he was a bigger brat than she'd thought.

The upside: the youngest Uchiha - _younger brother of the man I want to marry but have to also prove myself to the clan_ \- and the Hokage's son - _vessel for the Nine-Tailed Fox_ \- were motivated against each other.

Naruto never ceased to throw a tantrum when he didn't make progress, but then he caught on that Sakura had better control, so he went over to ask for her advice. "Well, I'll be damned," Kakashi told Izumi, pleased on the spot. "He's catching on that he would get better if he asks for help from someone good at this." He hummed and scratched the bottom of his masked chin. "In fact, because of that as well as the excessive amount of chakra he possesses, I think he's even more powerful than myself..."

Before the day was over, Sakura had reached the end of her limit and reached as far as she would, nearly into the tree tops, but she was so exhausted compared to the boys. Izumi suppressed a giggle as it reminded her of the old self. She walked over to the girl and offered her hand to stand, with a good idea in mind. "Why don't you take a break and come with me?" she offered.

Sakura took it and rose to stand. "What do you have in mind?"

"A little girl time, and to keep watch of Tazuna-san ourselves while the boys are busy."

It turned out that having the tired girl sit while she stood herself and watched the bridge builder himself work with his team was logical. It was interesting to talk with her, since Sakura Haruno was a civilian, and few times civilian children could really become Shinobi. She pushed herself as hard as she could, but she still had ways to go. It was also this time Izumi chose to bring up the important matter just as they arrived at the sight of the great bridge.

"Sakura," she said gently, "about Sasuke..." Green eyes widened with earnest as if silently asking for advice on how to get his approval, but she was in for some disappointment. A preteen girl's heart wasn't compared to the one she had later on in life. "It's going to take a lot more than being kind to him if you want his approval. It means training hard and persevering. The Uchiha expect too much from you that so many of my people call you average compared to their wartime services, and even their dated history." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "You and Sasuke were born after the last great war, so it's natural that you would be protected from that. I've seen this and that, but the Shinobi Wars are beside this point."

"So what can I do to make Sasuke stop calling me annoying?"

 _If only it was that simple._ "He'll go on as long as need be, and I wish I could do something about it for you. I haven't seen him since he was a baby, but I know this much: he only cares about surpassing those around him and gaining respect - especially his older brother, Itachi. Itachi is one of the finest ever; I'm sure you've heard of him." The girl nodded enthusiastically. "So, Sasuke might not care about being in a relationship for the time being, and if he did, it would have to be someone capable of being beside him," Izumi finished, and by this time, they sat - in Sakura's case - or stood, in hers, by the railing as the crates were lifted and boards were nailed.

To hear Tazuna fight with a coworker who was also a friend to him - the man was backing out because he was afraid for his own life. He'd stayed only because of their friendship, and sooner or later, Gato would send more thugs after Tazuna, except the old man wouldn't give up without a fight. Izumi had to admire him for that. It wasn't a lost cause until HE said it was over.

"This island is poor," he growled, determined, "and it will stay that way until it connects us to the mainland."

 _Yes...we saw it all on the way here. Those people with the signs...a boy stealing food...hungry children in the streets...and the limited food in the stands and shelves. It was no exaggeration when this island is said to be on the brink of destruction._

By the end of the day, all were gathered at the dinner table and enjoying Tsunami's cooking. It was so sumptuous that everyone hadn't realized how truly hungry they all were. "It's been ages since we had so many guests around our table," Tazuna noted heartily and gruffly at the same time.

And here they went again: Naruto and Sasuke still competing to get stronger than the other, and food was extra energy to add. Sakura even got mad at them both for puking it up after eating so much. Izumi chuckled as she enjoyed the miso soup and bread chunks. She had helped Tsunami make this, and the woman was delighted since she hadn't had anyone help in years.

Although, things went downhill when the topic was brought up: in a family photograph on the wall, Izumi made the mistake of pointing it out. All of them were there, but there was a corner torn out. "Is there...a reason?" she asked softly. Tsunami had her back to her when she answered, barely audible.

"It's my husband."

"They used to call him a hero," Tazuna added, also grim, and then Inari rose without a word without thanking his mother. Something inside Izumi was tugged. _A hero...was this the one from the rumors? The one Gato ordered executed for rebellion?_

Tazuna then began the story as soon as his grandson was gone, confirming it all in a heartbeat.

"He wasn't Inari's real father. He came into our lives later, and he brought so much happiness into our family. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time and smile. But then...all that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since that day everything changed."

Izumi had to interrupt him gently. "I believe I know where you're going with this. But it was said to only be a rumor..." She paused there, knowing this was his to tell and not her, without making it clinical and technical - accidental or not.

"We were all left feeling powerless and hopeless, without courage on this island. There has been so much suffering ever since IT happened."

"Tell us what happened to Inari," Kakashi urged.

It was heartwrenching to see the old man shed tears, and to watch them hit the surface of the table. "First, you need to know his father." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and wiped away his tears. "The man who taught us all courage. He was a hero in this land, as I said."

"A real hero?" Naruto questioned, piqued and curious.

"You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago. Inari was harassed by bullies who threw his dog into the water in efforts to test him, let him drown. Inari wasn't a swimmer, and he was taunted to go in and save Pochi, who had begun to dog paddle towards the shore - right after Inari was pushed into the water and pleaded for his life. He began to sink towards the bottom of the lake...but he was rescued. The man pulled him to shore and grilled fish on the fire; Inari told me all of that. It was Kaiza who taught Inari courage that day, stating that all dogs are loyal to their masters, and even though Inari was scared to jump in after his mutt, Kaiza told him that he should never be hard on himself. 'When I was your age, I was scared, too,' he said."

 _Just like I was._ Izumi remembered the night her father died, the helplessness at being unable to save him. "Kaiza also said these words: 'Live your life so you have nothing to regret. If you care about something, protect it and never give up, use both arms.' Coming from a simple fisherman who came from a far-off land for his dreams," Tazuna said. "After that, he and Inari were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. He spent more and more time with us, naturally becoming a member of our family."

And most of all, he'd put his life on the line at one time when the dam, during a storm, was on the verge of collapsing. He had to swim through the current which could have drowned a man. Some of the townsfolk called him foolish, but even a fool could be the biggest idol of all.

"From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero because he protected us all, and Inari was proud to be his son..." Tazuna's expression and voice darkened. "Then one day, _he_ showed up." _Gato._

"Kaiza was the only one to stand up to him, and paid for it with his life in front of us all - including Inari. He changed, and so did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will."

Izumi did not remember feeling this way in a long time. She was a Shinobi and should be strong, but to know that an entire town was reduced to slavery because of one man - and another tried to save them and was made an example - and the stepson of that man believed heroism to be nothing more than stupid kid tales. She closed her eyes and held her hands right in front of her. If only there was a way to prove the grief-stricken boy wrong, because he _was_ wrong, that heroes DID exist, but they were not indomitable...

~o~

A few days later, Itachi got word that Izumi was returning, and so was Team Seven. He was on patrol that day when he heard his unit talking to each other about this.

Her team was ambushed just before she caught up with Kakashi's, and she'd gone toe to toe with Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, and then he became the team's major enemy while bringing Tazuna-san to continue his bridge. His Genin really proved themselves worthy of protecting the man; inside, Itachi beamed with pride at his little brother. What impressed him even more was that Naruto Uzumaki showed there was more than just the Nine-Tailed demon...but he had to prove more to the rest of the village with more time and effort, and the Chuunin Exams.

They thought Zabuza had been killed the first time by a supposed "tracker" which had been a fraud; he was Zabuza's young sidekick, who was the same age as all three Genin. Kakashi always knew Zabuza was alive, and he just couldn't wait for round two. That day it happened, Tazuna's workers had either been killed or wounded when he first appeared, when Kakashi, Izumi, Sasuke and Sakura arrived; Naruto had overdone himself in training and was supposed to be resting, but the knucklehead had a day rest enough and recovered fast. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

His world nearly collapsed when he discovered Sasuke had become entrapped in Haku's _kekkei genkai_ , the Crystal Ice Mirror Technique. Abominable, mysterious, it entrapped both his brother and Naruto, the latter who slipped in like a fool just to help his comrade. _Sasuke...you really must have begun to see Naruto like that, in that moment._

Because of Haku, Sasuke ended up pierced by dozens of needles, rendering him to near death. Before his eyes, Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra began to emerge, taking him over and fighting back. "We could feel the rage, the bloodlust...and all his wounds healed of their own accord with greater speed," Izumi told him, while they were all in the recovery room where Sasuke was being taken care of just to be safe. He'd come home immediately because it was his brother - and he wanted to see her himself, to hear all of this from her side.

"The seal wasn't broken," Kakashi told him, coming to stand beside him, "but it only loosened to let a bit of the fox demon out." He sighed. "It's a good thing that we didn't have to get Lord Fourth to reset the seal if it had happened..."

 _Yes, a relief._ He now looked down not only at Naruto, the one who saved them all, but also learned a very harsh lesson: the Shinobi life was worse than he'd thought. But he didn't see a dampening of the spirits in those eyes. As for the pink-haired girl, Sakura, she was wiping away the last of the tears she'd shed. There was only one phrase to describe her feelings for Sasuke, and it was love. But it was misguided at her age; someday she would see a different view on love compared to the kind that made her swoon.

Which brought him to look upon the woman he could never stop thinking about. Her posture was rigid, her face firm, and her eyes equally hard as black stones. He never thought he would see her like this, and he couldn't help but feel concerned. "Has Zabuza hurt you...?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, not looking at him. "He proved a formidable opponent, and I couldn't even take him alone. Kakashi could only do as much." Her lips pursed tightly. "And what's more: he had nerve to call Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto brats. Your brother who is rising to be one of the best, Sakura with the sharpest mind, and Naruto the number one hyperactive knucklehead," she said with a light chuckle. "I may have gotten to know all three of them a little better while away with them."

Itachi had to smile lightly. _She protected them all, carried my brother all the way home, and she sees deep in their souls._ "Naruto, Sakura -" He felt he owed them both by giving them desired attention now. "- tell me yours."

"Oh, I will!" Naruto's voice might as well attract attention from the whole hospital. "Zabuza - he was a mean freak with the eyes and that sword, but he really cared about Haku in the end. And Haku, he lost everything and was called a monster because of his clan power, so he was picked up by Zabuza as an orphan. He taught me that I can fight for someone precious to me besides recognition, just like he really cared about Zabuza." Then his face twisted. "And Sasuke - he shouldn't have been hurt like that. He has a dream just like I do."

 _So the demon has a warm and tender core in that cold heart...Naruto, you are extraordinary._ "You...know how to cut with words, deeper than even my sword," was all Itachi could say, composed and threatening to crack inside. _And it seems you truly do care about my brother._

"That's what Zabuza said," he said, his eyes shining bright. "He also said Haku was too kind to fight me, felt pain and sorrow..."

Now that he thought of it, the person beside him matched that description. Itachi closed his eyes when he felt Izumi's eyes turn in his direction. Nearly a week gone with his brother and his team on a mission that should never have damaged young ninja this way, she had a new challenge to face besides a rogue from the Mist.

"And what about Gato?"

"Gato is dead," she said. "Zabuza took care of him, sent him off the bridge with Naruto's kunai."

 **I have to say I am relieved that I get to move on from this arc. I hope it was done the way you expected. And my recent heartbreak won't keep me from this or the future.**


	9. The Acknowledged and the Arena

**At long last, Silk and Scandal is complete. :D I'm proud of that piece, and now onward to this one again, so we can see how Izumi handles being back home after her mission - and to do what she has to in front of her clan.**

 **I also just patched things up with my ex-boyfriend, and we're just back to being best friends. We've known each other a long time to end it just like that, but neither of us will be in a relationship again anytime soon.**

Chapter Nine

The Acknowledged and the Arena

"Thanks to you, my son has shown he is more than capable," Minato told her as she stood before his desk. She had been kneeling before, but he ordered her to stand because she wasn't inferior like the other ANBU. She was no member, so she was never meant to be after her irresponsible action. _Not after letting my mask be removed and cracked in half. That was a real good Shinobi I turned out to be._

"But Sasuke Uchiha is seeking more medical treatment," she stated, "and I have committed a careless action involving my identity."

The Hokage's expression became very serious. "If you had been an official ANBU assassin, the punishment would be severe, but nothing had been compromised. Regretfully, Zabuza Momochi offed your team, and you still ended up with my son's unit. Kakashi has given insight how you helped him, and Naruto really thinks admirably of you," he said with his smile. "And Haruno-san might have more for you."

Izumi wasn't sure if she blushed or not; the pink-haired girl might end up seeing her the way she saw Shisui, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for such a responsibility. _I guess what I told her about Sasuke really got to her - or is it just the seed planted that needs time to grow?_ "What about Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked Minato, who pursed his lips.

"I wish I could put it appropriately, but as the other Uchiha - except Shisui - say, 'hn'." He chuckled. "That boy has shown more potential and pride for his clan. With any luck, he and Naruto might both reach the same height. I guess I was right to put the 'genius and dead last' - no offense to my son - together on the same team, with the one with the best chakra control. Who knows if Sakura could be just like you someday." That had to be the biggest compliment anyone, even her superior, had given her.

"You've had quite the week, so why don't you head home and recuperate for a few days?"

She had never felt so relieved; at least Kakashi and the Genin they looked after were safe, but it made her break. Sasuke was in the hospital, Naruto was starting to be seen as more than a _Jinchuuriki_ \- but that was in Wave Country, so here at home was much bigger. In a month and a half would be the Chuunin Exams. She knew she had to be there, somehow, to watch how all three would fare.

Just as she left Hokage Tower and made way onto the streets, a familiar cheery voice called out to her. "Shisui!"

"Glad you're back." His smile then descended into somber. "Except you've been summoned...by the elders."

Izumi started. _The Elders...want to see me when I just got back? Oh, they just couldn't have decided at a "perfect time", could they?_ She was more annoyed than taken aback now.

~o~

 _"Sakura, it's hard to breathe with you on me."_

 _"SASUKE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

 _"...Naruto..."_

 _"He's stopped Haku. Zabuza is dead, and the bridge is saved. And Gato - Zabuza killed him before he passed away beside Haku's body."_

Sakura had smothered him with her embrace, with all those needles in his various points, disabling him but not killing him. He was still in pain even though the needles had been removed with care by Sakura and Izumi's careful hands. Why didn't Haku KILL him?

Izumi told him everything, starting with Naruto beating Haku for him, but that was not the half of it. Before Zabuza died at the hands of other rogue ninjas for hire at Gato's disposal, he killed the evil businessman and then asked Kakashi one favor: to be placed beside Haku's corpse, so the boy's face would be the last thing he saw before he departed from the world. But Haku also told Naruto how he was orphaned, was considered a threat because of his _kekkei genkai_ , and surviving, Zabuza found him and took him under his wing as his loyal servant to do his master's bidding - and here he sacrificed his life for Zabuza. Why would a boy his age and lived alone an orphan would _care_ about a man like Zabuza Momochi, a demon?

Izumi looked at him harshly with her eyes when she answered him. "You wouldn't understand being an orphan, and Naruto never would, because you both have families - but Naruto and I understand Haku because he was called abnormal. Naruto has something inside him that was never his choice at birth, and as for me, my own clan calls me an outcast because I am half-blooded." He cringed at the sharp bite in her tone. "I'm not surprised you will be one of them."

Just who was she to talk to him like that? Who was she to tell him he was no better than the rest of their clan?

"Now, Haku didn't kill you, because he was much kinder than he was given credit for. Naruto really touched him. He taught Naruto to fight for what he cared about. He even encouraged me to do the same, without even talking to me directly. Just like I am going to use both arms of mine."

Sasuke had no idea what to think of her now, for all his genius mind that even his father considered average. And why the hell did Fugaku have to die before he could see his youngest son's potential when he became a Chuunin? And this woman - she was giving him more flak that he wasn't sure he could take unlike the dobe getting on his nerves.

"I don't hate you, by the way, Sasuke," she said, "but this attitude of yours needs working on. The way I see it, you might not turn out having everything you dream of if you see anyone inferior."

And all this happened just before they arrived home for his treatment. Thank the gods his mother didn't come yet and smother him with her worries - and _aniki_ had been the first, so perhaps Sasuke was relieved. Itachi was better than anyone. Because when he awoke in the hospital bed, his brother sat beside him and was smiling, telling him he was relieved and proud of his efforts.

 _Itachi...you have no idea how much it means for me to hear those words from you. But just wait until I make Chuunin._ He wanted to let a tear slip but held it back. Emotions shown just made him feel feeble.

~o~

"It's with great pride you stand before us, Izumi," one of the elders, a woman named Haoroma, intoned, but she wasn't buying this. Instead, she put on a polite smile that no one returned - but she could have sworn another's eyes glittered as the closest it could be as a smile.

 _If I say it was last minute, I earn no respect from them._ "I know what this is about," she said. "And when can you expect the long-awaited public match?"

"Before we dive into that," a male elder said sternly, "we wish to offer our congratulations for the protection of Sasuke Uchiha and his Genin team. But as such, we expect more of you if you wish to become the next matriarch of our clan. Now, to show your good faith, you have three days to rest up and then return to us to fight Itachi. That will be the decision on your fate. He has attested on your behalf that you are indeed capable, but -"

Her patience suddenly snapped, but she interrupted as politely as she could. "You don't need to finish that, sir. I look forward to that day. Will that be all?" Izumi smirked at the display of collected surprise on all their faces. If only Itachi was here to see this. _But wait, if he'd stood up to them for me, then he must have already. If only I was there, but I guess this is enough._ "You don't want a tired, prospective bridal candidate to be worn out and bested without any fun, do you?" She got a collective negative, then bowed her head once and smoothly turned on her heel to head home to her aunt and cat. Until now, she didn't realize how much she did miss them.

When she returned home, she did not expect Aunt Kazue to not only greet her with a strong, spinning embrace, but a _visitor._ That unexpected visitor was none other than - "Itachi-san."

"Please drop the honorific, Izumi," he said, smiling as he sat straight up on the couch, steaming cup of tea in his hand. "Is it trouble to simply come and properly speak to my future wife?"

 _Oh, you think you can come in and think I can give in to your courting methods that easily?_ "Is that why you are here?" she asked curiously, sitting across from him. "To ask for my hand before we can exchange blows before the old windbags and our single-minded kinsmen?" This prompted a raised eyebrow.

"Izumi, you really have changed so much. That tongue of yours wasn't what I recalled when we were younger..." He remembered, didn't he? What could you expect of a great genius?

"Things change," Izumi said simply, sipping her aunt's tea. "I see you haven't much...or maybe I am wrong. Shisui warned me that you might be, thanks to being the youngest captain of the Black Ops."

Itachi regarded her without a change of his expression. "And yet you still dared to challenge me. That happens to be the boldest move on your part I never thought I would witness," he told her, putting his empty cup down on the coffee table surface. She followed his action, though she was half-done. Hazuki the cat then made her appearance and mewed for attention, jumping onto her mistress' lap. Laughing, Izumi picked the kitty up and held her close to the chest, crossing one leg over the other.

"Just like you never thought I would have your arrogant ass flat on its back in front of Shisui."

His eyes bulged at her statement before they were back to normal size. "Feisty," was all he could state, quite simply. _He really acknowledges me like he did that day, but he still won't get me that easily._

"And if I can bring the indomitable Itachi Uchiha to the ground with both hands," she went on proudly, flourishing them both, "then I'm going to use both arms to protect everyone and everything I love, because I know exactly what it's like to be treated like dirt. Naruto Uzumaki encouraged me. While on our mission, Tazuna-san's grandson accused him of not knowing what it was like to be mistreated, and the boy had no idea how wrong he was. You should have seen his face when he was put in his place." She snickered at the memory. _Those who never know until they are told truly understand. Harsh as Naruto was to him, he's...not completely different from me. But he has a demon sealed within him; I have only half Uchiha blood. If I can make to where I am now, he can do the same. And since he made Inari see heroes really do exist, then the boy may become one himself someday._ "Except he and Sasuke," Izumi added, laughter dying, "they're very competitive, but they still worked together."

That alone brought a small smile to his face before it faded, clearly troubled. "Knowing my brother, if Naruto did become as strong as he desires, Sasuke would come to feel inferior. There is no telling what could happen if it came to pass..." He trailed off, leaning backwards into his seat.

She decided to change the topic. "I suppose it's a good thing he's not like you at all. I've seen what a brat he became."

Itachi smirked. "Somewhat," he agreed. "If we were to marry, he would either wish to avoid you completely or give you such a hard time."

 _Now to the important matter._ "If you intend to court me however you wish, just know that you won't get your prize that easily," Izumi told him, uncrossing her legs and standing up, looking down at him. He returned the gaze with a side smirk to show he wasn't intimidated. "Since I would be expected to do duties as clan matriarch, it means I'm going to be forced to retire from my life after spending so many years working hard to get to where I am now, and it has all been to prove myself. If I wasted my time showing it in front of the rest of the clan, it either would make a difference, or it wouldn't. They refuse to change, and who is to say you would make a difference?" She had a good feeling he might, since she knew him well enough for that - if not seeing him in years until now - but this was her way of making damned sure.

"I have upmost confidence it will," he insisted, standing up so he looked down at her. "When we are married, I'll have full control and have the elders step down to make way for a new generation to replace the old ways. With more time and understanding, everything is going to get better." His eyes sparkled softly.

"The new Council won't even have as much control as the current does. Whether they like it or not, I will have my choice in a bride."

He was leaning close to her now, the proximity making her shrink a little. He had such a power that she realized she took so lightly. But it wasn't the kind he was feared for - no, it was something else. It was much stronger than the innocent admiration she had for the guarded boy he'd been.

"What do you expect of me?" she asked, stepping back only to feel her legs hit the seat. "You're going to have to do more than just tell me you were wrong about me, or tell me all of this. Because...you think I can easily forgive you for telling me I am too gentle to be a Shinobi?"

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

~o~

 _She doesn't hate me, but she won't be mine that easily simply because I tried to help her. I tried to lead her towards the right path, and she dares to challenge that._

In some ways, he understood her decision. She really had changed so much. He found he really did like this new Izumi: not only was she stronger, but she wasn't foolish to accept without a fight. If he was a prize - really, who did not consider Itachi Uchiha, eligible bachelor, as such? - then she would make sure he was worth every effort. He would give her the same treatment.

She was given three days to get herself together from her mission, and when she did, the day arrived for them to stand before the clan within the forest, in one of the vastest training grounds where all Uchiha would bear witness. The Sharingan could assess if each movement was rehearsed or not, repeated just for the hell of it, so he and Izumi had to do things differently than they did with each other...but her chakra suppressing seals she would slip in on her own.

He could sense and see the air around as well as in the eyes of the clan beneath him now: they were rooting for him to defeat the half-blood. In other words, the message had gotten to her: _you are wasting your time. You are nothing compared to Itachi._ But she would not give them any satisfaction.

Shisui stood between them and gave them the signal to begin. No masks were worn this time, because this was not an ANBU exam. Lord Fourth and fellow Shinobi were not present as this was solely Uchiha concern.

 _Don't go easy on me,_ her eyes told him. Oh, he had no intentions.

He and Izumi went at each other like two wild boar, locking tusks - with kunai and katana firsthand, progressing into weapons knocked out and fists being traded. She avoided making eye contact with him, but he could even use his single finger, like he told her...but she made sure to avoid eye contact with that as well. In fact, she found his weak spot there in taking that whole hand and _hauling_ his entire body over her head, sending him sailing into a tree above a collection of kinsmen's heads.

Shocked gasps combined with dismayed exclamations.

Izumi introduced another move he never got to see: the Phoenix Whirlwind. Her body swirled like said hurricane, and her foot came out to strike his head. He ducked, and the impact caused the wood to splinter in half. People yelled for each other to move for safety, but the top half of the trunk fell backwards in the other direction. The earth shook and nearly sent everyone off their feet. _They see they underestimated her strength. Even the Elders have been rendered speechless._

When Itachi was just getting himself up, he sensed Izumi slip behind him - and she placed in the seal against his skin, but it was so tiny he barely felt it. He turned around and tried to weave a hand sign for the Fire Ball, but the seal acted faster than he could make the signs. Leaving him vulnerable to Izumi's Fist of Fire which sent him into the air and coming to crash down on the middle of the grounds.

Last time, she'd left him straight on his back, untied - but this time he was on his full-front, face into the earth; his arms were drawn behind his back and _cuffed._ "Sorry, Uchiha," she purred smugly into his ear. He chuckled breathlessly. So, the minx played her new game like this, huh? Handcuffing him to show she was in control now?

Somehow that made his body start stirring in a way that he hadn't felt for another woman in his entire life. While he mused this out of sheer curiosity, Shisui whistled to the appalled clan members and elders who witnessed the brutality of the half-blooded _kunoichi._

"Izumi Uchiha has won."

 **Hell to the yes, thumbs up for Izumi. :D All that's left now is to hear what the clan has to say about her now.**


	10. The Victorious and the Vow

**Four days until Halloween; is anyone excited? :D Now I bring an early treat in this new chapter.**

 **Fics completed: The Byakugan Princess, The Uchiha Widow (the latest in my Uchiha oneshot series) and The Uzumakis and the Haunted Mansion - the latter a treat for the upcoming holiday. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

The Victorious and the Vow

 _Well, I'll be damned. The old windbags and the clan sees it now. They know better than to say something smart now._

Saying Izumi was the winner felt so good, just as it was to watch the stunned expressions - and then it burst into explosions of applause, both out of dismay and surprise...and respect. No one expected the clan head to be defeated without trouble. However she did it, she really hid it good and well, they seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. They all underestimated her.

However, Shisui was also sure of what else was to come in the months before the wedding date, yet to be set. Itachi had his work cut out since Izumi showed she was the one. Grinning, the Teleporter could think of less than a million ideas that would work, since he knew her good and well. Right now, Izumi was speaking with the Elders off to the side - and Shisui meant ALL of them - and he stayed a distance to listen in.

"...you have done well. It seems you can truly bring honor to the crest you wear on your back as the rest of us. You're more than just the daughter of one of us and an outsider."

The last word made his face twist a little. He hoped she wasn't that much affected. She might be just as they said, half Uchiha and half not, but that did not mean she would be treated like an outsider that much longer. He doubted that just beating Itachi, her prospective husband, would be enough. There also came the fertility tests, the household duties, and other things. It was still far from over, but he had a feeling she would do fine with everything except it was uncertain about childbearing...

 _It might mean that she could be forced to retire after spending her life getting to this point. She did this because of her father's death, she was called too kind and soft, but look at her now. She could end up putting it all to rest when she doesn't want to. Oh, boy._

~o~

"So...I was wrong all this time, I guess," Shisui told her with a laugh and a slap on the back. "But I know you better than he does...and he's starting to know you more than he used to. To think before I thought you were insane. My Izu-chan, braver, craftier and fiercer than a fox!" She laughed and agreed with him. To speak with him after the Elders was what she needed, but then she found herself surrounded with the entire clan after, it was so exhausting but fulfilling. She never knew it could feel as good as it did. Except she knew why Shisui was also speaking to her now. _I got more to show than just today. I'm going to be tested for more..._

One by one, she met up with individual Uchiha members, most smiling and congratulating her, but others were either stone-faced or sneering, and they were hard to please. But her mother and Aunt Kazue had said you could never please _everyone_. So she brushed those off.

In two days, it was announced, would be her and Itachi's engagement party.

She stiffened. Somehow it felt so...sudden. Two days? And Itachi said he wanted to get to know her again. There was so much to settle with him, and he did say he wanted to know more about her. When she told him this, he just chuckled. "It's only an engagement announcement and celebration," he assured her, bowing his head once. "We have perhaps a few months to go along."

Which meant that she was given only two days, and she did have a dress, but it had been worn when she, Shisui and Kazue celebrated her promotion to Jounin. If it still fit, then it was her choice.

Itachi's smile was kind and comforting, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead, taking her by surprise a little. Her body nearly jumped out of its skin. "In this case, I look forward to the time we'll have together before then. I plan to do everything in my power to make you worthy of my trust and respect." It was then that Great-Aunt Kazue popped up right behind Izumi, who jumped at the stealth that wasn't lost. The older woman chortled merrily, then turned glittering eyes on Itachi.

"I would love to have a word with my soon-to-be nephew-in-law while you run off and relax now that one of the hard parts are over." Implied were the discussions aunt and niece would have. She nodded and turned her back on them, but paused a few feet when her keen ears picked it up: "If you so much as make my niece cry or sad one time..."

Izumi cringed at the threat that would have been best left to the imagination, and the look on her new fiancée's face when she gave him the hazard of the lifetime. But it sure was fun to watch and listen to. She winced when she realized that some of the bones in her limbs were strained a little, but not in serious danger. She really was so tired she wanted to sleep all day and not give a damn. A victor had been won today, but more on the way...

She found herself making eye contact with those of Mikoto, mother of Itachi and Sasuke, and felt herself relax under the warmth present. Behind her, Sasuke gave her a slight smirk. However, behind that congratulating means of his, she'd like to see how he would treat her as a sister-in-law in the next months to come.

~o~

"My son, I knew she could do it!" Mikoto beamed when all three of them were home. Aware of her eldest son's minor injuries from the brutal attacks carried out by her prospective daughter-in-law, she gave him a light embrace around the shoulders. "I admit, your father would have been amused if he'd seen this." _If Father were here, he would have indeed said she was what he expected of a future wife for his heir. Nothing more. At least no more power-hungry others._

"Yeah, congratulations, _aniki,_ " Sasuke grumbled, "but she won't be able to get off my back from then on." Itachi chuckled and reached to poke his forehead, making him groan and reach up to rub his forehead. "You do that only when you lie and say 'next time', Itachi!"

"And this time it means to ask you to be quiet and start looking forward to the fact your big brother is getting married in a few months, Sasuke," the elder told him lightly. He had never been in such a pleasant mood, and all this time he'd been brooding over something that had always been beyond his control for nothing. He never imagined it would feel that the challenge of finding the ideal bride - on his own this time - would be worth it.

Shisui's loud voice filled the air as he made himself known at the front door. "And I say the lot of us have to celebrate the happy success!" he declared boisterously, flourishing the bottle of sake he brought from his own stash, making Mikoto frown a little. He simply grinned at his aunt's disapproval. "Aw, come on, Mikoto- _oba_ , it's something all of us should do together right now. Izumi won't be here today since she deserves it with her aunt." The mention of the future new addition to the family made Mikoto soften back and beam once more.

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't drink yet, Shisui, so you, Mom and my brother can go ahead. I think I'll hunt for Naruto and we can train some." He was off then and there without waiting for anyone to respond. Their mother only laughed and shook her head, muttering about how both her boys had grown up too fast, even if the youngest still had a few years left of him. Shisui had to agree with her as he set down the bottle while she went to gather the cups that went with. Itachi placed himself on the other end of the kitchen table which they were all now in, across from his cousin.

"Guess this means once my cousin is a married man, I'm gonna miss the good old single guy times," Shisui said with a pout.

Itachi laughed. "I doubt marriage will prevent it. It won't be as often as we wish it, but we can find the chance. With the new era I'll bring, the clan as a whole won't even matter. Just look at the others of today." _With the Hyuugas still working on their part._

"But that also begs the question about her," the curly-haired Uchiha told him, "who happens to be someone from my team and has all the potential she needs. Imagine if she were to put all that aside..."

Izumi's words returned to him without hesitation: _"If you intend to court me however you wish, just know that you won't get your prize that easily. Since I would be expected to do duties as clan matriarch, it means I'm going to be forced to retire from my life after spending so many years working hard to get to where I am now, and it has all been to prove myself. If I wasted my time showing it in front of the rest of the clan, it either would make a difference, or it wouldn't. They refuse to change, and who is to say you would make a difference?"_

"Yes...but perhaps she wouldn't have to abide by that one rule. I agree she need to have strong healthy children for us all to continue the line, but not because she _has_ to," Itachi stated firmly, closing his hands on the table into fists. "I have no doubts she can handle the entire household. It won't be a problem because I have another decision that I made not that long ago." By this time, Mikoto returned and sat down at the head of the table.

"Whatever would that be?" she asked her son, even though she already knew, and Shisui seemed to be thinking about it.

"I intend to speak to Lord Fourth about my resignation from ANBU after the wedding. Danzo has control over me no longer, the Yondaime has stabilized us all, and I cannot bear to live with putting my wife and children through the life I live," Itachi stated, his case rested. "And what Izumi has endured on her last mission is an additional living proof of it, which makes me beyond relief she is not officially ANBU."

 _Which is why I'm going to have to make sure she never enlists even if she does choose to. She won't be pleased with me trying to interfere, but it is my job to protect those I love._

Mikoto sighed and downed her drink in a single gulp. "I would worry for the dear, if she thinks she really wants to join." A mother really did know what her child would think, no matter how old they were. And Itachi's job was supposed to be _that._

~o~

"Why, if your mother were here today, she would be proud of you," Kazue told her as they readied her for the evening that finally came. Izumi sat before the vanity in her aunt's room while her hair was being fixed for her. To have her aunt do this for her made her feel much younger again, and Hazuki used to do the same when she was a little girl.

Izumi watched as her hair was twisted behind her head into a slightly messy bun and held into place with small bins. Lying on the dresser surface were a couple organic pins to radiate for show. They were made to look like golden orchids, each placed with some crystals. "Thanks, Auntie." Hazuki the cat lay curled at her feet, tail wrapped around the body, then lifted her head to look up at both mistresses with a tired yawn, tiny pink tongue licking her mouth.

"Stand up now and let me see you," Kazue told her when they were both finished. "Take a look at yourself, dearie." The younger woman turned around and looked at herself with a small smile.

That woman staring back at her was her, but at the same time, it wasn't.

~o~

Itachi never thought he would say this, but he hated these formal affairs - especially when his mother couldn't stop gushing that there was so much to do in a short period of time, but when you were an Uchiha, especially clan head, it was at your disposal. Sake was brought in, everyone brought in their own traditional dishes in two nights, and all the lanterns were strung in the streets with great haste. Everyone was garbed in their finest and colorful kimono or _yukata_. He himself had chosen a heavy one of white silk embossed with crimson-and-gold dragons. And his mother was in a dark purple one covered with pale purple lotus blossoms, chopsticks in her hair.

"Mother, you don't need to watch over me anymore. I am Clan Head and can manage on my own."

"Oh, I realize that, but does it hurt for a mother to see how much her son has grown up?" she asked with a light batting of the lashes. "Sasuke is just as handsome as you are. You should go and see him before we make our way outside." _It would be like Sasuke to have himself in front of the mirror and still have trouble with his formal attire. But he's still young to fully master this._

There was his brother in his room next door, standing before his mirror. Navy blue patterned with a silvery blue temple and bamboo scenery. The younger brother was having trouble connecting his _obi_ together. Chuckling, Itachi walked in and stood in front of him to knot the front, earning rolling eyes from the other. "Now, Sasuke, be on your best behavior tonight. It's your _aniki's_ engagement party."

"Did it have to happen so short handedly?" Sasuke grumbled, dusting himself off. "I mean, it could have been a week at most. The old Council is really in a rush, huh..."

"And that is why," Itachi replied with a drawl, "I intend to take the time of this betrothal to settle it once and for all. Little brother, you and I are going to do this together." He decided now that Sasuke would start doing his part connecting with more people instead of closing himself off. He'd already begun with his squad, so now within his own kin he would learn to see people who could agree with Itachi and follow his lead.

Sasuke looked like he'd grown another set of eyes. But beneath it all was the glow of pride and honor. "Th-thank you for choosing me for this, big brother," he managed, bowing his head once.

Itachi proudly tapped his forehead with both fingers as the answer. It was time to go down to introduce the guests. Overhead, red and white umbrellas were suspended upside down for exotic glory.

Their mother was chatting happily as she shook hands and then let them through, while Itachi stood by, hands clasped before himself beneath the heavy sleeves, and Sasuke was wandering off, humming and nodding his head as his means to greet. But then the atmosphere turned into something else entirely when he heard gasps and Mikoto's "Oh, thank you both for finally making it!" Itachi followed the source of her voice and felt himself start with stunned surprise. Izumi and her great-aunt had arrived.

 _Izumi...she's a beauty._ Her hair was sleeked, but the bun had a few loose curls. Hanging from her ears were oval-shaped black crystals. And the dress was a semblance, more relaxing version of a kimono. The soft rosy silk was floating about with dark red velvet flowers, the sleeves fluttering to her elbows and the neckline a modest V. She somehow stood out from the rest of their brethren who turned their attention on her. Kazue Uchiha gave a sniff at them all but was smiling with her; her long dressing robe was made of luxurious black velvet burned with artistically threaded flowers in red, light blue and rose, her hair in a simple, sleek wrap.

" _Aniki,_ you should go and greet your new bride yourself instead of just standing there like an idiot," Sasuke told him, having come up behind him by surprise. Very rarely was Itachi Uchiha ever surprised, by enemies and loved ones alike, and then he was followed by a whistle in the air. "You're late as always, Shisui."

"Watch it, kid," their cousin told him jokingly. "Was it my fault I had to charm a few ladies? And speaking of which, Itachi -"

He was already moving forward to greet his bride and her aunt, remembering crystal clear Kazue's threat. _"If you so much as make my niece cry or sad one time, I will not hesitate to put you into a sleep you will NEVER wake up from, whether you are head or not. She has been mistreated behind her back enough because of who her parents were, and for being 'weak' when it comes to usage of our Sharingan. Her parents are both gone. The least you can do is to make her the happiest she deserves, and she is more than willing to return it to you."_ Itachi had only reassured her that her concerns were unfounded, although he doubted that it would be all paradise and no pain. The Uchiha had a history of bloodshed, but she was one of the very few today who never got to experience hell, except the night of the Nine-Tails rampage.

"Ladies," he said, kissing his mother's cheek and stepping before her, "welcome." He reached and offered his hand for her to take, and she placed her left into it - and that was when he saw _it_ for the first time. He blinked. _It...that's..._

 _The bracelet I made her. She still wears it._ The pale crystals glittered amidst durable leather rope, symbolizing elegance and strength. He looked up at her face to see the slight smile. He brought that warm, soft hand to his lips and kissed the back.

He was looking forward to marrying her now, more than he ever realized.

Dinner was served sumptuously with his mother's hand, but Izumi and her aunt also brought a delectable sea perch dish surrounded with _onigiri_ and mushrooms, quite uniquely. This received praise by those who chose it. She only smiled without a word and nodded politely. She didn't seem to want to give anyone satisfaction with words.

Itachi did happen to hear a few whispers regarding how she somewhat stood out in her dress, that the "half-blood would appear as an outsider", which made his blood boil. When they were married, she was going to show them all. He would ensure they would never speak ill of her again. He had done that to her when they were children, and she'd proven him wrong.

But what she'd also told him had bothered him greatly. _"You think I can easily forgive you for telling me I am too gentle to be a Shinobi?"_ Did she still mean that? Would she forgive him the more he courted her and treated her with respect? Tonight...?

Somehow, he found himself musing as he made eye contact with her from the corner of his, but she was hard to read now. He reached into his robe to find the small box Mikoto gave him before the party began. Soft flute music played in the background that made him wish to take her and whisk her into a dance, with everyone watching, and to enter another world with her without a damn. Real life didn't work like that, but this was what he would do just for her. This song spoke of a maiden playing a magical flute which caused the elements of spring to grow and nourish. He decided now was as good as any time. Standing without a word, he looked down at the surprised woman when he offered his hand to her. Confused, she put hers in and let herself be pulled to her feet.

Everyone watched with amazement and interest - a few sneering and hoping the "half-blood" would mess everything up - as the couple swayed. Itachi never knew she could dance so well. He never once thought about it; it was all natural and without worries.

"How did you learn?" he asked her in a hushed voice, the flute covering their voices from the rest of the world.

"I didn't," she whispered back, against his ear. His nerves tingled, traveling throughout the rest of his body. "Aunt Kazue and Mom said if the right partner comes, let the course run."

To be like this, with her, required no words like a mission report. This was purely personal. It was nothing out of obligation. It felt just right. One hand came to rest on her hip, his other taking her hand, and her free hand around his shoulder. She avoided looking him in the eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. Now she was the shy girl he remembered, the love-struck child who sat with him on the lake docks eating dumplings before his mission. "Izumi, look at me," Itachi husked, and she obeyed. _Such soft but fierce eyes. That mole beneath her right iris...it's very unique and defining._

"You're never going to regret this," he promised, just as the tune was ending, and the applause burst. But he refused to look at anyone - especially his mother, brother and cousin - and concentrated on the angel in front of him. Now was the time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the thing left in their family, holding it before her eyes. She looked at it with starry eyes, but he had no idea how truly overwhelmed she was. He should have picked that up as he took that hand where the bracelet was based, and slipped it around that specific finger. It was a natural beauty in itself around her finger; smooth, round mother-of-pearl disc placed with a round, faceted ruby glimmering with warm fire. It was an heirloom to the leading couple of the Uchiha clan for ages.

"This, my fellow kin," he said loudly and clearly, never going back, "is my future wife and our matriarch. I have no doubts about her capabilities in every aspect, and I pray that you accept her as I have." There was a brighter shine in Izumi's eyes as if she was trying not to weep. The sight moved him immensely.

Thankfully, nobody breathed another word about the _kunoichi_ who was the first and only female to best him in combat, had been a good friend in childhood, and would now be his wife and mother of his children.

Later, when the celebration was over and everyone went to their separate abodes - Izumi and her great-aunt included - he and Shisui were alone on the porch of the compound drinking more. At this rate, he was going to sport a hangover. _At least tomorrow I will not leave for my next mission._

"To your marriage, my best friend," Shisui crowed, nearly loud enough to draw attention, then schooled his face into mock-warning. "But if you so much as think to control her life, I should have your balls and your eyes as a trophy in one." The long-haired Uchiha's laughter reached new grounds, reaching the skies to cause birds to take flight.

"You certainly may hold me to that," Itachi answered. "Kazue certainly keeps me on her leash well enough." He clinked his sake cup against Shisui's. "And agreed, to my marriage and hopefully a rewarding future." The two Uchiha downed the entire bottle enough to fall asleep on the living room sofa together, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. This was a rare time that one of them got this drunk.

 **The song that Itachi and Izumi danced to is "Flute of Mysteries" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter. Look on YouTube for the beauty of it! :D Sway and let yourself go...**


	11. The Ladies and the Lessons

**Thank you for the reviews of the last one, hope Halloween was fun for many, but to clarify to the latest: the "kimono" Izumi wore was NOT her wedding, but engagement.**

 **Now that we have reached the planning of the wedding and the trials she is gonna face now, it's obviously gonna be a mixed of heaven and hell for Izumi, but after all we've seen of her, this tough little cookie won't cave in so easily.**

Chapter Eleven

The Ladies and the Lessons

The day arrived for her to tell Lord Fourth about her engagement as well as to show him the ring as proof. His reaction was very priceless - but also concerning.

"It means that we might have to discuss your future, Izumi. The Uchiha have known _kunoichi_ who retired when they began having children," Minato said, somewhat worried. "After working so hard to get to where you are now, are you willing to give that up?" Izumi shook her head with more force than she wanted to.

"Itachi says he intends to change these things, because soon clan expectations won't matter," she said calmly, confident and knowing he would keep his word - except she had no idea how truly HARD it would be to live right now with the current Elders as well as to live with the customs of a housewife. She had dreamed of being married and having a family as a little girl, but reality in the Uchiha had been far from idyllic. But here with Itachi, her old childhood crush who was going to really be her husband, she saw that doubt swiftly alternating. _But then again, it's Itachi we are talking about._ "With any luck, maybe there won't be one way in a woman retiring for the sake of the house within the Uchiha."

Minato nodded, eyes light, but his expression remained firm. "Even so, I am optimistic, but I don't know if it will change in the short period of time we have left before the Chuunin Exams." He sighed blissfully then, leaning back in his seat. "My boy is going to show them all. But it's not just because he is my son. And it's not just because of Kushina..." _He's going to show that he's not the little monster the village thought he was._

"I have no doubt that he will show them, as you confidently put it," Izumi answered proudly. "I have faith he and his teammates will all do just fine."

He laughed. "No doubt, but I can't help but be concerned mostly about Sakura Haruno," he said, a slight frown showing in his brows.

"I agree. She comes from a civilian family, but she does have the best chakra control - except I was hoping to be the one to make sure that she doesn't end up dueling against Ino Yamanaka over Sasuke Uchiha. Young girls over a guy that isn't interested in either of them." She shook her head. "I remember it all too well..."

"You read my mind, Izumi. Naruto expressed interest in Sakura, but she has her eye on Sasuke Uchiha only." He bit his lower lip, for a second. "It's petty, if you ask me. It's harsh, but how can you be a great ninja if it was based on 'love'?" She heard the air quotations, knowing what he implied. "I remember when Kushina and I were kids, she thought I was no different than the boys who called her 'Tomato'. Those were the days." He chuckled, a glaze coming over his eyes at the sentimentality. "She and your new mother-in-law Mikoto were the best of friends, as one great way to bring Uchiha and Senju-led together." He was referring to the old history of her clan and the First Hokage's, and the fact an Uchiha never once became village leader. Someday soon there might be a chance, and if she knew better, her future husband would become Hokage after this man, before Naruto if he ever managed to make his dream a reality.

"But, long story short," Minato said with a clear of his throat, "my wife would have said to not fall in love with the first girl our boy saw. Kurenai approached me and hinted that her pupil, Hinata, is too shy to admit that she likes Naruto." A faint tinge of red appeared in his cheeks.

Izumi couldn't help but giggle; inside, she felt bad for the Hyuuga heiress who had been rejected by her father and clan as its future head, for being "too kind and weak, unlike her younger sister". She knew that it was Hyuuga matters, but how dare they treat her like that! If she could, she could have a word herself, but that would infuriatingly have to wait until she was matriarch. She got weeks to practice speeches in meetings, and Itachi had his fair share. They could be a great team, right?

Meeting with Yondaime over, Izumi was heading back to the compound to suit up again - when suddenly she sensed something was VERY wrong. Everything seemed normal, with the door closed, and Aunt Kazue shouldn't be home. She was supposed to be out socializing with anybody instead of being cooped in the house. Izumi had no Byakugan, but she could assess the chakra presence...but there were also three more in the house. Suddenly, a cold tremor ran up her spine before she shoved it down and crouched, preparing herself, reaching into her pouch for her kunai. Her home had been invaded; she was sure of it.

 _Aunt Kazue, Hazuki, you both better not be hurt..._

But what she found through the window made her seethe with righteous fury. What she saw was no match, but she wasn't going to just go in without backup. The traps and security had been overridden so these...witches could just come in and hold her great-aunt hostage on the floor like a feudal prisoner!

"Izumi?" She hissed and whirled around to see none other than Shisui behind her. No time to ask him questions, but she was glad he was here to back her up. She didn't recognize these women personally, but they were definitely Uchiha.

~o~

"This is absolutely outrageous and unforgiveable!" Itachi slammed his palm flat on the table and stood on both feet, glaring at Shisui and Raiden, captain of the police force. "How could this have happened to her when our eyes turned?"

"Frankly, sir, it's -" He glared at the man whom he knew was one of those who dared to question his choice in a bride. Raiden was an inquisitive man who kept his men in check, fairly treated prisoners and interrogations, but he was also blunt and opinionated. Itachi did not hate him personally, but he wasn't a stranger to the view of his half-blooded bride. "Forgive me."

"Hn." The Clan Head sat back down and looked up at his cousin and the police chief. "What does Suzume Uchiha have to say for herself? She is incredibly lucky she won't be put on trial immediately, but I am interested in knowing why she tried to kill my fiancée, her aunt and her cat." He narrowed his eyes at Shisui, who had been present at the scene and had deliberately let Izumi go in on her own and chose to follow when it got messy. Shisui had his reasons, but after today, he wasn't going to chance Izumi and her family being sneak-attacked by one of their own again.

He remembered Suzume well, but for reasons he never cared before as it had all been his father's and hers, her younger sister Naoko became the one who should have been his wife, before she died months ago with her parents. As far as he knew, Suzume was unique enough to be one of the few full Uchiha women to be out of the clan and officially in ANBU. It was doubtful she'd ever marry, but now she was back. Only to assault Izumi's aunt in their own home - and within the walls of this district!

"Isn't it obvious? She hates Izumi like I'm pretty sure some still do. I even heard as witness that she called Kazue an 'old lady but no match except with that damned tongue of hers'," he said with a click of his own tongue in disgust. "I think you should hear Izumi as she got much more than I do, and it's more her place than me to tell."

Raiden scoffed. "Do you intend to take her side because she's going to be your wife, Itachi?" His thread snapped, and he was on his feet again, but not with much force. The head spoke softly, icily like the coldest winter.

"If you breathe another word of this, then I shall have you demoted to lieutenant. Someday soon, such slander will be a thing of the past. Izumi has more capability than you give her credit for. You have been there to see for yourself."

The man got the message and bit his tongue, bowing his head. "I apologize, sir. It will not happen again from this day forward." _Or better yet, if you don't change your opinion, then continue biting that tongue as you are doing now. It's satisfying enough._ "But what do you intend to have her do now with these events?" Raiden asked.

Itachi didn't need much time to think about this. An engagement normally required the couple to be separated until the wedding day, and Izumi would have to update her traps, but he couldn't bear to think she might slip without realizing it. He had no doubt she could manage on her own, but suppose there could be others who would follow Suzume's example? In the Shinobi world, you had nothing but to protect those closest to you.

When he told this to Shisui and Raiden, both men looked down and exhaled, sharing the same opinion as being a bad idea.

"It is," Itachi agreed, "but it is logical. And this way she can start showing her...other skills."

~o~

 _"How did you get past the traps?"_

She just couldn't believe what had happened today. She came home only to find her aunt tied on the floor like a prisoner, the cat hidden away safely, and had thrown kunai tied with wire, forming rope to entrap the two guarding Kazue who had been gagged and was scowling, trying to spit the best she could. Without waiting for an answer, Izumi did attack the two over her great-aunt and left the leader for herself.

 _"What does it matter? Here we are, and you are going to pay for daring to put yourself up for the position of clan matriarch. You have no right, half-blood."_

That damned name she had been called set her off. _"Who are you to break into my house and hold my family hostage just to tell me this? You're an intruder, and intruders must be dealt with!"_

Several kicks, punches and blows - and a broken wall leading right outside - later, and her aunt had gotten herself free in no time. Kazue stood and kicked at the witches who were still tied down and unable to help their ringleader. Izumi? Her opponent was hell of a polar opposite, anticipating her every move, but Izumi was able to counterattack with the kunai and was planning to reach for her mini-seals to slip somewhere when she saw a kick coming her way but couldn't dodge in time as it made way for one of her most vulnerable spots - and it was right between her legs. The pain might not be the way a man felt with his balls, but it hurt like hell! She doubled over but kept her hold on her kunai, ready to aim for a vital spot that would disable the other woman but not kill her, which was the opposite of what the enemy wanted of her -

 _"Kill her and you will have the entire police force on you!"_

 _Shisui!_ He came to her rescue at a hell of a time, and it was then that several members of the police force burst in through the front door and the hole in the side of the house. Izumi was still flinching at the remaining throb in her lower body; she really needed an ice pack or something, praying her pelvic bone wasn't fractured...

Thankfully it wasn't. She had nothing serious except a few bruises. Her aunt wasn't in trouble, either. Kazue did voice what happened, and what was the brunt of her lash before she was tied up was that she called the leader a "spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum because nothing turned out the way she wanted it." The woman was known as Suzume Uchiha, the elder sister of Naoko, who was supposed to have been Itachi's bride before it was _her_.

Izumi felt the world spin so fast in a split second before it halted altogether. _She was...if she was the girl's older sister, then why wasn't_ she _chosen before -?_

The question would have to be asked of the man himself, but when Itachi did come to see her himself, his features were cold and his eyes blazing with righteous fury. She decided to keep her jaw closed. For now. Then he met her gaze and smiled to one corner, telling her he was relieved she was okay. "I know you must need this," he said then, producing an ice pack from his belt and giving it to her. Her cheeks burned with sheer embarrassment at him being told one of her special places being hit, but his eyes burned even more with knowing it as well as who had done it.

But then he announced - in front of everyone - that she and Aunt Kazue would move in with him.

"E-excuse me? We are not even married yet, and you ask me at this time?" she demanded.

He put his hand over her right forearm - the nerve! - and squeezed it firmly as a warning. "Quiet. We will discuss this later," he said under his breath before telling everyone to continue with what they were doing: gathering evidence, taking a few fallen weapons from the ground, and questioning all three Uchiha women before taking them away for questioning as to why they would break into the home of Itachi Uchiha's fiancée and attempt to kill her as well as her great-aunt who was the widow of a late council member.

The house was sealed away for investigation, but she and her aunt were allowed to take Hazuki the cat and whatever possessions they truly needed - and most important to Izumi was the shrine in her room that was dedicated to her parents. This had become too much; she was forced to leave the small comfort of her childhood to already go into the walls of her in-laws. It was huge, with a select few structures in one, and complete with a compound. It was what a young girl would dream of, but the knowledge of the reason to finally relocate before the wedding day was a reality slap to the face.

The young bride-to-be settled in a guest room away from her betrothed, with help from her future mother and brother-in-law, Sasuke without a complaint, and he clearly wasn't as thrilled as Mikoto was. But Izumi was too tired to deal with him, so she avoided him altogether, except her eventual mother-in-law was more than happy to show her and Kazue around, then bringing up what they would get started on tomorrow.

"I think you're going to be happy, Izu-chan," she said, before her face fell as she added, "and Kazue, Hazuki ought to be here to share this joy."

"Oh, truer words have never been spoken," Kazue agreed with a slight tilt of the head.

Izumi was relieved she would have this room all to herself, with the cat free to roam the house. But Hazuki regarded her new surroundings with the same amount of frustration as her mistress - which she took out on Sasuke when he tried to pick her up only to be scratched on the back of his hand. He hissed both at the little pain and back at the feline when she arched her back. She was warning him that if he tried to touch her again, he would be blinded by her claws. Izumi giggled, making him glare at her. "She likes strangers, but she can tell who will cause trouble."

"Hmph!" He turned and stalked away, announcing that he was going to find Naruto and train with him, knowing he wasn't needed anymore. Mikoto shook her head with a little laugh.

"They really grow up so fast, Izumi. Wait until you and Itachi have children. You'll be in my shoes." _You mean one son well behaved and the other with an attitude?_

"In that case, I could use some tips on how to make them as wonderful, loving, and strong," Izumi said, and she was asking this of both Mikoto and Aunt Kazue. Laughter out of the way, the subject was brought back up again: she had to soon see a physician to make sure she was fertile enough. She had regular menstruations, but a few times a year she would be a week late, and once during that year, she could go a month _without_ it.

 _So much pressure. What will happen if I can't have a boy - or children at all? Itachi is trying to change everything, but what if...Izumi, you're thinking too hard again._

Because there was one problem to handle. She confronted Itachi about his decision without even talking to her first - and in front of all those people. "Questioning me like that in front of our clansmen and Shisui - you should have known better," he said, not looking up from his desk, which was low for him to be sitting in lotus form. He didn't tell her to kneel like a good little wife-to-be, so she stayed standing and looking down on him. But it didn't affect him in the slightest. "And for you to come live here was reasonable. I could not take any chances if Suzume and her posse could get through. She's a member of the elite ANBU as I am."

"And while I am not a part of it, I know very well how it functions," she snapped. "Why the hell would one of our own attack me like this? She said that I didn't deserve to be in this position. And what's more: she's the sister of -" He interrupted her smoothly, looking up from the parchment he was writing on. He didn't blink, didn't twitch his lips. Nothing. Today really made him resolved.

"Naoko's sister. No one has heard from her in years. I have no idea why she was not selected, long before you. I never wished to marry, but when my father had been in my seat, it was his decision. I had no choice. But that is in the past. I was aware Suzume was in the Black Ops, but she never once caused a scandalous spark as she has today." He narrowed his eyes. "I would have figured by now, for she simply states that she was better qualified than you. It's inexcusable, so she will face protocol. We have all the evidence against her to be judged accordingly, but if she could sweep into your surroundings, then someone else who begrudges you could do the same. Hence why, Izumi, I won't chance it a second time."

If she wasn't livid as much before, it doubled. "You're treating me like a child," she stated with a curling lip.

"I am treating you like my future wife and mother of my children. You're not a prize I won on my own or was given to me by someone else -" She hated so much that he was speaking to her like she was a subordinate instead of his _fiancée_. "- but it's my duty to protect those precious to me. You are not going to back out of this. You have plenty of time to fight me on every little decision, but not this one." His word was final and the law.

"What will happen if I just sneak out without you knowing?" she challenged - and his response was a brutal blow. The Sharingan blazed to life, showing the tomoe swirling into a pinwheel. That was the answer without words. He wouldn't use physical force, but something much worse.

"You'll be foolish to waste your time thinking of how to get out of this," he called to her just as she was turning to leave him, pushing the sliding door aside. _Oh, you annoying bastard, you called me that word_. She had no time to go out and train or do anything for Shisui and the team, so she planned to just find Sakura if the girl had nothing better. She was done with today and Itachi butting into her business.

"It's the way a man can be," Kazue had said once or twice. "Protective and overbearing at times, but it's his strange way of caring. Don't take it too personal one day, Izu-chan."

"Oh, Izumi, you're in time," Mikoto said when she saw her come in. She was washing some dishes she never got to finish since she helped her prospective daughter and her aunt move in. "Someone is here." A familiar head of pink hair was at the table, setting it with many dishes for lunch.

"Sakura!"

"Hi, Izumi," the girl answered. "I was hoping Sasuke would be here, but he's with Naruto. And I also wanted to see you again because I...heard what happened." She had brought with her a purple bag with a drawstring. "My mother made these _kusa_ dumplings -" _She brought the sweets covered with extract from the leaves of the artemesia plant._ "- and share with everyone. Where's Itachi-san?"

She felt her teeth clench together at the mention of Itachi whom she was frustrated with. She never held a grudge, but today was an exception. "In his office," she answered simply.

"Make sure to save some for him then," Mikoto said heartily, going over and opening the bag herself. "Except I don't want to disappoint you about Sasuke."

Kazue snickered as she took a ball, choosing to go right to dessert. The miso soup steamed before each and every one of the women at the table, the man of the house left alone in his office - but with the smell of his mother's cooking, he might change his mind, and add in Sakura's sweets brought in. "That boy works too hard for his own good. And as for his lack of a sweet tooth - he has no idea what simple joys he's missing all because he wants to make something of himself. He's pushing aside everyone and everything joyous for what?" she pointed out with a slight moan following a swallow.

 _But with what happened on the bridge in Wave, he must have opened his eyes to seeing his teammates as...valuable. But it better not be just for the sake of challenge._

"Have you ever made homemade dumplings, Izumi?" Mikoto asked when she brought in the fish, lemons and vegetables from the oven to put in the middle of the table. Izumi nodded with a smile, picking up the green tea kettle to pour all of them. "That's splendid! I look forward to the...cooking challenge to see who can feed the boys best." There came a mischievous glint in the woman's eyes that sent a thrill through her. It wasn't like the way Suzume looked at her, but something akin to fun.

"In that case, challenge accepted... _Okaa-san?_ " Oh, boy, she had to say that at a time like this, and it was too early in her books. But instead, Mikoto's eyes shone with happiness. This was too easy and too good to be true.

Then Sakura spoke up while taking a nibble of perch on her plate. "That reminds me, Izumi," she said politely, "will you help me train sometime? I feel that because Kakashi-sensei gives the attention to Naruto and Sasuke, I am left out," she said sadly, before her eyes brightened. "But I want to learn from the best, and another _kunoichi_ like me."

Izumi did not remember being so stunned that someone - let alone Sakura Haruno - to teach her, and the eyes of both her aunt and mother-in-law made her say yes in a heartbeat. This sparked the excitement of the girl she connected with during the Zabuza incident.

 **Review. :D**


	12. The Grudge and the Gifts

**If anyone is interested, I started a new fic called "Zombie Brother", inspired by a few horror movies I watched over Halloween weekend.**

Chapter Twelve

The Grudge and the Gifts

Izumi didn't speak to him the rest of the day. In fact, she avoided him like the plague. He could smell dinner after they quarreled, but he had to finish the last of the documents before he joined them. Mikoto would still tell him he worked too hard, but it was mild compared to ANBU. If Sasuke were younger again, he would have come in anytime he wanted and enjoy his company, like he used to when his big brother would polish his weapons.

Nowadays, they cleansed weapons separately in their own rooms. Sasuke was growing up perhaps TOO fast. He shouldn't push himself the way he did, like their mother begged so many times. One day he would get himself killed.

It sounded like a weak statement, because Itachi had done all he could to make sure his brother was protected and not gone before his time. Things were going to start changing soon anyway.

He stayed outside the kitchen as he listened to the women's happy chatter, recalling when his bride-to-be dared to question him in front of Shisui and the rest of the police force. In a sense, he was humiliated that his decision was approached like that; she should have known better at first. And for heaven's sake, couldn't she see he was doing this to protect her? Suzume was ANBU, Izumi wasn't, and she was also half-blooded but going to become clan matriarch in time. She was in a dangerous position without him beside her at the present. Until the wedding day, she was vulnerable no matter her strength as a Shinobi. Today's events proved that.

He never met Suzume Uchiha before today, only heard about her, but tomorrow he would get his hands on her classified records to see her skills and missions known. After the wedding, he would retire from the Black Ops, but until then, a few more missions and advantages to be taken - this included. His previous engagement had happened when he had been promoted to captain. Suzume was slightly older than him, but sent away. That was all he could gather.

He promised Izumi she would be judged accordingly along with the other two with her - one of them was the grandniece of Haoroma on the old council! He gritted his teeth with utter vengeance. He was going to speak to the old woman if he had anything to say about this, to demand if she knew about this or not.

Sakura had come here to see Sasuke, only to be disappointed that he was training with Naruto, not bothering to give himself rest. Izumi's aunt pointed that out without shame. The highlight: she brought homemade dumplings not on the stick, and Itachi was tempted to make himself known. The women still believed he was still busy in his study.

His mother asked Izumi if she'd ever made homemade sweets of her own, to which she affirmed. He began having ideas of her making them as often as she wanted when they had the house to themselves. She was annoyed with him for controlling her choice to live within walls, but he intended to make up for it somehow.

He needed to ask Shisui later. Tomorrow he was setting out on another mission, intent to be gone for a couple weeks. In that time, she would have her time with Haruno-chan as he heard the girl request she be her teacher. Sasuke and Naruto having all the spotlight on them by their sensei, leaving their female teammate out? He pitied the girl. _Perhaps when Izumi gets her on both feet - which I am confident she will - my brother will see her in a new light. She and Izumi could become the best of friends._

When evening fell, his brother came back in time for dinner, and he was covered with dirt and a few cuts. When he was told by none other than Izumi that he'd missed Sakura, a flash of regret came over his eyes before it was gone. Itachi chose to stay out of his younger sibling's way, at least until everyone was getting ready for bed when he announced he was leaving at dawn.

"Hn," was the response he expected. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all I will get from you, _otouto?_ Suppose something happens to your big brother..." Attempting the little guilt-trip tactic had worked its wonder.

"Nobody ever stands a chance against my all-powerful big brother," Sasuke stated, finally turning to him and smirking to one corner of his mouth. "That trick on my feelings isn't going to work on me."

 _You catch on quick._ "I only wish to make sure you won't wind up eating any words you might have to say about me," Itachi replied suavely. "You'll miss me as usual. I know my baby brother too well." This made Sasuke's eyes flash, his lower lip sticking out in a frustrated pout that still amused him. He lifted his hand and let it wave in the paw-like motion that used to get Sasuke to come his way for the attention he always wanted from his big brother. But the younger Uchiha stayed where he was, knowing too well what that meant.

"Nope, I'm not gonna fall for that again, _aniki._ You always said 'next time' and never kept your promises to train me."

Itachi felt sad at hearing those words, dropping his head and turning to leave. "Very well," he said simply. "But I'll see you when I return, little brother, and that's a promise I never break."

He didn't have to look back to see the smile become genuine and adoring.

His mother was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes, and Kazue was helping her. He offered to help, but they both brushed him off - Mikoto kindly and Kazue brusquely. He knew why she was like that; she was infuriated with his control over where her great-niece was living after one incident. Saying no more, Itachi left them and proceeded. He thought if he could tell her good night and then notify her that he was leaving in the morning, it would lessen the tension. He spotted the sliding door was cracked open a little, and curiosity got the best of him.

What he spotted made him freeze. He should move, but the sight gifted rendered him glued in place.

There was his little betrothed - his strong, beautiful and _exposed_ betrothed - in a large wooden tub of steaming water in the room. In here she had everything without exiting to ask. This was too intimate to see so soon, but fate held him in place.

Itachi felt his eyes roam over her body, her unknowing she was being watched, too absorbed in her bathing as she stood up and ran the steaming rag over her shoulders, her long hair clipped messily atop her head. Her back faced him, but he saw the side glimpse of her left breast. Water ran down over her smooth, curved back, to ivory thighs and shapely buttocks. He wondered what she looked like in the front...

 _I should NOT be here. I never should have peeked in on her like this._

Itachi left as quickly as he could, choosing to come back in an hour or two, and he would not last longer than a moment in her presence.

He had trouble sleeping that night, and it was because of the innocent but sensitive performance he never should have seen hours earlier.

~o~

Taking a nice, hot bath in the wooden tub of her room was a fantastic escape. Washing by hand, standing up and then laying down to relax the rest of the way was a succulent relief. She stood up when she was done, drying herself off before slipping into her black set and lavender sweatshirt, and just as she unclipped her hair, there was a soft knock on the door.

If it was Aunt Kazue, she could use a bit of company before bed, but at the same time, she was so tired she wanted to just head to bed. Hazuki mewled and switched positions in sleep.

Disappointment washed inside her when it was the devil himself. "Itachi."

"Izumi." He looked her over, giving no reaction other than a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I caught you at a...wrong time."

So, he thought he could come here with the assumption of it being a wrong time for what purpose? "No," she answered evenly, looking him in the eyes to show she wasn't scared of him. "Is this all you needed? To see me at the 'wrong time' before I go to bed? Take a look yourself." She gestured over herself which made him smirk and shake his head.

"I have too much respect for a lady to do that. I only came to tell you I am leaving in the morning on a mission. I'll be gone for a couple weeks."

Izumi wasn't surprised in the slightest. For all she knew, this might be the final mission of his, but she doubted it. "I wish you luck then, and I hope you come back safe and sound," she said, and just as she was going to close the door on him, his foot stuck in its way, and she jerked to look back into his pleading eyes. She was surprised to see that.

"Izumi, don't be like this. I don't want us to part on these terms."

If this was his way of apologizing for making her move in, how the hell was she going to accept it? Izumi could only watch and get lost in those eyes that she didn't see him move with the speed of a viper and open the door all the way so he was on her, and he picked her entire body up so her legs wrapped around his waist, but before she could utter an exclamation, his lips were on hers, bruising and tender at the same time.

Izumi turned into a pile of goo then and there. Behind her, Hazuki meowed before curling back to avoid looking at the sight. Her mind went into overdrive and melted with the rest of herself.

 _You bastard..._

That was the last thing that went through her head before she went limp into his arms like a foolish teen girl again. But in the ninja world, feelings were also one of the things you should never miss out on for any reason, even if they could get in the way of line of duty. And he was leaving tomorrow, and this was his way of apologizing which she accepted instead of his words.

Itachi put her down, and his smirk broadened when she wobbled on her legs and fell forward onto him, grasping his strong shoulders for dear life.

The face of Itachi Uchiha, the arrogant, overbearing man who was going to be her husband, haunted her dreams that night which resulted in her waking with a feeling she hadn't felt since she was a younger teenager. It resulted in her doing something rather naughty beneath the blankets, lucky that poor Hazuki didn't wake immediately to the motions on the cot.

~o~

The mask would cover his face as soon as he arrived at ANBU headquarters, but just as he was leaving the compound, he was joined with Shisui who wasn't all that happy today, and Itachi knew why. "Trouble in paradise?" the curly-haired Uchiha asked, a hint of smug coming to show. Itachi said nothing and continued to walk ahead, which his cousin noted and started to follow him after. "I knew it. I just knew it all. Let me guess, she said she hated you, called you overbearing, and is just gonna fight, fight, fight you to show she's not caving in. I know the only girl on my team to know that, cousin."

"Not in so many words, but I'm not a fool."

"Then I guess I know how you can make it up to her," Shisui said, grin widening. "But since you're leaving today, you leave it to me to leave for her in your stead, and I know it will work."

They had reached the entrance of the gate to make way out towards the village by this time, and Itachi's attention was rapt. Giving a lady a makeup gift - it sounded like a form of bribery, but Shisui was saying that he knew Izumi much better to know this would work.

Itachi could never forget the kiss he laid on her, the gelatinous state he knew he reduced her to, and a sizzle electrocuted his entire body like something had truly been missed all this time. It was what he knew he never would have felt with Naoko if she'd lived long enough to be in Izumi's position. And his second-time who would reach the altar with him still had obvious attraction towards him, but she'd also grown up as he had.

And what he had seen of her - she was beautiful. He had never seen a woman like that before. Not female, at least. In his missions, sometimes he would seduce the target, without direct sexual contact, and then kill at lowest and exposed point. It was for duty and not personal pleasure. Although, amongst his comrades, the men would copulate with each other as their lives ended much sooner than ordinary Shinobi, even out of gratitude for having each other's backs. But no mention of what was crossing Itachi's mind...

 _Am I truly growing to love her?_

Alas, it didn't come without the issues that came with the long road called marriage. There would be no way they would spend the rest of their lives fighting only to not resolve and stay bitter for long. "Alright, what is the idea?"

"First...you need to write down what you want to say to her in just a few words."

~o~

Her aunt found it on the porch that morning and brought it to her, saying it was addressed to her. When she took it into her hands, she sucked in a breath when the meaning of each flower and plant in this vase of bamboo came to mind.

Stalks of the vase name. _Good luck._

White lilies. _Purity._

Lavender roses. _Enchantment._

Fern accents. _Secret bond of love._

Written on a notecard in his hand read: **落ち着いた** **、静** **かな** **、情熱的** **な私の女性**

 _Calm, serene, passionate lady of mine._

Itachi was either asking her to wish him good luck, even after last night, but maybe he was also telling her good luck while he was away. The white lilies meant virginity, which was what she still had. Lavender roses...did that mean he was secretly _bewitched_ by her?

But the fern meaning held more significance, instilling hope. Did that mean Itachi suspected he might love her as much as she knew she loved him? He didn't say the words yet, but it wasn't every day he was good with voicing more personal feelings.

She kept the plant in her room, watering them as she should, and before long, both Mikoto and Kazue caught on, both teasing her on both sides. Kazue: she was going to have a good husband. Mikoto: her son might be too shy right now to tell her those certain words himself, so silently leaving notes and flowers was his best action to hint to her. "Itachi might speak them to you yet." _If he does. If he says them without someone telling him, or me having to force it out of him..._

No way in hell she could tell Shisui. He would only have a field day. For the next two weeks, while her fiancée was away, life was normal as it could be. Living with her mother and brother-in-law wasn't as painful as she thought it would be - or as it should be for any other bride-to-be. She wasn't married yet, but when the time came, it meant more time at home to watch the house. Sasuke didn't give her any trouble; in fact, he might be starting to get used to her being in his home, and Hazuki the cat still watched him with every chance she had, making sure he treated her mistress right.

Izumi missed him very much, but she was a big girl who could deal with it. Except at night, sometimes she cried in sleep. Both because he was going to be hers after all these years, her hard work paying off, but then frustration because she finally saw his overbearing side that Shisui warned her about. A small part felt like a prisoner in this place, even if it would be her home soon. She should be happy and grateful that he cared so much about her well-being.

When Itachi did finally come home, she was surprised to not find him covered in blood for once - but she did get a peculiar smell off of him.

 _Lavender._

She hated how the ANBU weren't allowed to talk about their missions, because in a few more weeks, the wedding would happen. He would start talking to her more, but she would do her best to not make him feel obligated. She wished she could tell what happened on his mission...but then she noticed the faintest hint of a bite mark on his shoulder which his turtleneck failed to hide. He caught where she was looking and shrugged, the fabric covering the dark pink scar. His eyes warned her to not pry into what would get her into danger.

Then he leaned forward, trying to kiss her on the lips again like he did the night before he left, but she couldn't let him do this to her. His gaze darkened as he suspected why she was resisting him. He'd just gotten home, and this was what she'd given him.

But then she was greeted with something in his hand. His palm opened to show the most beautiful pendant she ever saw. It was blue, accented with hues of gold and white like a fractured tile piece, within a small frame of silver flowers placed with tiny red gems. He unclasped it and draped it around her ivory neck, watching it twinkle before his vision. A small smile found its way to his face, slowly and with care.

Izumi sucked in a breath when his free hand took her left wrist into his, thumb running over first the mother-of-pearl and ruby engagement ring, then finally the leather-and-crystal bracelet he'd made a long time ago when they were children.

Everything he'd given her - they all said she was his.

 **I hope that the pace is satisfying enough. I didn't want to stress and drone on and on about certain things. At the same time, I didn't want to rush. Hope you enjoyed the couple learning to handle each other, but more is to come.**


	13. The Pendant and the Pardon

**"Merman's Quest" has just been completed today. And Thanksgiving was nothing short of sumptuous: a twenty-pound turkey with dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, and marvelous pumpkin pie. :P Dinner out of the way, now I bring you a post-thanks treat in form of this next chapter.**

 **Before we begin, I feel like bringing up the matter of Izumi's bitchiness. My ex-boyfriend read this and stated that this was more than he was used to seeing of her (not out of offense), because he felt it made her one-dimensional. But he didn't understand that she's both kind as well as tough. It's definitely more in my mind than it had been in my research I saw of her. And Avenger Hawk said that there could have been more expansion of her if she'd received more attention.**

Chapter Thirteen

The Pendant and the Pardon

 _Izumi, if only I could tell you what you deserve. This is why I shall leave this position when we are wed._

He knew what she was thinking: he could see it in her eyes. She saw the mark, but she could not have the right to ask him. She could not know, or else she was at risk. He hoped that to make up for it, he could give her that necklace which was a treasure from Sunagakure. The glass jewel was said to be a treasure discovered by the first Kazekage and hence became popular amongst jewelers. When the assignment was completed, he'd been allowed to bring back this small token for his bride-to-be.

While he was gone, he had to dwell on how she was doing without him. Did the flower and note gesture work?

Itachi had to concentrate on his mission, so he put all thoughts of Izumi out of the way. He reassured himself that in a few more weeks, they would be married, and he would leave this part of his life.

But his instructions were also given to do one thing that Danzo would have ordered that the Hokage didn't. Minato-sama forbade such acts, although the ANBU could convey seduction tactics without directly having sex with the opponent...except this one particular got him the bite mark now on his neck and her perfume.

His Black Ops team were sent to watch over Asuma Sarutobi's team regarding a couple of rogue Shinobi on the National Most Wanted list, from the Hidden Sand with a serious grudge against the Yondaime Kazekage. It appeared the leader was a female Jounin who was for hire, since the Third Great War years ago. She had once been a loyal right hand before she had been hired by the Kazekage to KILL his son - the Ichibi vessel Gaara - then chose to renege against the task, and so was branded for it. A mission was a mission, and the law was the law in disobeying a direct order like this. An all-points bulletin and listing in the Bingo Book put her in the top of Sand's ranks.

 _Naruto Uzumaki is beloved by his own father, but Gaara is another story. It is known to us all - but unknown to our civilians except those in Suna - that the boy cannot control his powers as he should. She was wise to make a choice to see that this is still a human being with a monster sealed inside at birth...and she pays the price with her honor._

Itachi understood her, but Yondaime-sama's hands were tied. The Kazekage himself even wanted the job done sooner than later. The Uchiha was the one to "distract her" while the rest took care of the other Shinobi under her. What happened was in his mind only, and the regret of never being able to tell Izumi...except while there was no direct contact, the shame was present.

She thought to try and fight back by biting him on the neck as it was a special trick of hers, and he never had time to learn WHY at the moment. He couldn't afford such a distraction - but he had to ensure Izumi would never see it.

He would never forget the honorable blood staining his hands when he slashed the back of her neck, severing her spinal cord with his kunai to finish it off. But before the last step, she reached into her garments and pulled out none other than the necklace which she told him he deserved. She was perceptive, seeing he had a loved one. "I...cherished...little Gaara," she'd croaked. "I made this...would have given to him..."

Itachi's mask hid his face, but beneath the porcelain weasel visage, wet tears cracked his skin as he delivered the press to the base of the spine, taking the glass treasure at the same time for the one she spoke of.

Pieces of blue, gold and ivory glittered in the sunlight before his eyes, framed by jeweled flora. _Something broken but put together at the same time. It doesn't need to be wholly perfect to shine._

It was late in the night when he returned home. Everyone was sound asleep, except one. When she sensed his presence, she appeared in front of him. She looked conflicted as to how she should greet him. They just stood before each other, saying nothing. Then Itachi chose to move silently, holding out the gift before her eyes. Izumi just looked at it, the only reaction being a little twinkle in her eye. He draped it around her neck. Still no words, not even when he leaned down and tried to capture her lips with his. He wanted to tell her the depth, the story of how he acquired this for her, but he was at risk of treason, never mind that Namikaze-sama was lenient and fair.

She was resisting him. She was keeping onto that little amount of pride she had. He knew that all too well, and he also knew why she was doing this. Apparently those flowers didn't one hundred percent do the trick. Just as this bracelet he made her himself, with so much trouble and time, as well as this ring he gave her before their clansmen...was it all not enough?

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," he said finally.

A pause before she lowered her eyes. "I missed you," she said, ignoring it altogether and somewhat changing the topic.

 _She missed me..._

She had no idea how happy he felt to hear those words. He was truly happy that night. Saying nothing, he took her into his arms and held her, laying his chin atop her head. "...as have I," he said, at the last moment to respond. "I shouldn't let my personal feelings cloud my mission, but I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was hoping we wouldn't have parted on such stiff terms, and I feared I wasn't doing as well for you as you deserved. I never even had such joy without my father, the clan or even the village elders choosing for me."

Her arms tightened around him, her body shaking. "Thank you for coming back safe," she said, turning her face in the other direction. "I wish you could tell me why you have..."

"No," he interrupted. "You know I can't say, but I will say this: I didn't betray you the way you think." _It's not giving everything away, but the best I can tell her so she doesn't doubt me._

"Thank you for telling me."

He had questions to ask her now, but it was so late that she must have been up all night waiting for him. "You should tell me how you've fared without me."

She smiled lightly, looking up at him. "Just that I adore your mother, your brother has tolerated me -" Of course, it was like Sasuke to avoid her as much as he wanted. "- but at the next clan meeting, I need to stand in front of them and tell them that if they allow another to try and off me, they'll regret it." Itachi chuckled. She knew her priority and determination, but the way she worded it needed more work.

Tomorrow night he would call the clan meeting to settle this, and she would come and stand beside him to put them all in their places.

~o~

He didn't sleep with someone on his mission. Why did she think that he would betray her like that, on orders? _And why do I feel like I possess him? We never owed each other anything._

He even apologized for how he treated her like a damsel in distress, making her move in with him simply for protection. He confessed his need to have a real form of feeling, of companionship, on his own instead of based on what others wanted of him. She was always positive that he had altogether stopped thinking about himself, but with his father and certain others out of the way, he was still having a hard time being a free man. As a result, he was struggling with how to treat HER now that they were mature adults.

But he always thought about her, didn't he? Something light inside her made her want to hold onto him, to weep, and beg him to retire from ANBU before the wedding. Although she felt a little selfish wanting to ask that of him. He'd made his choice, and she didn't want to push him on this.

The necklace she now wore - she wondered how he got it, but she decided it wasn't important.

"Go on to bed now, Izumi," he said after a moment, after she told him how the two weeks went. Besides enjoying life at home when she wasn't with Shisui and his team on patrol, she got good news that the Uchiha physician wanted to share with them upon his return. She'd been worried about this, since - avoiding clan obligation - she wanted a baby and to avoid missing out on that joy.

It might be only wishful thinking, but she could see Itachi being a good father. If he loved his younger brother, his village - and maybe her - enough, then how could he not love his own children?

She was now turning and walking back to her room, feeling his eyes on her form the entire time. The pendant looked like it was heavy, but it was light as a feather over her heart. Izumi felt a little uncertain about her state of dress for bed, though he saw her once before, the night before he left. He didn't show a hint of condemnation. He might have liked her comfort, and the thought brought a tinge of heat to her cheeks.

 _Izumi, this isn't going to be as bad as it has been...much. Itachi does care about you; otherwise, he wouldn't have gone so far to let you show yourself capable. You're overreacting because you wanted to prove yourself. This isn't how you usually are._

Which meant that she let herself get mad at Itachi for no apparent reason. She needed to forgive and forget. She had plenty of time to get in it with him over the littlest of things.

"Good night, Itachi," she told him, turning to look at him with a smile which he returned.

"And to you, Izumi."

~o~

 _"Now, I am going to attack you for sure, Sakura."_

 _The girl looked at her for a moment, first out of dismay and then reverted to determination. The two girls were out here in the training grounds, having it all to themselves for however long they needed. And first, today, she had to practice avoiding Izumi's attacks._

 _A_ kunoichi _could have monstrous strength if she had the best chakra control, serving as the backup for the men around her and greatly useful. And that also meant... "I shall not hold back," the older brunette warned the pinkette, before she threw herself into the air, raising her left leg as high as it could go, blocking out the sun with her silhouette, and yelling as she announced herself for the battle._

 _As she expected, Sakura looked at her with shock and barely evaded the strike into the earth, which left a great crater between them. Izumi had to snort when she looked at both hands of the younger girl raised to block out the impact against her - as well as at the one mistake that would leave her at a disadvantage if she were against enemies. "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" To prove her point, she delivered the blow into the middle of the girl's abdomen...and sent her flying across the field and crashing into one of the trees. The thing broke in half and collapsed as its striker did._

 _Sakura fell facedown into the ground._ Well, I did warn her I couldn't go easy on her. _"Sakura, why should you think to close your eyes when your enemy is before you?" Izumi demanded._

 _The question simply made the girl fire up and get up, without a cry of pain, and simply charged at her attacker who ducked when a punch was aimed to her head, and another into her midsection, finally -_

 _"CHA!"_

 _That fist came so close to hitting the older woman, who blocked it with the palm of her hand._ That's right, give it all you got. Your movements are getting better...

~o~

She was fondly reflecting those days she had with Sakura when she heard footsteps, being in the living room just cozying and reading over the report from patrol in which there was no activity from the Hidden Mist Village coming near Leaf grounds. Izumi looked up when she saw Sasuke pass her by, smiling at his back.

"Going out now?"

"Hn. We're going to meet with Granny Cat. It's been a while since I saw her." He paused at the door and turned to smirk at her. "I remember when Itachi used to take me when he'd do errands there for the clan. He came up with that game for me which was a start to helping me hone my Genin skills..."

Izumi chuckled and put down the latest form on the table. "So I learned from the cat lady herself. I can take a guess what she could want from you three, but I'd be spoiling the surprise," she teased, enjoying the annoyed narrowing of the eyes.

"I suppose I could guess what it could be, but I don't know if you were told this: one of the assignments my brother gave me was thought too dangerous that Itachi wouldn't let me go," Sasuke said through his teeth. "I promised myself that someday I would finish it and go beyond those limits he set for me." _And you might get that chance now to feel proud of yourself - and to make Itachi proud. Not that you didn't already._

"Good luck then, Sasuke. And tell your friends I said the same."

He cracked a small smile. "Thank you...Izumi." It must be foreign for him to be on a little friendlier term with her, but on her part, it felt good. She was also a little surprised that he didn't protest that his teammates weren't his friends; there might be hope for him yet. _Good luck to you, Sakura._ She watched him leave then without another word.

"Oh, I had a feeling he would warm a little better up to you," Mikoto said, coming in with her broom and dust pan in hand. "That means tonight, everyone else who doesn't look at you like that can start." Despite her smile, she might be a little nervous that there could be an uproar in the underground gathering at Nakano Shrine. She could picture herself standing before all the Uchiha as she presented herself as future matriarch, but that also meant speaking almost like a politician with the right words - regarding both her father and her own half-blooded status. It was time before she was married that she came to terms with Mitsuo's death as well as accept that just because he wasn't recognized didn't mean she shouldn't be. She was his daughter, but she was also half an Uchiha.

 _He also died that night aiding in protecting the civilians. He got his family away before the collapse. These people called my kinsmen ought to know once and for all._

Later that night, as promised, when Itachi came home before sundown, he took her hand and smiled, silently promising her he was right by her side. If anyone dared to try and speak over her, he would come up with the cleverest threat to keep the person in check.

Izumi was on the right of her future husband at the entrance when their fellow Uchiha started greeting them with smiles, some forced, and graciously accepted their praises - even if some might be hiding something fouler. The Uchiha of all ages were either too kind or too mean, very rarely in between.

Sasuke didn't show up today because of his mission, but hardly anyone ever asked for him except that they looked forward to his "time to shine at the Chuunin Exams". It was so hard to believe a few more weeks of that - and the wedding would be just in time, a few days before that.

Towards the back, Shisui watched with a thumbs up to her as she and Itachi took their places before the kneeling clansmen who came to listen to their leader - and interested to hear what the future wife had to say now.

 _Here goes nothing._

 **The flashback which was the training between Izumi and Sakura was the one and the same between the pinkette and Tsunade.**

 **Next chapter gonna have the long-awaited moment. Two of them, actually. ;D**


	14. The Wedding and the Wrap-Up

**Yup you can see what will finally happen. Oh, and I just felt like pointing out the latter part of the chapter title feels and sounds a little funny, but if anyone can guess its meaning... XD**

 **REVIEW DESERVING. You all waited forever for this! ;D  
**

Chapter Fourteen

The Wedding and the Wrap-Up

"Oh, this is far exceeding all expectations!" Kazue exclaimed, opening the package with care and showing the garment that all three women agreed on. It spoke tradition, beauty - but above all, Izumi Uchiha. The kimono was black with flowers in shades from lavender to royal purple, patterned on the hem and sleeves, tied with a golden _obi_ sash. What would make it better was that she had the flattery of her chest and waist, though kimonos in general were to freeze the height, keeping your head high, and provide the grace and poise necessary.

The seamstress had traditionally made all the different wedding garments for both bride and groom since the founding of the Leaf Village. The final result generally was completed three days before the wedding. Before today, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself and the impact of her words when she stood in front of the Uchiha.

 _"I don't need to remind you all of who I really am, but I do want to stand here and say that half of me is still like the rest of you. Not that long ago, one of our own - and the elder sister of the one my fiancée was engaged to long before me nonetheless - joined up with a relative of one of the elders and made an attempt on my life, held my own great-aunt hostage in our home, all because I am a half-blood. But know this: being matriarch isn't based on right or political standings. A woman, no matter her power levels and lineage, can show she's capable in many ways, as I have done. I know there are still some of you who oppose that idea."_

Expectedly, several did voice that protest, which was soon silenced when she went on. _"I'm the daughter of two different people, but that was hardly a fault of mine. You all saw it with your eyes the day I set your leader on the ground -"_ This earned some snickers, and even the man himself stifled a chuckle and wasn't ashamed. _"- but you will get no complaints when I'm aware of how some things are hard to let go. This clan has long since been brimmed with hatred, antagonism...and eventually discrimination. But those days are all over. I know what that felt like, but I refused to let it hold me down. I might have been treated differently my entire life, but here I am, and I intend to do everything in my power alongside my husband to make the clan satisfied as well as any outside friend and comrade."_

Nobody expected her to speak like that, but damn, did it feel good.

When the meeting was over, she could hear nearly every single word as if she had telepathy: _She ought to become a diplomat. Itachi has chosen well. She wouldn't back down on anything._

Shisui whistled and told her that he planned to promote her to being the talker of their team from now on, just like the way she'd done that night. "Hell, I ought to let you replace me as team leader," he joked, trapping her in the one-armed hug.

What Mikoto breathed against her ear boosted her confidence evermore. "You have a...much sharper tongue than I ever did."

"Just what is expected of an Uchiha - oh, yes, we are leaving out the 'half' once and for all!" Aunt Kazue declared proudly.

If only Sasuke could have been there to see it, but there was no reason he wouldn't believe what he'd be told. But there was also one who mattered most of all that night, and he took her up into his arms before surprising everyone by dipping her low and laying his mouth onto hers. Her mind fluttered like butterflies, just like the pit of her stomach - and her heart most of all. He was the only one to make her feel like this.

After that, for many days to follow, she was spent with the "lessons" between her and Kazue, with no one else aware because it was super important to her. These teachings - they were first brought to life in text by Buddhist monks who were sent into exile. By today's standards, it might seem as scandalous as it was then in terms of the phrases. And the short exposition itself: _Sexual intercourse between a man and a woman is the supreme Buddha activity. Sex is the source of intense pleasure, the root of creation, necessary for every living being, and a natural act of regeneration. To be united as a man and woman is to united with Buddha._

So, in other words, intercourse was conveyed as a spiritual experience rather than just pleasurable. Quoted: the "red seed from the female and the white seed from the male bring human beings into existence" - that was another way to say unity as one, as well as conception. These teachings were left unknown save for those in the Uchiha nowadays, given there was rare standing on tradition anymore. The terms and descriptions made her blood boil in a way that made her feel far more seriously than as a younger girl...

"Got to use something spiritual and sweet in one," her aunt joked, making her face turn redder than the lotus blossom of the color.

~o~

Traditional kimono were made to hold your back and posture straight. He could hardly wait until he was out of these after the services. There were so many rituals to go through. He could only hope his bride would be able to endure this as well as he would. He was wearing the black _haori_ with his family crest on the back, standing at the entrance to the Nakano Shrine as he waited for the arrival of his bride-to-be.

"Well, _aniki,_ how does it feel to finally become a husband?"

He chuckled and turned to ruffle his brother's hair, which made the younger frustrated and work to tame it back to the way it was. "It hasn't happened yet, Sasuke."

"But soon it will," Sasuke pointed out.

"Indeed. The feeling is...surreal." _To finally be with her, to spend the rest of my life making her happy and to take care of the people looking up to us - it's going to be nothing we can't do together._

When he turned around at the sounds of footsteps, his gaze immediately fell on his bride...and it was as if nothing else was going on but the sight of her. Shisui had to whistle himself and nudge him in the side.

The kimono was midnight for their clan, but splashed with her signature purple in the florals. Her hair was in a high, sleek bun and accented with a blossom clip encrusted with crystals that blared brightly enough to be seen from far away. Attached to it was a small, sheer black veil that covered her face.

Seeing the eyes on her besides his own, he saw it reflected in their irises: _she's the kind of woman I want to marry._ The envy in the women wasn't malicious, but she'd struck gold with the presentation.

He reached out and offered his hand to her when she was right in front of him, holding a hand-painted umbrella over her head. Her aunt was beside her, and several Uchiha bridesmaids behind. He saw they were also all in exquisite finery, but he could only pay attention to Izumi. She smiled up at him, genuine and not flashing to boast. Her eyes were shining with tears she was holding back.

He was taking the biggest step that pushed beyond his missions' limit: he saw the _love_ in her fierce, doe-like eyes. Itachi wanted to close his eyes, but that would have distracted him from the magnificent creature. She wasn't something - or someone - to analyze, because there had been more than enough time for that. She was the one for him, and though he was aware he was the ultimate catch, she didn't take any of this lightly.

This day was supposed to be primarily witnessed by Uchiha, but now it was changed. Lord Fourth was attending with his son Naruto, as was Sakura as a guest; even Kakashi and a few ANBU out of mask who knew him well.

Bride and groom found themselves walking up to the altar where the priest was waiting, kneeling and bowing their heads to receive the gods' blessing. Following was the _san-san-kudo_ , in which three sips each from him and Izumi was exchanged, then three more by the parents - in this case, his mother and Kazue, giving a total of nine to cement the bond between the families.

Time seemed to go on forever especially with these heavy robes. Looking over at her, he could hardly wait to get them both out of these. He'd been anticipating tonight. He learned everything necessary about this when he and Shisui were still boys - children of war, who grew up faster than a young one should. It was nothing foreign to him, but he had to repeatedly remind himself this wasn't something technical from a manuscript. He wanted this to mean something so much more...

After the exchange of the silver, intricately engraved rings, the kiss they shared was brief and chaste, but it made him tingle in certain places. The applause put the kind at the Hokage inauguration to shame.

The feast took place at the best restaurant outside the Uchiha district, since Minato announced that this was a glorious day that didn't deserve to be confined within the clan's walls. The Hokage hardly left office except for conference, diplomatic meetings and so on, therefore a wedding service was seldom. Naruto was enthusiastic to be at his first invite, Sakura was happy her _senpai_ was a married woman - but Sasuke hardly said much except a smirk and congratulations in not so many words.

"It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves," Izumi whispered to him when they were both at the head of the table. While there were many Uchiha enjoying the meals ordered in comfortable silence, Naruto's boisterous excitement and Sakura's irritation highlighted it from afar. It was amusing. Her aunt and his mother were eagerly exchanging whatever ideas they could be scheming, such as a rush of new babies which made Itachi snort. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Do you feel like having kids anytime soon?"

He hummed and looked down at her lightly. "There is no rush, Izu-kun," he purred, thrilled at finally calling her dear at this time. "We'll have as many little ones as we want when the time comes."

~o~

She thought the festivities would never end. She wouldn't do anything differently, but she was relieved when it was all over. Those exhausting speeches - but oh, how loving and congratulatory they were from certain people - and it was funny to watch Naruto burst out with his, making his teammates hit their heads on the table, and for his sensei to stifle snickers. And his father could hardly contain his humor!

 _Think Shisui had one too many._ He'd slurred such impropriety and caused her face to burn so hot she thought she was in a furnace.

Being married finally had never felt so wonderful. It wasn't as strong and intense like a little girl would dream, but it was everything she hoped for. It was memorable, honorable, and fulfilling. When the toasts were done, she and Itachi gave their guests each a lacy bag of sweet almonds along with an origami crane that symbolized a long, contented marriage. She and her new husband also gave her great-aunt and his mother each a beautiful, small bouquet of pink roses, orange ones, purple orchids and greenery.

What was also a work of art, personalized behind her back and having been the surprise from her mother-in-law and her aunt, was the cake itself. Each layer ended with green bamboo sticks, covered about with white orchids and camellias; the middle tier was the tallest of the rest, bearing a painting of the bride and groom as they were now, the likeness brilliant and akin. And before the party had begun, the gift money given was so much that it wished prosperity and wealth absolutely. Traditionally, close family paid twice as friends did.

This had always been a blessing by some, a burden by others with financial problems, but now it was a sign of love and support.

When the celebrating was over, Izumi and her new husband were heading to the onsen, where a room was also prepared for the honeymoon a few days longer. Before that, they returned back to the compound to get out of these heavy robes, and Izumi sighed with relief when she found herself about to be in her favorite lavender sweatshirt and black short set - but then Kazue held up something that made her jaw drop to the floor. She found herself staring at dark purple silk-satin patterned with dreamy pastel florals all over.

"Oh, don't give me that look, niece!" Kazue scolded heartily. "This was your mother's - and you're going to be relaxing as well as _imaginative_ -" Her dark eyes twinkled. "- when you show this off to your husband."

Well, no choice in the matter, was it? Izumi accepted and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. Hazuki mewled and went up to rub herself against her mistress' legs. With the little bag carrying the _yukata_ in her arms, she went out of her bedroom, dressed currently in her lavender shirt and black shorts when she heard none other than her husband and cousin-in-law; it felt a little weird to call him that since she'd been on his team for many years now.

"Shisui, I can handle this, thank you very much. You've given me this advice for years."

"Awww, that's too bad, cousin. Still, the first night is special that you still need the words of wisdom from your best friend. Good thing I spoke to the onsen owner about what you need for the bridal room -" _Ugh, damn it, Shisui!_ Now Itachi seemed to share the same thought with his response.

"That will be all! I thank you for everything then, Shisui."

It was then that they both turned around and saw her standing there. She purposefully made herself known. "Oi, Izu-chan!" Shisui said, cheeks pink and his posture awkward. "Good night, great party, and I'll see you when the honeymoon is over!" She just rolled her eyes and waved him bye. The worse to happen were the rest of the guys in the team making jokes worse than him.

Itachi cleared his throat to get her attention. "Shall we get going?"

It wasn't a long walk to the hot spring room and board. This could be called the inn of the Uchiha district, but notably it was reserved for honeymooners, and the rules of separation of the sexes still applied, but Shisui had pulled strings to make sure everything was her and Itachi for three days. It was going to be just the two of them. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

She was a Shinobi, so losing her virginity - when they got there - couldn't be as bad as the other forms of pain she felt in her life, right?

The vows of the _Tachikawa-ryu_ rang to mind when they arrived at the bathhouse, going to their separate spaces to clean up and then join in one of the hot spots - and he suggested the women's since it was nearer and offered a splendid view of the gardens.

 _We trust in the teachings of the Tachikawa-ryu._

 _We vow to cooperate and come together in mutual accord in the body and mind at all times._

 _We vow to perform these rites carefully under strict supervision by a master of Tachikawa-ryu._

 _We vow to try not to argue or fight._

 _We vow to try and avoid competing, making unconstructive criticism, or blame each other._

 _We vow to try not to overindulge in food or drink._

Its creator had gone into exile and eventually committed suicide, and many copies of the rites had been destroyed because of the "immorality", but a few copies were known today, except hard to obtain. Nevertheless, the influence was strong to those who passed the teachings down through the generations. The lessons were spoken orally since written on parchment was an abomination to the enlightened.

What did it matter now? It was her wedding night, and it was going to be taken seriously. And here in the women's changing room, she was washing herself, using the razor, as well as washing her hair before twisting and pinning it behind her head. It might dry into curls like this, which would be a nice change. When she was finished, she dressed up in the purple _yukata_ and went out to meet her husband in the spring. The couple in Buddhism bathed in the spring without physical contact, to be in accord with the body, mind and tongue - to be devoid of all negative emotion. Then the man first says he "aspires to enter the Womb Realm" before the woman "receive the Diamond Realm". This wasn't just meant as a sexual turn of phrase, but as a spiritual means to enter the other world to gain knowledge of the deities inhabiting.

Itachi was already in the spring when she arrived. She halted when she took in his long ponytail down his back, and the powerful muscles there as well as his arms and shoulders shown when he had his back to her as he gazed out at the gardens. The steam of the waters made his skin glisten. He heard her come in and turned his face only halfway to watch her.

She undid the towel around her body and let it fall to the cool, stoned ground. Itachi gave no reaction except a slight upturn of that corner of his mouth, saying nothing. Izumi felt a little self-conscious, but she walked over, naked, and stepped into the water, keeping a distance away from him but still watching, reveling the passionate temperature both from the water and just watching him.

"I like what I am seeing."

Dipping further into the water so her shoulders and up were uncovered, Izumi swallowed and looked down at the smoldering, purifying waters. "Um...thank you." Her eyes returned to look back at him when he turned around from the view behind them, feeling like she was the girl who blushed and stuttered when she got nervous around him.

He was right in front of her then, leaning down close enough to nearly touch her nose with his. "I am nervous, too," he breathed warmly. "But I am not afraid." He then placed a soft, chaste kiss on her nose before moving away from her. His confidence was enough for her to regain hers.

It was during this time they spent talking about topics they didn't get the chance for during their engagement - importantly that day he gave her the bracelet, which was also what he told her: _"You shouldn't become a Shinobi. You're far too kind and innocent to be amongst the blood, death and tears. Trust me when I say I have seen more than enough to know this. You will be seen as weak and lacking in hate."_ How wrong he had been!

"I deeply regret telling you that, Izumi," Itachi said, looking at her from his position across the spring, watching her as she began to swim about purely out of habit while he watched her, eyes darkening with desire. No longer was it the onsen making her body feel the same way. He seemed to see this in her body language. "You want to leave now and head to bed?"

The hint was more than just sleeping. "Are you sure sleep is all you can think of after this?" Now she would drop the innocent act and be the wife he deserved, and in return he would give her the same care.

"Not quite. However, before we do that, I suggest we first drink." He turned around and picked up the small bowl of hot water where the sake bottle and two cups were placed. He did the honors of pouring them and let her grab hers before he took his own, holding it up to hers. "I make this solemn vow to my wife - the most beautiful, kindred and fierce lady I have known. May we never let anything come between us, nor should clan traditions matter in these times and more to come. We pave way for a new and brighter future."

He made these promises more times than she could remember, and he meant every single word. She hailed with him and then swallowed the first cup, and then another to follow before he stopped them both. "That was more than I intended. I don't want these effects to affect our feelings. We need to want on our own will," he told her, putting the small, round porcelain back onto the tray. "I suggest we leave now before it gets too late."

Their room given was clean and spotless, the bed was covered with an array of fresh flowers, such as lavender, lily-of-the-valley, and red rose petals. Lavender for faithfulness and to provide a rich, seductive scent; lily-of-the-valley for sweetness, and who could be ignorant of the red rose itself in every country? _Shisui...was this all you, or did you have help? Aunt Kazue and Mikoto, I won't be surprised._

The thrill of anticipation crept up her spine as her bridegroom took her hand, leading her further in. There were candles placed in certain locations of the room, like in the teachings. They were in each of the five earthly elements.

The red candle for fire was placed on the small table beside the doorway, where a lush bamboo and succulent arrangement rested; this direction was south. Joined with it was the yellow for earth.

Ahead, north, on the windowsill, was the black candle for water. There was also a small jar of incense sticks ready to be lit.

East to the shelf of different books supplied were blue and green for wood.

And finally, due west which was the table beside the bed which lay beneath the window, was the white candle which was pure to be filled like a void. It represented that once the marriage was consummated, two would become one and united under the divine. _The Buddha's image is one's own body. Man and woman naked and adorned, legs cross in the lotus position on both sides, but the woman sits atop the man for him to enter her - quote, "the jeweled jade stem enters her mysterious gate". In this position, they meditate together whilst combined through the genitals, breathing evenly...I don't know how they could remain still and in another world that long while hooked like THAT._ Izumi fidgeted as she moved about to draw down the covers, letting some flower petals fall to the floor in shades of white, purple and red. The smell was strong and sweet. Behind her, she heard the rustling of clothes falling. She stiffened and stood up, slowly turning around and burning so hot in the cheeks she thought her skin would melt away when she was blessed with the sight of a nude, aroused husband with the plain black _yukata_ fallen around his feet. He reached behind him and pulled out the tie so his long hair fell down his back.

"I-Itachi..."

"You don't have to say that you like what you're seeing. I can see it in your face," he told her with a slight smirk that turned her into a bubbling hot puddle in her place. He stepped out of the midnight pool and advanced, powerful muscles rippling. He wasn't large and bulky, but he was built fine and the very image of masculinity. "I'm going to disrobe you now." She let him do it without a complaint, finding all of herself seen in front of him. The blushing maid she was put her arms over both her breasts; the other intimate part should have also been hidden, but she forgot until the last minute. Seeing this, Itachi shook his head, chuckling and gently pulling her arms down so he could see her breasts. Full, filling his hands perfect, nipples dark pink and hard as flower buds ready to bloom. She whimpered when he squeezed them before kneading them tenderly.

His voice dropped low and rich. "Your skin soft like a flower..." One of his hands moved from a breast and traveled down to trace the inner concave of her stomach. "...these powerful lines of your body..." He bowed his head to nuzzle her ear and pulled her body close to his. "I don't know if I'll stop keeping my hands from you now." His fingers combed through her long hair after pulling it out of its clip, which fell to the ground atop her gown.

He called...he called her soft as a flower but strong as the wind that made it dance. He LOVED touching her like this. Izumi bit her bottom lip which made him _tsk_. "Now, don't mar that pretty lip of yours. It's _my_ job." With that, he leaned over and gently took the pad between his teeth, carrying out that promise.

Molten heat flushed between her thighs that she soon felt something sticky down one of them. Her hands bolted to his arms, tracing the sculpted lines and grasping his shoulders, moving around to caress his naked back. He sighed at her touch and buried his face deeper into her neck and shoulder juncture, kissing her throbbing vein which made her body thrum with more liquid fire. She felt her legs wobble as they turned to jelly, which made him pick her up then and carried her over to the bed. His strong, warrior's body covered her smaller one intimately and protectively, his thighs trapping her waist. She gasped in rapture at how his beautiful body rubbed against hers, exceeding any dreams she might have had, with promise and letting it all flow naturally. This man who could peer right into people's souls and guide them - or use the enemies' against them - was going to make love to her.

 _Make love._

There was one thing that bothered her. In all this time, he had not yet said that he loved her. It was disappointing, to say the least. She never bothered to talk to him about it, because it didn't seem necessary, but now - "Oh!" His lips and teeth latched onto her right breast, tongue swirling around the nipple to make her writhe beneath him, even when he had her pinned down. Her other breast was aching beneath the touch of the other hand. Meanwhile, the other hand slipped over her right thigh and between their bodies to find the small curtain of pubic hair hiding her little treasure, and when that was discovered, she uttered a little cry at the pleasure that her body went wild like a cat in heat over. "ITACHI!"

"Sshh, let me." He then shifted his body to bring his hips against hers, his manhood rubbing against her. The flesh was stiff with heat and pumping veins of blood. The white bud at the tip resembled a real pearl, a homage to the phrase in the text - the pearl ready to join with her pure pink one and then pierce her virgin altar. She refrained from biting her bottom lip at the pain that would come. It would come and go, she assured herself. Itachi looked at her with such concern that it warmed her core. "It's okay, Itachi," she breathed, reaching up to cup his face with one hand and then using her other to run through his luscious hair that fell over one side of his face like a black waterfall, shielding them from the rest of the world.

Her thighs parted open to let him enter and moaned in pain, then pleasure when he took her far away from the real world and into the next. The delicate flames of the candles danced in harmony with their union.

 _...oh, gods, that was..._

When it was over, they were both slick with heat and tired to their bones. The insides of her legs were sticky with her blood and Itachi's seed, making her revel in the fact she was both a full-fledged woman and a _wife._ Then his voice broke the air. "Izumi...Uchiha." Brides usually changed their names to that of their husbands', but here were two distant cousins and childhood friends that were unknowingly destined from the moment they met. She had been fortunate to never give any part of her identity to this man, because of him, her own hands, and those in their small circle of people who genuinely cared for them.

"Did you enjoy it?" Itachi asked, looking over at her as they both lay on their sides, looking up at the ceiling for awhile, at the silvery light that cast over their heads. She turned and looked at him, smiling.

"It was more than like." _And I'm going to prove it._ She was told that this technique a woman could use on her husband would make him weak beneath her, that the taste was bittersweet, but she wanted to test that theory. So she slid beneath the covers, kissing at his muscled contours on the way, and found herself between his legs underneath the covers. His manhood was a perfect length, crowned with a scant patch of black hair that tickled the bottom half of her face as she licked around to bring his erection back to life before taking him all the way in. Whoever said it was right: he tasted bittersweet, but not unpleasantly so.

Itachi growled and thrashed wilder than she did, but oh, he wasn't going to get away from her clutches. She was enjoying this too much. His liquid pleasure soon unraveled and loaded into her mouth, which she swallowed down until there was nothing left. Once all of it was gone, she looked up at the panting face of her husband. Strands of his hair plastered to his face while more was on his shoulders. He looked down at her when she poked her head up and over from the blankets, and hoarsely laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were trying to kill me on our wedding night, Izumi."

Tonight was fun in itself when husband and wife, still fully nude, recovered their energy and enjoyed more sake as well as homemade sweets brought with them - in and out of bed well into the late hours.

 **Was the wait worth it regarding the marriage and love scene? :$**

 **Last couple days were...hard for me mentally and emotionally, and I really tried my hardest to not let it stunt me with this great chapter I know I am proud of. My father and grandmother were heatedly fighting over the way we are currently living, and it's so terrible I can't repeat it in words. It's one of those life things that you wish you could forget.**

 **The textbook on Japanese tantra is known as** _ **Tachikawa-ryu**_ **, and it's a correspondence to Indian tantra (Kama Sutra). This here is from Wiki regarding the elements of the union of man and woman under the divine Buddha: "** **The room must be spotless and absolutely clean, well secluded, with a small altar. The secret Buddha image is kept veiled, not to be uncovered until after the rites are performed. Kuden** **(** **口伝** **) (secret oral teaching), the instructions regarding the Buddha image are only to transmitted orally and never written down. Fresh flowers are placed on the altar, together with appropriate seasonal offerings from the mountains and the sea. Kindle fragrant incense. Light the room with five candles. (The candles are the five colors of the elements and are placed in the appropriate direction: fire-red, south; water-black, north; wood-green/blue, east; earth-yellow, south; void-white, west)"**

 **I feel a few more chapters left in here, with no need to add any moments that ought to not be there, and it's coming along far better than I earlier ever imagined for this story to go. :)**

 **One more thing before we proceed with the next chapter: how do you think we should get Itachi to finally say that he LOVES Izumi and knows damned well he does? I didn't want to make it a direct, clichéd love confession you see every day, so it's all going with the flow.**


	15. The Exams and the Enemy

**My God, my sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting for this. This month has been utter hell in terms of the wildfires and net neutrality issue, and it exhausted me so much I am struggling with another fic unrelated to this. What's added to it is another short I did in which a reviewer had to say that I did a good story but didn't expand enough. I CHOSE to keep it as a oneshot. As the author, I am calling all the shots.**

 **In time for the holidays to begin, let's get to another event you have all waited for. :D**

Chapter Fifteen

The Exams and the Enemy

His mind and body were in a lax state. Warmth, a sensation of victory...he had never felt so manly and powerful. He looked down at his sleeping bride in his arms just as the slightest rays of dawn painted the sky. Dark blue and pastel streamed into the window and onto the floorboards as well as the quilt covering him and Izumi. Her body spooned against him, her arm draped over his muscular chest, and her thigh gently rubbed against his sleeping member which was slowly waking up.

His belly tightened into a knot. He turned and buried his face into her soft hair, but even that didn't help him drift off into sleep.

She must have sensed it as she roused from her stupor and looked up at him through lidded eyes. "Nice way to wake up," she mumbled as she continued rubbing her thigh against his groin, making him clench his teeth and moan in his throat. She giggled and increased the pressure because it was a little game for her. Oh, she wanted to play now, did she? _Well, then..._

Itachi flipped her over onto her back in a moment. He attacked her mouth feverishly, tongue slipping through her lips to possess her. She arched and whimpered when he moved down to her breast and licked at the nipple like a cat drinking milk. Her knee came up and bumped against his burning erection, making him hiss and release her from his mouth, fighting over his control at the joint massaging his stiff heat. For a first-timer - and only last night! - she picked up quick what to do to him. He underestimated her just like he underestimated her the first time she laid him flat on his back.

"Is this...how we're going to spend the rest of the morning?" she asked, gasping sharply when he slipped his own knee in between her legs, parting them to whiff the strong aroma of the dark wet heat gathering down there.

Itachi chuckled darkly and kiss the middle of her stomach. "Much longer than that, wife," he drawled, dipping his tongue into her belly button, drawing little squeaks from her. This was going to be a much longer honeymoon than it seemed.

~o~

"All right, we have our work cut out for us as always," Shisui told them just as they suited up and met in the training grounds. The honeymoon was over too quickly, if you asked Izumi, but it was a few days of paradise she wanted to cherish forever. She and her new husband did nothing but enjoy the hot springs and stay in their room making love numerous times. At this rate, she might get pregnant so soon.

Was it normal for a new bride to suddenly - and naturally - have baby fever so early in the marriage?

Izumi was a happy new wife, and not even a week passed since then. Aunt Kazue said the first couple weeks or maybe months were bliss, but it wouldn't stay that way without work. And that also meant her husband would start to be possessive more and more of her - and that counted when another man besides him and Shisui who looked at her a certain way or even tried to flirt with her. It would never be the first time that happened. Not just in the Uchiha clan, but everywhere.

Shisui and the guys couldn't even stop teasing her because she was a married woman now, and even had to "whine" and say they would miss her when she would go on leave when she got knocked up. "Awww, you guys are gonna miss me that much?" Izumi teased them, going up to pinch their cheeks and give a faux kiss, saving her distant cousin, dearest friend and _taichou_ for last. "I'm not going to let pregnancy or being a housewife ruin everything, and that's my final word." She and Itachi did talk about that, and it was firm and final as far as either of them were concerned, but when they did come to expect their first child, it was expected of her to take leave so not to put the baby at risk. Like she would ever do that!

Now back to the present. As Shisui said, their work was cut out for them as it would be in the next few months. At long last: the Chuunin Exams. Every Genin of the Leaf Village would give it all their best - from the lesser to the best. It made her feel excited for three certain ones, and took her back to her time so many years ago. She would have failed if it hadn't been for Shisui and her aunt.

It had also been Itachi's words that motivated her above all.

And as a result, she decided that on this first day of his brother's opportunity for promotion to Chuunin, she would give her husband a gift just like he did for her when they were children. She'd been to the blacksmith and requested the custom specially for him. In her hands now was a chain of stainless steel, with a horizontal plate etched with the Uchiha crest and surrounded by small flames.

"For the man with a core of steel and burning passion," were her words when she gave it to him just before he left.

Itachi swallowed visibly when he looked down at the steel wrapped around his right wrist. Words failed him. His only way of thanking her was a kiss on the lips that lifted her off her feet like a teenager stricken with the dart of love.

Lord Fourth didn't have to remind everyone this, but the Chuunin Exams were a purpose to nurture new Shinobi and to strengthen the bond between villages. Originally during the last great war, the five nations each kept their own exams individually, before the fighting was over and it was agreed that to join and meet bi-annually would improve relations. What was unique was that the "winner" didn't guarantee promotion or even failure, although if the onlookers saw necessary characteristics to earn the rank of Chuunin, then regardless, the member would advance. Which meant it was possible for as many of the final standings to pass. Victory only stretched the acting Genin's chances into the next round.

However, if there were one too many Genin to go around, measures of reducing the numbers had to be taken. In short: a process of elimination.

First would come the written exam, which was a test of gathering intel on the mission and even passing onto your comrades, even if the rules go that cheating meant disqualification, always observed by Proctors. The man in charge of this first round was none other than Ibiki Morino himself. Izumi could remember being intimidated at first sight by the man as if it were yesterday!

She and the team watched as all the Genin from each outside nation came in. Lightning, Mist, Stone, and Sand...

The smallest was Rain. That village was mostly cut off from the larger nations, seeking little aid, but they never once tried to seize hold of anyone. Hanzo the Salamander was a legendary nutcase worse than the rest of them - maybe. Down in history was when he battled against the three dubbed Sannin - Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade the Snail Princess, and Orochimaru the Serpent.

Shisui's team was one of many on the lookout. Even during the Chuunin Exams, nothing could be overlooked. Two Sharingan users in the shadows made it better than one.

Izumi found herself spotting none other than the Hidden Grass Village participants coming in as one of the last. All of these nations would join for the second round of the exams. None of these young ninja-in-training would expect what was coming of them in between three days of recuperation until the next match...

~o~

He could have handed in his resignation as soon as he and Izumi returned, but with the Chuunin Exams now in play and his brother involved, he could postpone until the tests were over. What was one of two to worry about?

Itachi reminded himself that he couldn't get too far ahead. He and his wife both had work to do - work that came first before their marriage needed it. Although during their honeymoon and when they returned home to Sasuke and the other women, Itachi already could see it happening that he was determined to see it through. Half of him was bent on following the ways of the _Tachikawa-ryu,_ which included no competition or arguing. To come to mind as equals. It seemed too easy, and life didn't work just based on religion anymore.

 _And overindulge in food and drink? That's hardly a concern._

His room and hers were eventually cleared out so they shared one together, and it was none other than the master bedroom which his parents once shared. Mikoto offered to give it up just for them. "After all, why be in that big room when your father is no longer here?" she'd said jokingly. She had a point there. So she took Izumi's room instead; his old one would eventually become his first child's.

It was too early to decide how many he and Izumi would have, but two was a good limit to begin with. He'd grown up with a younger brother he loved and protected. She'd been an only child and would have no trouble.

Looking down around his wrist, Itachi smiled beneath his mask at the bracelet which she had given him that morning. She'd returned the gesture not only as a favor, but a token of love. The steel cooled his skin before setting it on a frenzied fire.

He surveyed the arrival of the neighboring villages, and one who stood out most of all was the Sand - particularly Gaara with his brother Kankuro and sister Temari. The look in the youngest boy's eyes was filled with such quiet bloodlust and hatred underneath a poised face. The _kanji_ symbol on the left of his forehead meant "love" - was it nothing but a joke? His own father had ordered his death on multiple occasions and failed. The Uchiha wondered if the Chuunin Exams would be a test for the boy somehow...

 _The written exam should be no issue. It's nothing Sasuke cannot handle, but I wonder if Naruto will be able..._

He wondered how Minato-sama was taking to meeting with the Kazekage at any moment.

At the end of the day of the first round, he returned to find Izumi in a pleasant mood, Sasuke giving off a rare aura of pride which could mean only one thing: he'd passed the first exam.

If Fugaku had been here, he would have said it was nothing compared to wartime which was your harshest but best teacher.

But the next worst was to come, which Itachi already knew along with his wife when he met her worried eye across the kitchen, where it was just them and Sasuke who was enjoying his meal she'd made. Mikoto was elsewhere, enjoying her free time since the newlyweds could run the household now. Hazuki the cat lay curled on the floor beside the table, tail flicking about in her nap. "Aunt Kazue is running errands," Izumi told him, bringing over the bowls of miso and turnips for him and herself. She was smiling, but the look in her eye remained.

 _The Forest of Death is next._

"Naruto...loud as ever," Sasuke was saying when the three of them all sat together. "He really said that he wasn't going to let a 'stupid writing assignment stop my path to becoming the next Hokage!' He really got to Ibiki Morino and the Proctors - and the rest of us."

Itachi could not help but chuckle. His wife put a hand over her mouth and giggled as if it were the greatest joke she ever heard.

~o~

She watched from above in the trees as all Genin listened to their Proctor - Anko Mitarashi, whom she remembered giving her a hard time during their own days at the Academy - as she explained that their lives could very much be at risk in Training Ground Forty-Four, given the various deadly fauna and flora, all of which were great in size and numbers. Commonly were bears, tigers and leeches.

Each three-man squad was to get both Heaven and Earth scrolls from the opposing team and then be one of the first to reach the ending tower - steal by all means necessary. They had a grand total of five days or within, the fifth and final expiring by nightfall. This meant that if any deaths transpired, the Proctors weren't held accountable but the candidates. First would come the signing of the contract to acknowledge this. Hence was why these grounds were labeled forty-four because of the symbolism of death in the numbers.

She remembered her mother biting her nail when she learned of her own daughter participating in such a hazard, but Hazuki let her do it anyway. The fear at the time was because Izumi had still been struggling with her Sharingan levels. It was a miracle that she made it through with her squad by the finish.

However, she spotted what she was sure Shisui had done when one of the Hidden Grass ninja caught Anko's kunai she'd lost at a point - and that was when the _tongue_ came into contact and wrapped around it to offer back. Anko didn't seem to be bothered, for she thanked the long-haired Shinobi.

"No...don't tell me..." Izumi muttered, looking over to Shisui when she saw the troubled glare. "Shisui..."

"Just what I was thinking," he grumbled, then raised his finger to the others. They needed to start searching the grounds before they contacted Anko and then the Hokage once they found whatever it was they suspected - and all they could do was hope that they were wrong.

It wasn't long before they traced the tracks to the site of the Buddha...and it was presented with the most macabre sight that would make your heart freeze and explode into fragile particles.

Mahogany blood splattered the Divine One himself, some onto the grass which waved in the breeze. And there lay the three forms at its feet, facedown, but one in particular they recognized as the leader with the long hair and the abnormally long tongue - except when Izumi did the honors of turning him over, ever so gently, the sight sent her staggering back in spite of herself. The men, including Shisui, uttered strangled exclamations.

The head plate bore the Kusogakure insignia. But that was not all...

"Oh, gods...the face is gone." Her stomach rolled, and she turned around and threw up, the rancid stench of gore, tendon and muscle making her throw up the small lunch she'd made herself and her boys. Around her, she heard them doing the same, but Shisui swallowed it down and set about securing the crime scene before ordering two of the men to help while Izumi and the rest got it together to seek the nearest Black Ops unit for help.

When they arrived as well as Anko, the knowing fear showed on her former rival's face as to WHO the real _man_ behind the stolen face was.

 **Uh oh, more trouble we all know... (cold sweat)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, and Merry Christmas. :D Reviews appreciated as always.**


	16. The Snake and the Submerse

**Hopefully this story will be done by the New Year. And holy smoke, I can't believe early next month marks the anniversary of when I first started "The Beast's Flower". XD What adds to it, OVER a year of writing for this fandom, and so many accomplished. How time flies!**

 **I also want to add that I really miss hearing from KHB123, the great ItaIzu lover. Been so long enough, and I hope life is treating you okay.**

Chapter Sixteen

The Snake and the Submerse

"It has to be him."

If Izumi Uchiha had to ask anyone a question as to what a certain animal did, she would ask them this: _What exactly does a snake do?_

The answer would be plain, obvious and simply: snakes slithered, hissed, and struck the unexpected if the target didn't have keen enough eyes to watch where they stepped. Or if they did happen to see the serpent clearly, then they either had to stand perfectly still or run if the certain species they recognized didn't have incredible speed to chase.

In this case, the slithering slime took someone else's skin to cover up his own. Wherever the imposter was, he was in the Forest of Death amongst the Genin - _THEIR Genin._

Which meant that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were in immediate danger and had no idea what they were up against.

"The lot of you, notify the Hokage," Anko ordered the ANBU, all of whom acknowledged and were gone in a flash. "And Shisui, your team will be with me while we go into that forest and seek this demon out ourselves. We can't let him touch any of our Genin..."

It wasn't long before they were all in the forty-fourth training ground, in which the hour was starting to grow late, and they had to find that bastard before the sun went down. But if he was still active, they could still be lucky. And since Anko once trained under him - before he discarded her just as he defected the village for his heinous crimes - she still had that special connection, immoral as it was. Izumi's eyes landed on the three black tomoe on the space where the base of her neck and shoulder met, cringing.

 _The Cursed Seal of Heaven._

When young Anko had been recovered, the girl had no recollected memory of what had happened to her and underwent extensive care, but that was all anyone knew. The exact details were classified, even to non-ANBU like herself. If Shisui knew anything, he would not breathe a word either.

Minato-sama was going to know about this very soon, and he was going to something that his predecessor, Lord Sarutobi, never could do. It was no secret that the Third Hokage failed to kill his own student on sight the night he was discovered in the Forbidden Room. Izumi could imagine how the old man felt about one of his prized students becoming such a monster.

All anyone knew was that Orochimaru was responsible for the deaths of many Shinobi, young and old, for his illegal experiments of life and death.

And now he was here. Was he going to assassinate Lord Fourth and take over the village? Destroy it?

"All out now, and if you see him, you know what to do," Anko told them, then spared a quick look at Izumi with a wry smirk like she gave when they were younger.

~o~

 _"Hey, are you awake?!"_

 _Someone was knocking her on the head, but not hard enough to give her a migraine. Her head was throbbing of its own, and from one certain factor: her ocular channels threatened to rupture thanks to the damned lack of chakra levels for the one thing her mother's people were known for. She was glad no one was there to watch this embarrassment that was her legendary pass-out. In two more months would be the Chuunin Exams; was she going to spend her entire career losing consciousness and waking up to monstrous headaches because of her halfling lineage?_

 _Anko was standing over her, silhouette blocking the sun. They were out in the third training ground. "Well, Uchiha, are you going to answer me? Is this gonna go on forever or what? You know that you can't help it if you're only half Uchiha," she said, sneering a little. "I think you should just stick to_ taijutsu _and_ ninjutsu. _Sure, the latter combines both physical and chakra, but you've got enough to cover, am I right?"_

 _And this girl always picked on her because she saw someone "weaker" than her. She'd always hounded Izumi since day one, and it seemed promotion to Chuunin was the last chance to make her life miserable._

 _"Also, let me ask you this: what's gonna happen when you go toe-to-toe with Orochimaru-sensei or someone like him? Are you going to become a sitting duck or even let your comrades die because of your_ clumsiness _?"_

 _The fist of Izumi Uchiha aimed right for Anko Mitarashi's head as her temper snapped. This girl pushed one too many of her buttons. If Itachi called her too kind and weak, then Anko was going to pay for calling out her "clumsiness". She was going to wipe that smirk off her face once and for all._

~o~

 _"Remember, we corner him even if he is one of the Big Three. We have everything we need to know about him, but he could also have developed more over the years."_ That was Shisui's warning before they all set out as ordered, scouting the forest whilst taking care to not interfere with the other Genin. They could not afford to mistake it for someone else they knew, for the stolen identity of the Grass ninja was all the solid evidence they needed.

Orochimaru, after all, was the master of disguise.

To imagine that he wore the face of another on his own, hiding himself like the snake he was, made Izumi's stomach roll. She never met the man besides hearing all those stories about him, and loathed the fact that the Sandaime didn't kill the monster when he had the chance. _It was his own student, someone he probably loved like a son. And if he were still here today, no doubt he'd either still hesitate or be too weak._ Either way, Lord Fourth was here and might do something about it.

If she found him first, she would keep him from touching any of the participants from any village, be it her own or the guests. Determination in her veins, she leaped through the jungle, swinging from vine to vine, jumped branch to branch and on. Her heart pumped with the thrills.

"- what you want about Naruto! That he's a pest! But at least he is doing something and isn't a COWARD! And as for me - you can call me annoying all you want, but someday I will be just like the both of you because I'm tired of being the pink damsel in distress!"

 _Sakura._

She had arrived. Izumi crouched above, watching them from the rear end of where her little pinkette was - and there was Sasuke face-to-face with none other than the _Grass ninja._ Her first instinct was to jump in and interfere, but it looked like her brother-in-law had it under control -

\- and how right she was.

His Sharingan blazed to life, showing two tomoe. His last one had awakened during the battle with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, so would the third come this time around? He withdrew a kunai and went onto the attack. It was then that she saw it all in his eyes.

 _Naruto...Sakura...I knew it all along with you, Sasuke. Your eyes have really opened up._

All of which narrowed down to this: he was going to protect them because they were precious to him. Izumi reached up and wiped the fresh tear at the corner of her eye with her thumb. What happened next was a battle between earth and fire. The Kuso-nin's - _no, he's a phony; a murderous phony_ \- body stretched in a disgusting length like a giant serpent and counterattacked like a demon from hell, which Sasuke deflected back with great balls of fire from his mouth. At that rate, he was going to burn the entire forest down if they made it outside this area. Thank the gods Naruto wasn't in their line of target. He was unconscious, beaten well, but not in serious danger by the look of it.

Sasuke nearly got the drop on him when he caught his opponent and turned him upside down, slamming his head into the earth...only for it to be an Earth Style Substitution to turn into melting mud. The real one unleashed a shower of kunai which he dodged, and then withdrew his wire and lasso'd them out in every direction, surrounding the Grass Shinobi and trapping him to the wide tree trunk, before performing another fire technique, except Izumi never thought she'd see this one coming even without her Sharingan.

The Dragon Flame Jutsu. She could hardly believe her eyes. This was her first time seeing him do THAT. Why, if only Itachi could see how his little brother had come so far! He'd be just as proud of him as she was.

The screams were music to her ears as she knew it was for Sasuke. _If only Naruto could see this._ And Sakura ran up to him to congratulate him and check to see if he was alright, but he appeared to be fatigued. But neither paid any attention to their rival in the distance which was going to be a fatal mistake. Izumi watched with horror as she saw the man recover and pull himself free from the bindings with incredible strength. Even more monstrous was the fact the tone of voice changed to that of a slithering serpent. She reached behind her for her special shuriken which would not miss its target and follow their every movement. Her fingers grasped around it, making her feel relaxed and confident.

The sign he made paralyzed Sasuke and Sakura in their tracks, rendering them frozen with utter fear. "Such mastery of the Sharingan at so young an age must mean that you are very special. You truly are his brother. If anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's..."

There were no words to describe the paralysis of her heart as she realized the demon had been here in search of her brother-in-law. Her husband was a legend, untouchable, so that meant Sasuke... _I need to act now. I've stood by long enough._

"Yes...you'll do nicely."

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Sasuke yelled, obviously sick of being in this position. He audibly gagged at the sight of the person's face, half of which had fallen off...showing ghostly white skin and a yellow serpent's eye beneath. Chuckling, the other answered.

 _Go on, answer him. That's all the confirmation we need._ It also meant someone else had to tell these three young ninja when all of this was over. "My name is Orochimaru. And as for what I want - that will have to wait another time. First, you will have to defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja under my command." It was then that she saw his headband had changed. The grass emblem had mysteriously become that of a _musical note._ He said "Hidden Sound" - that didn't seem like an organization they knew about.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said angrily from her kneeling position, "but if we so much as see you again, it will be too soon!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh...he and I will." _NOW!_

Izumi acted the same time he did. Her hand-wide shuriken in grasp was flung out just as his neck elongated, and lips parted to show two vampire-like fangs protruding...aiming right for Sasuke's neck, the same place where Anko had that damned mark...

The shuriken struck Orochimaru's head, north of the cortex, and sent it flying backwards. The lethal weapon also left a bleeding red mark on that part, so a thin river of amethyst-ruby blood trailed down the pasty complexion. The owner also stumbled backwards, clutching his skull, but not showing signs he was in pain. The best she could get out of him was a pained grunt and a clearing of the throat. Sasuke stared in shock and then craned his neck as far as he could, but she saved him the trouble by jumping out and standing in front of him, spinning and drawing her katana and kunai to hold in front of her. "Keep away from them or I will kill you now," Izumi told him. "You are a trespasser, an unwanted pest - a snake."

"Ohhh..." The chuckle was velvety but unpleasant. "A snake is precisely what I am, as you can see."

"Your name states it even if an idiot can't guess!" Sakura shouted in agreement, finding her strength to stand up, the subtle sound of bones cracking as she popped her knee joints. Izumi turned her face halfway to regard her.

"You and Sasuke get Naruto and get out of here while I deal with him myself. You both have done well." _Even if I haven't seen what Naruto did before I got here._ "Especially you, Sasuke." He managed that one-sided smirk, before he and Sakura were rushing to where their friend and teammate was pinned to the tree by a kunai. She wished she could help, but now it was just her and that man ahead who was just now tearing off his mask to show his true face. She was glad the kids didn't see this or they would really vomit into the earth.

Here stood the most wanted S-class criminal who topped all the Bingo Books to date. The face of the devil himself who was once a great hero of the last two Shinobi World Wars. The pale face was literally mostly a snake's rather than human, complete with narrow yellow eyes and a too-thin mouth, finally a long, thick purple tongue that slid out to lick those lips. Orochimaru, the Serpent Sage.

~o~

"You're absolutely certain about this," Minato stated when Shisui knelt before him. He then directed his attention to Itachi in armor and his mask pushed above his face. The long-haired Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he learned that the most wanted criminal was here in their ranks.

Shisui always knew that something would happen during the Chuunin Exams - but how could this happen at _this_ time? _Orochimaru is here._ "Yes, sir," he answered. "My team and the Black Ops found the corpses near the Buddha grounds - and one of them was missing his face. Anko is still out there right now, as we speak."

 _This means we have to postpone the Exams._

If the Genin out there were in danger, if someone was targeted by the snake, then they had to do everything they could to prevent it. "Lord Hokage, with your permission, send us all out to get the Genin from every village out, and anyone available to seal the forest grounds." If Orochimaru didn't flee already...

"I'll be in charge of getting all participants out of the grounds," Itachi said without a beat. _Which means we will handle Orochimaru._ Shisui could not help but feel pleased. To go up against one of the legendary Sannin sounded exciting to a naïve mind, and he was far from it. But he looked forward to it, especially when he recalled Izumi telling him the details of when she protected Team Seven before standing alone until Anko showed up as backup.

"It's settled then," Minato answered, grim and silently seething. "We won't let that monster come in and pick up where he left off. I'm interested in knowing his activities, but first things first. The sooner our Genin are safe, the better." He was thinking about his own son in the mix. Naruto would be disappointed that his time to shine before the crowd of villagers who hated and feared him would have to be delayed because his own village was in danger.

"...she protected my brother," Itachi said when they left the Hokage's office. Night had fallen into royal blue and midnight. "Now I wish I could have seen it." Just like Itachi to make a little light at this time, but he wasn't smiling.

"Now we protect our village and everyone in it," Shisui declared, which was what they were always good at. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he smelled the hour of zero on the horizon - but they could always prevent it. _A fifty-fifty chance is what I hate most of all, but that's what it's always been._

~o~

 _It was her against him. His abilities were on a scale much higher than hers, but her eyes could see every movement and chakra level, even his hand signs he would make. "You really have made the gravest error interfering," Orochimaru told her, their distances as long as the tree branch at their feet._

 _"No, if anyone made a mistake, it's you," Izumi countered. "Now answer me: what are you doing back here? Is it that you want to assassinate Lord Hokage and take his place?" He wasn't going to get anywhere near that seat above her, her fellow Shinobi and the civilians who depended on them if she had anything to say about it. She furiously flung the kunai at him, aiming for the space between his eyes, the pressure to hit enough to pierce through bone and touch the brain._

Damn it, why was I an idiot to do that so carelessly?

 _He caught the blade tip between his fingers without trying too hard. "Foolish, but very valiant." He let it drop to the ground, the point piercing through moss and wood. "I see you are an elite...and an Uchiha, no less. Your eyes are very nice, but not what I have seen of the boy and his brother."_

 _Well, selfish as the thought was, she was happy he wasn't interested in her for what disgusting means he did with his life these days. "What do you want then? You wouldn't try to strike Sasuke without a reason," she stated. Orochimaru was now walking her way, apparently no longer interested in fighting, but she wasn't taking chances._

 _"You're right on the market. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha - he strikes me as perfect. With more time, he could be ripened to my liking, and when the time comes, he will eventually seek me out." Then his features hardened. "I would have left him my parting gift had you not stepped in, Uchiha girl."_

 _"He will die before he serves you," another voice called down to them, from behind him. Izumi looked up to see Anko above, crouched in the branches. Orochimaru's smile broadened, and he half-turned to regard his former student. "Glad to know Izumi saved him from the fate you left on me." She was grimacing then, reaching up to put her hand on her shoulder where the mark was throbbing._

 _Orochimaru's eye twitched when he noticed. "Oh, it still hurts doesn't it, Anko - the Curse Mark?" He snickered. "And speaking of it, if I'd given it to Sasuke, I'd say the chances are one in ten of his survival as you have."_

 _Izumi couldn't stand anymore of this. "Snake scum," she growled, brandishing her sword. "Enough talk." As for Anko being here since this was her former sensei, she could use the help. "You get him, Anko, from there and I take him here."_

 _Two against one seemed easy - but she underestimated one of the legendary Sannin with this thought._

~o~

She smashed the earth at his feet, Anko sent forth her snakes which were only cut down by a sword that he summoned through his mouth. Izumi performed the wire trap like Sasuke, but even they were sliced open by the man's Serpent Blade.

No matter her stamina and Anko's abilities taught by this man, he still managed to slither away from them just as Shisui arrived, sinking into the earth, but not before warning them that he was everywhere even if the Hokage had the snake trapped. And what did hunters do with these creatures? Just about anything they wanted. The best experts knew how to handle them.

The bastard didn't know that Minato-sama had several tricks up his sleeve and the best would could be toe-to-toe with him. Or if he did, then he might be foreseeing and enjoying a challenge.

Shisui could take him head-on with his _genjutsu_.

Itachi could combine visual prowess and the sword if he wanted to.

If Sasuke had the experience today, he could have tackled the snake that targeted him, like a baby hawk that grew and took it into the air to feast.

But Izumi couldn't help but feel super frustrated. She and Anko were so close to getting him. Sometimes she hated being female, but was that really the reason? Was her gender suddenly an issue besides her bloodline? Or was this just because the target was still roaming free?

She was currently outside the Hokage's office with Anko, waiting for their new orders. Neither of them were going to let that serpent go without a fight. Shisui and Itachi were gone now. No worries. Izumi raised her head and exhaled. She was sweating like a pig now and flinched at the scent reaching her nostrils, but what made her happy was that Anko was in the same state. "Hey," her former rival told her with a humorless chuckle, "we made a pretty good team. And I used to tell you that you were clumsy, remember? I always knew you wouldn't be by now."

 _Her way of saying she was sorry for those days._ Izumi answered by laughing with her lungs taking in slow pumps of oxygen.

 **In terms of how I ever wanted this story to end, I envisioned DANZO being the primary antagonist, since I did say in the beginning that Itachi and Izumi's love would be tested through bloodshed and intrigue, and rereading what I have done overall, I won't go too far ahead and say it is straight up to that, but it's hardly important. :) I'm just happy for you guys' support all this time.**


	17. The Postpone and the Pursuit

**Been busy with a new fic called "The Rosette and the Beast", which is almost done like this is. End of an eventful year - both good and bad - and the beginning of a new one. Happy New Year 2018! :D Even though I'm a bit late to say that.**

Chapter Seventeen

The Postpone and the Pursuit

He surveyed by the side of the gate as every Shinobi trainee was escorted out, some even battered from battling each other or the wildlife itself. He was more than happy that his brother's team was well, but Naruto looked like he'd taken more than his limit could tolerate - and recovered fast thanks to the fox.

 _Thank you, Izumi, for protecting them and stopping Orochimaru._

"We have the last of them out, Captain," a man in a bear mask said, motioning for Shikamaru Nara's team as they were going to join their peers and the guests. "What do we do now?" Hokage's orders were to escort all Genin was taken out of the forest, but also to eliminate any ninja wearing a headband bearing a musical note - _Hidden Sound ninja. Orochimaru has come back with a league of his own. And my wife and Anko went up against him._

"We make sure they receive proper medical care," Itachi answered, "and then we take them to their homes, while we escort our guests back to their respectable havens. The man in our midst is being sought out at the moment as we speak."

 _If Shisui can trap the snake himself, then this will be over as quickly as it began._

Itachi found himself wondering why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke if he tried to leave the mark that Anko bore, because no one had been able to find out the answer of the effects of the Curse Mark when Anko survived. Her body hadn't measured up to her old sensei's standards, she said, and the chances of survival were one of ten. Which meant the odds were slim. If Sasuke had been...

He turned around to see another ANBU, this one wearing a black wolf mask, appear before him. "Report. Is he still in the wilderness?" he demanded. The other shook his head.

"We didn't find him, sir. But the grounds are sealed away as promised." With that, the man vanished to return to his post. Itachi could only watch the spot where the insubordinate was without a word. His eyes narrowed beneath his mask as he could imagine many places he could hunt for the snake himself, if he didn't have orders. The man tried to get his brother and wouldn't get away with it.

~o~

That man took Naruto out after a hell of a fight the dobe engaged him in, but there was something about him that made your blood freeze, your heart stop, and your stomach vomit its contents out through his mouth. Although in his case, it was dry heave.

The guy who looked almost like a woman, wearing a Grass headband, swallowed the Earth scroll whole - _like a snake_ \- and paralyzed both him and Sakura in their places. But then Sakura, annoying as she was, opened her mouth and, for once, did not support him. She called him a coward, unlike Naruto, and said that the dobe did way more than he ever tried. She even said she was tired of being their back support in need of rescuing.

Her insults were enough to make him snap back into action.

He had that bastard down, and the Dragon Flame should have finished him off - but damn it, who was he? Or rather, _what_ was he? Someone would have died in the flames, and Sasuke was so sure he had, and they would have gotten the scrolls...but then that head elongated from his body, making him think for a moment that the person wasn't even _human_. That was when he saw the fangs on display, like a vampire or some kind of snake -

\- but then he was saved. Izumi's shuriken stopped him by striking him to the upper level of his cranium, and sending him back. Then she jumped in front of him and Sakura, armed and ready, and barked at them to get Naruto and get out of there. Stunned, Sasuke forced himself to move and helped Sakura move the heavy load that was Naruto onto their shoulders while Izumi handled that man, that demon...

 _He's not even human, for all we know. Those eyes, that voice...the aura...it's like a devil walking among us._

They had stopped for a rest when Sakura started treating to his wounds and Naruto's, who was still unconscious but slowly recuperating because of that thing inside him. Sasuke found himself gazing upon the seal that was etched into Naruto's abdomen. His people's power could suppress the fox's chakra, and manipulate it. Which meant someday when he had more strength, he could be there for Naruto if he lost control, since they all knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be there forever.

It wasn't long before they were found by a masked ANBU - a weasel mask with long dark hair in a ponytail. _Big brother!_ He'd come to retrieve them personally, but what the hell? "What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hokage's orders," Itachi replied. "All Genin from every village are to leave the grounds immediately. We may very well have a crisis on our hands, but for the sake of preventing further chaos, we must not breathe a word of why. All you need to know is the remainder of the Chuunin Exams are to be put on hold until further notice."

Sakura gasped a little. "I think I might know why..." She stopped there and looked at him, _knowing_ as he did now.

That guy back there, which Izumi was facing...

Now they were surrounded by the other Genin, some relieved and others pissed that their moments of triumph where interrupted when they were so close. It was also then that Sasuke noticed Gaara of the Sand along with his brother and sister, the redhead obviously calm, but livid in the eyes. And Sasuke had been looking forward to a fight with him. There was something...evil in those eyes that the Sharingan could see when no one else did.

Gaara wanted a taste of blood, the words not needed to be spoken aloud.

The last team to arrive out was Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, and that was when Itachi raised his voice for all to hear. "Anyone seriously injured or minorly must seek medical care, and the rest of you head home, while our guests return to your havens. The Exams will be on hold until further notice on orders of Lord Hokage." Sasuke wasn't stupid; something was going to happen to this village, and he was sure of it.

But right now, they were to head to their separate places, while the Forest of Death was being sealed off by the Black Ops and whatever Jounin were inside.

He flinched and looked down at where he'd stabbed himself in the thigh, all to make himself break free from the paralysis. His mother would have a fit if she saw this. But Sakura patched it the best she could. He looked up at her and quietly thanked her for this. Her eyes sparkled, but she said nothing.

~o~

 _We are to hunt down Orochimaru as long as he is trapped inside, as well as any followers he has. He never said how many Hidden Sound are within, but they haven't been found outside the gates._

Either way, the snake and his subordinates were trapped and wouldn't go anywhere. The barrier was in place around the grounds, in every corner, but the ones let in to deal with the situation were the most elite Jounin, the ANBU Black Ops...and the Hokage himself.

Minato, as any leader, would never leave behind the desk or even the village, but with a great threat just like the Nine-Tails attack that resulted in the death of his wife and his son with the monster inside him, now he would join and fight Orochimaru himself. "I'm going to do what Lord Third never could do, and bury him myself," he declared when they were all inside the barrier. The glowing red closed behind them all, which meant that there could be no going back.

Izumi was inside. So were Shisui and Itachi. They were all together, but that also meant one or two of them could die in battle. _We are Shinobi; we die for our village._

Perhaps if she died, then she hoped the clan would see her as a hero. If her husband died, she was in charge of honoring his memory.

Or if both of them were gone, they went down together like "eternal, heroic lovers". That sounded like a nice ring, if she said so herself. Shisui could know what she was thinking at the very moment. But no one was dead yet.

"Say, if we find him ourselves again," Anko was saying as they jumped through the trees, "how about we finish him this time, and if not, then the boys come and we tackle him head on?" Except if anyone should know the topmost wanted rogue that was one of the legendary Sannin was hard to defeat, she would know because she'd been his student. He might have taught her everything, she might be one of the elite now, but he still got her.

The only one who might stop the man if not the rest of them was the Hokage.

"It's a good thing I can still sense his chakra," her childhood rival added when they paused for a moment, crouching on all fours. "And being with the Sharingan, you can assess it, too."

"Yes." If Anko was trying again to rile her, it no longer bothered her. Not as much as the serpent in their midst.

Izumi kept her eyes ahead, assessing chakra presence - and then she spotted one with a dark presence. And thus came the sneer of a voice belonging to a female. It wasn't long before she and Anko spotted her. She was above them by two branches, hands on hips, and dressed in the garment of Hidden Sound - or Hidden Grass as posed. She was smaller than them both, around age fourteen or fifteen at most, with long red hair and chocolate eyes accented by her lashes. Her face was impassive, like her husband's, but with crueler intentions. Her bangs framed either side of her face, and with an additional between her eyes. A dark hat was bandaged around her skull, keeping the bangs as they were while the rest trailed down her back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of the weakest pieces of trash Lord Orochimaru was talking about," the girl spat, kicking a little at the wood beneath her feet. "You don't look like much to me...except you." Her attention fell to Izumi. "The Sharingan - you're an Uchiha. I've always wanted to fight someone of one of the strongest clans in the world. It's a damned shame that they are always vanishing to few to none these days."

She referred to the Senju clan, the Uzumaki which scattered and only one remained - _Naruto on his mother's side_ \- and now the Uchiha which had grown smaller than it used to since the founding of this village. "I would bite that tongue, if I were you, girl," she warned, unsheathing her sword. "Now get out of our way so we can cut that snake in half."

The girl literally spat at them and drew something from behind her as well. "Show Orochimaru-sama respect. I can give him all the disrespect I want and my boys, but I won't let another do the job." Now she and Anko saw what it was: a flute.

 _That musical instrument is part of her_ ninjutsu _\- no, it can't be. It's got to be_ genjutsu _. No problem if it is; I can get myself out of it and break Anko out..._

On par, a screeching melody filled the air, rising and then falling only to come back.

~o~

When faced with an enemy, it meant to split up so the survival rate was maximum, but it also meant someone would still be lost. His squad was left to deal with the fat guy packed with Earth Style and with the ability to absorb chakra, but where did that leave the other three? He wondered if Anko and Izumi met one of the Sound Shinobi, but he forced himself to remain focused. He had too much faith in his comrades to think they had no chance...except the problem was there was very little intel ahead of time besides the man in charge.

He just hated coming across what was an expected obstacle - in the form of one of the Hidden Sound. This abnormality with six arms as well as two legs...he was like a human arachnid. Shisui could tell he had a third eye somewhere, perhaps behind his headband which was engraved with a musical number.

"Shisui of Teleportation," the guy stated snidely. "I'm very excited to deal with you myself. Too bad the others won't get to see it."

Shisui held both hands in front of himself. "Don't get too ahead of yourself." _This one obviously sees fighting as a game for him. Well, you know what they say: the cockier you are, the more likely you are to be slapped back to reality._ The Sharingan activated, ready to unleash Kotoamatsukami on him when the trees and the earth began to rumble as the Oto-nin performed a summoning and slammed his fist on the ground before him. Smoke erupted and blinded them both for a moment.

There, towering over him and standing beneath the other was a gigantic black thing with two orange stripes down its back. Five pupil-less red eyes glowed like a demon, and its fangs extended, showing dripping saliva as it locked matching eyes with its prey.

 _Oh, great...a giant tarantula. Go figure._ But the thing was no match for the Fire Ball its user produced through his mouth, along with the black flames of Amaterasu. The pain in his left eye erupted as expected; he never used this part of his power unless it was an absolutely necessary emergency. The eight-legged beast shrieked and writhed before its shocked summoner's eyes. He smirked. "That's what happens when you deal with Shisui Uchiha. I'm fun just like you say I am...but that's also a problem for you, my friend."

His opponent, called Kidomaru, leaped off his burning summons creature as it fell dying from the flames with a roar of outrage. "You damned bastard! You not only ruined Kyodaigumo, but her hatchlings!" he bellowed. _Eggs, huh? Well, that's another weakness that was exploited. And should I be surprised those babies were meant for another arachnid technique?_

Kidomaru spat something into two of his hands and formed a spider web there, which eventually became extended as he swung it out in Shisui's direction - and the Teleporter knew if that thing caught on him, he was at a disadvantage.

~o~

Itachi had the double-headed man under _genjutsu_ with the Hokage watching behind him, learning all the multiple techniques within his psyche besides what was witnessed. _Had he brought forth the Rashomon, it would have torn this forest to pieces. And the mark behind his neck - it is the same mark that Anko bears._ Only this one had three black dots in a triangular form.

Itachi Uchiha was done with getting blood on his hands, only this two-headed fiend served the highest-ranking rogue in the book, and the Uchiha saw what he was capable of.

"Sakon and Ukon," he stated, releasing them both from the visual jutsu, watching them both collapse forward, exhausted to their bones and unable to fight back. "This is who they are, Lord Hokage, but they do not know where their master is at the present." But he'd spoken too soon, for it wasn't long before he sensed the presence...exceedingly darker than this one whom he had put under and then placed with chakra suppressing cuffs, so he wouldn't go anywhere if he roused anytime soon. Minato's orders were eliminate on sight, but now with this one, he wanted him brought in if it was necessary to obtain more information, before they decided whether or not to have him executed.

 _This one is only fourteen years of age, not much older than Sasuke and Naruto. How could he and the others be taken in by a man like Orochimaru and be raised to commit abominable atrocities?_

On the other hand, it reminded him of himself a long time ago.

"You're done running, Orochimaru," Minato called out, drawing forth his kunai. "You might as well come out. It's the three of us now." _Three of the strongest Shinobi pitted against each other - it's a deadlock._

Before their eyes materialized the form from the tree, his body camouflaging with earth, until his slithering self stood in all its glory. "The three of us...it makes me think back to the glory days. To be pitted against Itachi Uchiha, the pride of the Uchiha - and Minato, the one I was passed over for the seat of Hokage."

 **Dum dum dum: Izumi and Anko vs. Tayuya, Shisui vs. Kidomaru, and Minato and Itachi vs. Orochimaru. Leave the rest of Sound Four to whoever else. Let's see how the battles go, one at a time.**


	18. The Summons and the Showdown

**My God you'll never believe the scare I had today, but thankfully Geek Squad saved my life. I'd had a message from the Internet pop up with the claim I was at risk, all my personal information, and it had a tech support number, but the squad agent verified it was a phony toll free, and all was well. :D**

 **Tayuya's hallucinations are said to give the victim morbid hallucinations. And since Izumi can't use the Sharingan the way Itachi and the rest of their clan would, she might be able to break out as she said...**

 **I also realized I might have made a mistake as to where Sakon and Ukon's Curse Mark was placed, as I just reread their information in that it's located on their foreheads rather than where Anko and Sasuke (in canon) had theirs. But maybe that little mistake can slide just this once, right?**

Chapter Eighteen

The Summons and the Showdown

 _The world around her was red._

 _She couldn't move from her position. Her arms were spread on either side in a horizontal line, held in place by sturdy ropes that felt like metal piercing through her flesh and bones. The pain was immense and numbing._

 _There was nothing else she could do but writhe in pain and listen to the horrid words that haunted her psyche. The girl with the flute couldn't have known her thoughts, but it seemed this jutsu did. She could hear everything that had gone on in her life - even the faces of the people who spoke them. All of them appeared before her range of vision against the endless red._

 _Anko._ "Are you going to become a sitting duck or even let your comrades die because of your _clumsiness_?"

 _She squeezed her eyes shut. No, she wasn't clumsy. She was back then, but as a child, you weren't perfect, and you had to work your way instead of having it handed to you just like that. Then came the many faces of her mother's clan, all mixed but saying the same thing:_ "...half-blood. Tainted by an outsider. Weak, average at best."

 _She proved them all wrong when she put down their current heir before their eyes and protected the younger brother. She showed them all._ Keep calm, this is just _genjutsu..._

 _But then came the one who she loved, who was now her husband and cherished her as she knew she did._

"You're far too kind and innocent to be amongst the blood, death and tears...you will be seen as weak and lacking in hate."

 _She burst then and there. She would NOT let this keep her and her partner outside in place. There was a weak spot in here; she couldn't use the visuals, but she could break out of it..._

 _...and then she bit her bottom lip, which drew blood and dripped down the side of her mouth._

~o~

"ANKO, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She got them both out of the illusion and then out of range of vision in no time. Izumi and Anko were above and hidden behind another tree to the northeast of their opponent. She couldn't find it in her to ask her partner what she'd seen, because now was not the time. But one thing was certain: "That flute traps the target in a nightmare realm. The body is rendered useless while the mind is overpowered, unless someone with excellent chakra control can break out of it and the others."

"That jutsu is sound-based," Anko agreed disgustedly, "which means it must go long-range outside our position. Who knows who else it ensnared besides us." _Which means that it's not effective unless we block out the sound._

"You two bitches can break out of it, huh!" Izumi cringed at the foul mouth the girl had, for her age. But as it went: a Shinobi is considered man or woman at any age if they could wield a weapon. "Well, what else can I do since I know this? Maybe something else that is physical action, is that right? I want to see what Orochimaru-sama's old student and one of the Uchiha are really capable of." Izumi peeked around and saw the girl biting her thumb, letting blood drip.

 _A summoning, damn it. Alright then._ "Let's do this then," Anko said. The half-Uchiha repeated the action with their enemy on the other side, at the same time throwing her palm down after performing the hand signs, shouting at the same time as the dirty-mouthed redhead.

" _Summoning Jutsu!_ "

Smoke burst up before their visions.

~o~

"To be pitted against Itachi Uchiha, the pride of the Uchiha - and Minato, the one I was passed over for the seat of Hokage." Orochimaru licked his lips as he took in the sight of the man known as the Yellow Flash, who took out a hundred Kumo-nin in a blink. _And the hero of the Third Great War who mastered the Flying Raijin besides the Second Hokage._

His identity was hidden by his mask, but the snake deciphered who he was without trouble. _He saw the Sharingan._ With that, Itachi found himself reaching up to remove his mask, seeing as there was no use anymore. The Hokage looked at him with something akin to disappointment, when it wasn't his fault. "There was a reason Lord Third couldn't let you become Yondaime," he stated icily to the other. "There was too much darkness in your soul." Then a slight smile appeared on Minato's face.

"But how exciting is it that the two of us are pitted as you say - the apprentice of a very old friend of yours?"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed. "Ah, yes, Jiraiya. I wonder how my old friend is doing these days." _Really, casual talk because you don't want to rush to the best part just yet. No matter. As long as it is the three of us here._

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage," Itachi interrupted, impatient and wanting to handle this man once and for all. He never killed unless the opponent truly deserved it, and one of the legendary Sannin was no exception. "But it's really quite annoying to listen to him speak so casually after everything he's done. Orochimaru, these grounds are sealed off, and we thought you left, but it appears you've masked yourself rather well and baited us."

"You are keen, Itachi - but I have to say that your little brother might be even more. I played with him a bit to find that out myself. He's shown promise at so young an age. And I'd at first thought his ancestors and those of his clan - even his own brother right in front of me - would be weeping if they'd seen him." His leer stretched to either ear.

He stiffened at the description of Sasuke. "You've come for my brother besides the village, then, am I correct?" he hissed, drawing out his sword. "But it looks like you failed."

Yellow eyes narrowed to slits, the smile faltering slightly. "Indeed, because one of your own - a certain Uchiha woman - intervened." _Izumi._ Itachi smirked inside at her protection of his brother. "I must say, Itachi, that her eyes were sharp, but not like yours. She struck me, her target, on point, but when I faced her myself, she wasn't precisely up to my liking. Her prowess isn't compared to you and Sasuke -" That did it; he wasn't going to allow the man to mock his wife like that, but Minato knew what he was thinking and beat him to it.

"Why should we waste time catching up when we have something more important to do, and that is to prevent you from having Sasuke and destroying our home?" Bright azure eyes narrowed like his opponent's. "I'm going to correct Sarutobi's mistake and bury you once and for all."

"I would love to see you try, Minato. It's a pity that Sarutobi-sensei isn't here to bear witness. I confess that I felt such...sorrow when I heard of his passing." But the gleeful words held no such trace of sorrow...until Itachi looked into those eyes which he saw widen back to their normal state. He wasn't seeing things; he saw a slight mist come over before it vanished as quickly as it came.

 _Yes, slight mourning...but not for long._

"You have no real remorse, do you?" Itachi replied. "Even if you do, you're not the man who used to truly be one of us. After today, there will be one less of you to worry about. I will have no qualms killing you over everything you've done...and your attempts to do to my brother what you did to Anko." Whatever that Curse Mark would have done to either of them was far from pleasant, and it was a blessing they never found out.

"If that is how it will be, then we shall begin. Striking Shadow Snake!"

The numerous serpents hissed and lashed out towards him and the Hokage, but they were both out of target point, resulting in them striking the earth and causing a small shake. They eventually recovered which gave Itachi his opportunity to strike, whirling his body around with his sword flashing in the moonlight. The snakes heads were off in a blink, scattering like pebbles in an earth shake. He pinpointed what the snake man was going to do next just as Minato was drawing forth his strongest power which had been inspired by the Tailed Beast Ball.

The Rasengan put Kakashi's Chidori to shame, and it was one of many jutsu with no need to perform hand signs. And once its azure brilliance was in sight, no additional chakra was needed - and its impact on target was well past the mark, pummeling them either into the ground or in the distance. Either way, the damage was difficult to recuperate from.

Itachi leaped out of the way for his superior to fly past him just as Orochimaru was diving his way, now with his Serpent Blade protruding through his mouth - the sight was so grotesque and abnormal it would make the slightest human being faint from shock - and ready to strike the Yondaime through the heart...

...only for Minato's speed to come and deliver the chaotic blow into the man's abdomen. Orochimaru's eyes went wide with utter dismay at being taken, and he gagged on his own sword in his esophagus just as he went down...but it was all too easy.

The Uchiha saw the REAL one coming above Minato with the same weapon between his lips, as the one struck turned out to be an Earth Style substitution which melted into the ground, but before he could reach the Hokage, Itachi hastily formed the signs to bring forth his flock of crows which made their way to peck at Orochimaru and send him back. Minato whirled around to watch as the birds were bitten at the throats and killed by more snakes from the man's wrist.

"I knew this would have been too easy," the Hokage muttered, "but thanks, Itachi." _You don't have to thank me, Lord Hokage._

"How petty," the Snake Sannin said, and the boredom was seen visibly. "Birds and a ball of chakra...but the Rasengan is nothing short of brilliant, Minato. I wonder if your boy will learn this. That is, if he will ever see his father again..."

When your enemy threatened the one you loved, they were asking for a death wish. He saw Minato's face contort before reverting back to icy calm, and his tone matched. "Anyone who threatens my son as my village is not going to make it out of here alive." He withdrew his kunai which had one of his sealing tags - _the Flying Raijin in the making_ \- and that was him and the snake lunging for each other again just as the Rasengan was reverted back to life.

"Hold on, Lord Orochimaru!" So the doubled-headed lackey was back to consciousness, was he? "I'm coming to help you!" From the corner of his eye, he saw a burning fire course across the skin from the same place the Curse Mark was, and it spread to splotches of black. It was going to transform him from his appearance as it was, and it would enhance his strength and abilities to abnormal levels, but not here. He wasn't going to waste anymore time fighting. His Hokage gave him an order before their major target arrived, and it was done.

Just as the body began to undergo a visible physical switch, Itachi's katana whizzed out behind him, and there was silence.

Blood splattered into his face and onto the ground just as the body collapsed.

Itachi stared down at the transformed carcass, feeling his lip curl. He was right; the change was monstrous, inhuman. Red skin, longer and lighter hair, and a single horn on the opposite sides of each other's head, as well as dark armor from their separate sides. And from the fading chakra patterns, they would have had the ability to use their cells in order to rip their opponents to shreds.

 _If this had been Sasuke like this..._

Behind him was the impact of a body being crushed into the earth, followed by pained groans. He smiled softly as he saw Minato-sama over the fallen, beaten form of the snake...until he saw that it had all been too good to be true, once again.

Another substitution, and then the real one was behind Itachi, but he switched himself with a clone that transformed into a flock of crows before the snake could strike at him. He appeared beside the Hokage just as Orochimaru slapped his hands in front of himself with his signature leer - and the recognition of that sign made his blood run cold.

The earth trembled and then burst in three places. The things that rose were... _coffins._ His eyes widened at the same time as Minato's. They spoke in unison, in repulsion and fury.

"It's the Reanimation Jutsu."

~o~

When the smoke cleared, there was a creature which was small and delicate in appearance, but powerful in strength. The length was approximately four feet, the body covered with tawny fur spotted with dotted black streaks accented with rosettes, and the tail long and thin. And the head had dark stripes running from the eyes to the ears, and smaller white streaks from the eyes to the nose.

Her very own leopard cat from the An'non'na Lands. It was a mystical place like Mount Myoboku, Shikkotsu Woods and even the Ryuuchi Cave, primarily dominated by wild cats of every species. Outside it was the fortress of the legendary Nekomata himself. This one she signed the contract with because of her father's bloodline, so it was a blessing for her. And this feisty one here was in front of her and Anko, who looked delightfully gleeful...but those three giants out there were something much larger beyond comprehension.

"Lady Izumi," the feline spoke, "what is going on here, meow?" She then turned around and gawked in dismay at the sight. "Oh, dear, meow."

"Orochimaru is here," Izumi answered. "Kiku, he is attempting to destroy this village, and that girl is one of his followers. Her flute wields _genjutsu,_ but now those creatures are here. We have reason to believe she can control them that way."

"You're both not much of any challenges, are you?" the redhead sneered on the other side. "As for you, Uchiha female, just because you broke out of my trance doesn't mean you can't face a much bigger challenge than these guys here. My boys go where I want them to without asking, and they release a force you won't be able to escape from..." _She's referring to spiritual energy. Those demons feed off chakra reserves, hunting prey relentlessly._

Kiku hissed and lurched out just as one of the three demons threw itself forward . "Creatures manipulated by music - the tune always flows, but its conductor can even make a mistake, meow!" she declared, claws extended and her pounces off each head graceful until she sailed over the redhead's head, but while the Sound-nin saw the wild cat, she didn't lose sight of her targets and continued manipulating the movements of her summoned fiends.

Izumi and Anko jumped out of their hiding place just as one of the hideous things slammed itself into the tree, making the wood bust in half and the top topple over to hit the ground several yards below. "These guys are like puppets literally," Anko yelled, making her signs, "because they don't speak, they don't move on their own - they are just for her to dance to the tune!" At that, the great flames exited through her mouth, which was none other than the Dragon Flame, and it flared towards the monster that broke the tree and forced the two women back out into the open.

 _We have to get to the puppeteer somehow._

Speaking of which, just as Kiku was lashing out at the girl, the opponent herself drastically changed as fiery zig-zag lines coursed over her entire face and then turned ink-black. "Damn, that has to be the power of the Curse Mark," Anko muttered. _Just what I was seeing. Who knows what the next stage will be...but it will be hideous beyond comprehension._

Anko had succeeded in turning the beast into ashes, which crumbled into pieces. However, another was incoming, heading right for Izumi - this one had bandages over its face and eyes, and razor blades taped to the backs of its hands. Quickly, she switched places with a log as substitution - and found herself behind the flute player herself, and Kiku joined her. "She uses different song notes to control these guys' movements, mistress," the miniature leopard reported, licking her lips, "but music isn't really a specialty of mine, meow. And even if we needed an expert in that field, it would also take someone with excellent sensory abilities -"

It was as if fate answered their prayers when a great explosion was heard, and a massive force appeared, pulling away the remaining giant puppets which ceased their moves because their controller stopped playing out of disdain - the hands were green, ripe with chakra, and attached to something belonging to none other than -

"I see you ladies were doing just fine without me," Shisui said, whistling, "but here I am as divine intervention!"

 **Man, the ladies against Tayuya was tough, because music isn't much of a specialty of mine. But by the looks of the control of the Doki (her three summoned demons), it wasn't much of any trouble to bring to life after all. :)**

 **An'non'na is one of many words for "tranquil", but it also consists of many related meanings like calm, composed, gentle, peaceful, and many others. Collected as it is, the wild felines within are anything but. ;D The composed Izumi needs someone wild to be her backup.**

 **Reviews please. :D And man, I can't believe we're going on FIVE MONTHS with this fic. It's usually taken me three months at most to do an extended story like this, but I wish I knew why it took long enough this time.**


	19. The Transgression and the Ties

**Orochimaru summoning the First and Second Hokage in part one - God, when I went back to see it again, it made me reel. No words to describe the rage I felt, which really began in part two when Itachi and the other Akatsuki were first summoned by Kabuto. But it wasn't like I EVER took delight in Orochimaru's heinous deeds in the first part.**

 **Be prepared for raging feels and a damned good drink or something to enhance more of the excitement to come.**

Chapter Nineteen

The Transgression and the Ties

 _The Reanimation Jutsu...and those three in the coffins..._

Just as his train of thought reached its destination, the lids of the coffins fell forward to reveal the occupants. All three showed faces he and Minato knew well - one personally, but the other two existed before either of them were even born. Nevertheless, to see them as if were only yesterday...in such a defilement...

"Well, how does it feel to see familiar faces, Lord... _Fourth_ Hokage?" the Serpent Sage hissed from the other end of the third one, his thick purple tongue coming out to lick his lips hungrily as he savored the inner turmoil of both men. Itachi clenched his hand around the handle of his sword.

This technique summoned a spirit from the afterlife into a living human sacrifice which was crucial; a normal summoning jutsu required the caster's blood, but this one was far more powerful, because once the dead one's soul took place in the already living vessel, that body would become encased in earth, therefore their existing soul would head into the other world in the resurrected's stead. It was an abomination, to tamper with the forces of nature. When Orochimaru's activities were discovered, he was named topmost simply because of _this._

In other words, those three before him and Minato were NOT the real people. At least, not physically. Take a look at what they looked like now: gray skin slightly cracked in several places, their eye sockets black and depthless. Cold and unfeeling. At the command of their summoner, the trio stepped out, joints audibly cracking with rigor mortis.

Before Itachi Uchiha and Minato Namikaze were none other than the corpses of the First, Second and Third Hokage.

Hashirama Senju, the man revered as a god, and the founder of this village along with his ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Long dark hair, red armor, and the Konoha headband. Young despite his years of experience, and the same went for the Second Hokage. His younger brother, Tobirama Senju, with a shock of white hair and red facial markings, and his armor blue - touted as the fastest Shinobi and creator of the Flying Raijin. Both could still belong in their warring era before the birth of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

And the final was Hiruzen Sarutobi, their pupil, and whom Itachi still considered a good man despite feeling like a failure due to the chaos of the Third Ninja World War. The man who freed him from Danzo's command.

Now all three were nothing but puppets for this...demon.

"Orochimaru," Minato said through his teeth, "your need to drown yourself in jutsu...this is an even greater disrespect! You've desecrated and manipulated the dead. How could you do such a thing?!"

Itachi could only stare at the painful sight, ready to kill the snake here and now, but he could not. He needed to know how to stop the Reanimation Jutsu, so placing him under the Tsukuyomi was the only option. How could you really kill something that was already dead, after all? Sealing the zombie away was logical, but then Minato-sama would have to resort to the Reaper Death Seal, and that could NOT happen. His son needed him, besides the village. The man had lost his wife, so Naruto could not afford to be without both parents - at least, not yet.

Then the plan was set: he would let Minato distract the reincarnated Hokage of the past while he controlled Orochimaru himself. Except it wasn't going to be straightforward.

Orochimaru then held up two kunai with sealing tags attached to the ends, and they went into the backs of the heads of the Shodaime and Nidaime...and that was when Itachi saw what they were based on the results. The ashen skin brightened to normal ivory in both men, the cracks closing, and their soulless eyes brightened with the irises from their previous lives. _They're coming alive...they look just like they did in the past._ The same applied to Sarutobi when his turn came.

"...huh?" Hashirama Senju managed to speak when he became aware of his surroundings. His attention shifted then to his brother, and then in surprise when he saw his own student. "Tobirama, Hiruzen...it seems we've been called back into the world of the living."

Had circumstances been different, it would have felt like an honor to stand before the Shinobi who founded this village, but his hatred of the man who disturbed the dead's peace enflamed stronger when Tobirama narrowed his red-and-black eyes as he realized this was the Reanimation Jutsu - the very same jutsu he developed himself. At this information, Sarutobi glowered viciously at his own student whom he discovered had conducted forbidden experiments and wasted the lives of men, women and children - and his fellow ninja - in the process. Had he killed his own student, none of this would have happened.

Today would be that day.

"Now do you wish you had killed me before this, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru asked mockingly. The old man grunted.

"...now I do, Orochimaru." His attention then turned to his successor and the Uchiha. "Minato, Itachi, the both of you must do what you have to. Don't let your guard down." _You're right, Lord Third. No matter that you look like yourselves._

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Well, before I send the three of you against the Yellow Flash and the head of the Uchiha clan, perhaps I can show what other forbidden jutsu I have mastered..." A pale, spidery hand went up to his face, grasping the skin of his forehead. "...guaranteed to blow your minds..."

The flesh visibly and audibly tore off like paper being ripped into pieces.

His gasp could very much be Minato's.

Beneath the angular male was a dainty-faced _female,_ complete with a rounded chin and full rosy lips. The same yellow serpent's eyes rested in the same ghostly white canvas, however; he could see the same dark, ruthless chakra pattern. Nothing had changed if the face had. But never in his life did Itachi Uchiha ever see anything as vile as this.

"Who the devil...?" was all Minato could manage. "Orochimaru, is that really you?"

The woman chuckled, her accent soft and squeaky. "Indeed, Minato-kun. It's really me. And Itachi, I see you're not all that surprised."

"Why should I be?" he demanded. "Why should I be surprised by the fact you are no longer human?" _So he's mastered the immortality jutsu - and just like the Edo Tensei technique, this is someone else's body he is in. When I save the Hokage and this village, he must go so he does no further harm._

~o~

It seemed that very few of Orochimaru's followers could ever survive the Cursed Mark, because it was very fatal and could not be activated often or kept up for too long, because it would eat away your normal genetic makeup; his eyes perceived all of this in an instant. But Kidomaru seemed to enjoy it despite knowing all those risks.

Never take the first stage lightly as much, when you spotted the entwining, twisting black vines that covered Kidomaru's face and body.

The second and final phase was the final push over the edge. In this stage, the appearance would change in irony. _Irony, meaning that the marking is called the Cursed Seal of Heaven, but it makes the user look like a demon._ His flesh turned red as though it had been burned, which made Shisui cringe. His third eye was now shown in the middle of his forehead. Horns grew from either side of that whilst his hair turned gray and lengthened out; his irises turned yellow while the sclera darkened to black. And when the broadened mouth opened, you would see the sharp canines which were just as long as the claws.

He was more dangerous and more efficient than before, but Shisui wasn't afraid of him. His abilities hadn't changed much, but his speed doubled.

The entirety of Kidomaru could have haunted his dreams for a long time if it had to. The Curse Mark was named as such for one specific reason, and it was a death wish.

His third eye could also see his opponent's chakra, but the Sharingan could assess it all. And it was this time that Shisui could activate Kotoamatsukami so he could give his enemy the false experience of winning...only for him to wake up with Shisui the Teleporter's fist ferociously pounded through his heart, which was the final blow. As he fell, the Uchiha watched as the man returned to his normal stage, looking up at him with blood that stained his chin as he coughed it up. "I haven't...been pushed that way since Kimimaro..." was all he could say, and the light faded from his eyes as well as the last breath escaping his lips.

 _He might enjoy the fight, but nobody's tested his limits like this...not since this "Kimimaro". Huh, how about that?_ Shisui grinned to himself, but now there was also the matter of what to do with this corpse. He looked up just as two ANBU were coming in. "Take care of this one," he told them. "I'm going to find the others and assist." They nodded, and he left them to their job.

Izumi and Anko were the ones on his mind. Two of the Hidden Sound Four were down, with two more to go. He wondered how they were doing...

...and then _music_ filled the air. Now that was a red flag; who the hell would play a melody at a time like this and in a place like this? And it had to be an illusion technique or a controlling method, he was sure of it. And already, he assessed the life forms ahead, therefore activating Susano'o and charging right in - just as Anko and Izumi were taking care of a red-haired girl with a flute and three monstrous fiends that had no rhyme or reason of their own. And a _leopard cat_ in action; he recognized Lady Kiku, Izumi's summoning. Grinning, he let himself barge in, and picked up the last two beasts, one taken down by Anko with her Dragon Flame, with the Susano'o hands - both of them without trouble. He whistled and announced himself to the girls. Nothing but making light in the mess.

"Shisui the Teleporter," the redheaded girl sneered, lowering the flute for the time being. "You've really made things all the more fun for me - or rather, you're a bigger nuisance than these bitches."

He laughed and shook his head. "That's a nice mouth you have, gorgeous," he joked, "but I'm also hurt. Your friend, the spider man, thought me very fun to play with - till the very end when he croaked." He winked, making her shake with fury.

"Just what Kidomaru gets for getting too far ahead of himself. He enjoyed fighting too much, and he paid for it in the end. I always told that idiot over and over."

There was one way to get rid of these guys in both his hands and that meant releasing them so he could pull out the lance. "Ladies, do your thing now!" he shouted. _Just leave these dummies to the master._ Izumi and Anko nodded their affirmative, Kiku the cat leaping after them so they could get the distracted Sound-nin who was more outnumbered than she believed. She really underestimated her surroundings.

The two demons now had those ghostly serpent-like things protruding from their mouths as they picked up an immense amount of chakra in their perimeter and were coming for him now - but the lance flared with fire and swirled into a vortex, firing on target which was the summoned fiends. Deftly slicing them in half and then setting them aflame like an emerald inferno. A work of art, if the wielder said so himself.

Now that he was done, he stood where he was and watched the ladies' show, sitting down cross-legged and enjoying what he was seeing. Kiku seemed to be having fun clawing the girl's face out while Izumi got her down with her famous Dragon Shadow kick - not before she inserted one of her smaller-than-life sealing tags - and Anko gave her the final treatment with a kunai driven through the abdomen...and it pierced through organs, exiting through the back in a gory mess that splattered in every direction. Izumi didn't appear to be disturbed by any means; she was indifferent and satisfied.

 _Now THAT is what I call a quadruple cat fight._

~o~

Orochimaru was no longer human; he was a _demon._ A monster that changed its appearance. This power...it was a kind of revival technique where you poured your soul into another body - and a young, healthy one at that - to make it your own, similarly to the Reanimation Jutsu. It was no worse or even less. This transgression topped his unforgiveable deeds.

"Monstrous," Minato seethed. "Not only did you violate the dead's peace, but hell will rain down upon you for this. How many bodies has it been...how many _faces?!_ "

The female hummed in thought. "Two, maybe three," she answered matter-of-factly, "and it's been over a decade of hard work. I was using my original body before this day, Minato. And Itachi...you like what you're seeing?" His blood was boiling, and now it was bubbling with uncontrollable temperament. Behind them, Sarutobi grunted with loathing.

"Orochimaru, if I wasn't bound to you by this accursed jutsu, I would seal your arms away and take away your need to drown yourself in jutsu!"

She turned her attention back to him, halfway, and regarded him snidely. "Do be quiet, old man. And as I was saying," she said, turning to give her attention back to the Hokage and his ANBU captain, "you both have surmised where Sasuke-kun comes in, once he is raised to my liking and ripened a bit..."

 _My brother is his next choice in a vessel._

Itachi lost his control then and there. The perverted description that the snake used to describe Sasuke made him put his sword behind his back and summoned up the Fire Ball to flare towards the group, even though he was certain the reanimated Hokage would recover - only for the move by the Second Hokage to come which resulted in Itachi shouting for Minato to get out of the way. _The Colliding Wave...we'll be engulfed head to toe if we stay here._

The fire was put out just as the water burst from the earth and formed into a vortex that spiraled upwards, proceeding to release an explosion of waves upwards. And the direction they went was on command by the user, chasing after the targets - him and Minato. And now they found themselves up at the top of the tree, which was on the verge of toppling over and bringing a few others down with it. The two jumped out of the way, going in their own directions, which meant that he would face one or two of the Hokage, and Minato same.

Knowing the Hokage and his knowledge of sealing from his late wife's clan, there was one method to seal down the three Hokage before him, but that would mean disabling them temporarily to perform it.

Followed by the water vortex came an eruption of the earth, in which thick roots sprouted and grew until they were an extremely dense forest that thickened the area, spiraling up and around, attempting to encase him and Minato, but Itachi summoned up more of his chakra to recreate the ball of fire, going down to the earth's user. This caused Hashirama Senju to catch aflame and become scattered debris; his brother became the next target...but that left Minato against his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Itachi was familiar with this sealing technique, because after Minato brought down Sarutobi - after a strangled plea for forgiveness - with a paper bomb he planted on the other's back. It caused dismemberment in every form, and that was when he conjured up the seal. Bandages swirled from beneath the scattered earthly mess, wrapping around it like a mummy, and the tag as well as the markings covered around it as the final step. Sarutobi in that stage - Itachi always respected the man out of the other elders, and because he saved Itachi from Danzo before his death...

He gave his attention to the First and Second, watching as the same means transpired, keeping their summoner from having contact with them again.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Very impressive. It's been shorter than my preference, but nevertheless, it's been fun. The two of you as a powerful duo...but there is one more that might make things all the more interesting." _You creature from hell...you have another reanimation in store. You thought to "save the best" for last._

This fourth rose from the earth, facing Minato's direction. Itachi did not see the face, but he already knew even before the lid fell forward and revealed the contents...

"Kushina...no."

Minato Namikaze really cracked when he saw his wife's corpse on display, stepping out and showing herself to Itachi, though her back faced him. Her long hair was tomato red, her dress in tatters, and her grayish skin cracked in places - and now her voice was gritty as if her lungs were clogged with earth. "...Minato. Where...am I?" Her head craned as she tried to assess. "Oh, I remember - the Forest of Death, right?"

"Yes." He held his grip on his kunai well, but at the clenching, it might break in half as his grief returned to the surface. "But you've been disrespected, not by my hand. It's a good thing our son won't feel the pain I am seeing you like this." He settled on biting his bottom lip as means to release some more pain on himself.

"Naruto," she whispered, sounding happy and sad at the same time. "I wish I could see him and ask him how he's been - but you can tell me now, sweetheart?"

Itachi turned his attention back to the man responsible for this monstrosity, both ignoring husband and wife, as he surged with the preparation to put him under the _genjutsu_. "Isn't that just touching? It's too bad their boy, the Nine-Tails brat, won't be able to see his mother just this once and ask her what he wants to know." The female had returned to his true male state, the familiar face restored just as the Hokage's wife was forced before his eyes.

 _Enough. I'm going to stop this jutsu AND you once and for all._ When the snake's eyes made contact with his, Itachi sucked him into the Nightmare Realm where the moon glowed with the balance of dark and light, while crimson bathed them like blood.

 **Man, I burst a little in tears but managed to wipe them away. Kushina reanimated - Orochimaru needs to burn in hell for that. Raging reviews appreciated (though I don't mean flames).**


	20. The Aftermath and the Assault

Chapter Twenty

The Aftermath and the Assault

The corpse fell to their feet. This was maybe one of the biggest messes Izumi had ever seen and had witnessed the ANBU clean up when help arrived to deal with the scene. _Anko's fist and kunai driving through her body with such brutality...I don't think I could have done THAT. At least I cut off her chakra and Kiku clawed at her eyes._

The sight of those dark red holes, crimson rivers and smears across the pale face. Gazing upon that visage, she almost found it too hard to believe that a simple young girl ended up serving someone like Orochimaru. If they hadn't been fighting, she could have just asked the girl what her story was, but there was no time and place. Her duty was her duty, and it had been done. Now three were all down - but that left one more, wherever he was.

Pushing her hair, damp with perspiration, over her shoulder, she knelt on the forest floor before her summoned cat. "You've done well, Kiku. Couldn't have done this without you." The feline purred and brought her paw to her mouth to lick off some of the blood of their enemy that was there. Tasting blood was natural for a wild cat.

"A ninja with a flute - very powerful weapon, but still fragile in the end," the cat replied, blinking and baring her teeth in a pointed grin. "That was the best fun I had in a long time, meow." She was gone instantly in the puff of smoke. Anko had watched with a twinkling eye.

"Now I wish I had me an animal contracted like that. But I'm also happy with what I have already," her childhood rival noted with a smirk, kneeling down beside her so they were eye level. "I still say I envy you, Izumi. Just like I couldn't believe my eyes today."

Shisui cleared his throat to get their attentions. "Yeah, nice work, ladies. And while this mess is cleaned up, we got something important to handle now. I heard that Lord Hokage and Itachi are fighting Orochimaru at this very moment," he said in a hushed voice, kneeling in between them. "You won't believe what I heard happening just now..."

What he told them both made her blood turn cold and then freeze before exploding to release bubbling lava.

~o~

 _His victim was trapped in place by nails, held in place like a voodoo doll to the table. It was no less than he deserved. The pain wasn't real, but he would spend twenty-four hours experiencing this until he broke down and gave the formula to ceasing the Reanimation Jutsu once and for all._

"You'll be experiencing this over and over until the day is up," _he intoned hollowly,_ "until you tell me the signs to stop the jutsu. Either way, you won't survive this..."

 _Orochimaru grunted and grimaced in his position, replaying the pain in his body over and over again. In the real world, it was only a single second, but all in that one moment, this was an eternity of the damnation he brought on himself and those beneath him. And it was all too easy to extract the hand signs from him when he finally choked it out. Itachi watched him with a small hint of satisfaction._

~o~

The hand seals were etched in his memory, but Orochimaru was the only one who could stop it, so when this was done, he released the snake from the _genjutsu_. The rogue Sannin was on his knees, on all fours, gasping for precious oxygen as his body was weakened from the immense power. "What...incredible...visual..." he rasped out, looking up with wild yet tired eyes. "Magnificent." The Uchiha looked down at him with calm contempt.

"You're unable to fight any longer, Orochimaru. You may try all the jutsu you wish, but these eyes see all of them. Now, stop the Reanimation Jutsu or I will force you with other methods I have..."

Begrudgingly and accepting defeat just like that, pale hands came up to perform - _the signs of the rat, the ox, monkey, tiger, dragon, and the boar._

 _"Reanimation Jutsu: Release."_

Behind him, he could hear the forced commotion between the Hokage and his reincarnated wife - mother of Naruto - and now it was ending because of the white light that surrounded Kushina, as well as the three mummy-like objects that were the Sankage. Their souls were being freed from the vessels that entrapped them. He hadn't paid attention to what Minato and Kushina said to each other in their fight, but that was between them. _If they had managed to catch up the best they could, I doubt that it erases the grief that has been stirred up in the poor man again._ All the more reason to end that suffering now, and to bring Kushina's and the Kage to an end.

Itachi jerked his attention with his eyes as a flash appeared, followed by two more - _Izumi._ She had a fist formed, and he stepped back. Orochimaru was weak enough to not put up a fight against him, but he could use a little fun as his wife delivered a blow and her tricks up the sleeve. The snake turned his face halfway and found himself flat on his stomach because of Izumi's Fist of Fury, and spitting up dirt that got into his mouth.

The miniature sealing tag was administered when Orochimaru wasn't aware. While it was being done, Izumi looked up and narrowed her eyes, lips thinning as she beheld the sight of the revived Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and the other three whom she already guessed the identities of. "How...dare you," she hissed down at Orochimaru. "How dare you renew the sorrow of the ones who suffered these losses?!"

He said nothing, but his smile was present. "But at least you get to have a touching reunion - at least, Minato in particular," he stated at last. "And you both remember the Third Hokage very well, although it's a pity you haven't had your chance, Uchiha girl."

"Orochimaru, this is my wife you are speaking to," Itachi said coldly, just as Shisui and Anko arrived behind her.

"A wife...I see. It's nice to know that you finally decided to settle down, Itachi. I wonder if any little ones yet..." His "innocent" query set her off, and she delivered a kick beside his head to quiet him down. She said nothing, but she looked down at him with the eyes. "And brute strength. It's a shame that you still don't match up to the visual prowess of your husband..." His temper snapped at the same time hers did, and now she delivered a killer punch to his face that resulted in it turning in the other direction. Blood splattered from his mouth and near Itachi's vicinity.

At this time, their attentions were now on Minato-sama, who had remained frozen in his place just as the spirits of the previous Hokage were making their way back to the heavens, at the same time that of his wife was leaving her sacrificial vessel, their hands holding onto each other for a split second before they parted for good, and then the white lights were gone.

"Step back, Izumi," Anko told her, but by no means to boss her. Izumi stood up, but not before kicking dirt into the snake's face, making all of them snicker - but the one behind them was short-lived. _Minato-sama..._

"You all can leave this scum to me now. You've taken him down, so now it's fitting that I handle him before he even escapes again..."

 _The forbidden Twin Snakes Sacrifice Jutsu._

Anko was going to poison both her and her former sensei before their eyes. Resulting in a slow, otherwise painful death. Itachi motioned for his wife to come beside him, even though she was far from weak. She did that, and Shisui rushed behind them to go to the Hokage who was trying to hold himself together. Seeing his wife desecrated and forced to fight him had broken him beyond repair; Itachi could see it in his eyes. It would take the efforts of many to get him to be the man he was. As one said: even the most powerful of men could be defeated by his heart.

Anko's right hand borrowed Orochimaru's left, and it was then that he could see it happening as it was: two serpents burst around and wrapped around the interlocked appendages before latching their deadly fangs on each wrist.

~o~

The two snakes coiled around her former rival's wrist and the serpent man's, biting them in those places. Murder-suicide...it was Anko's answer after all of this, saving all of them the trouble. By the looks of it, the path to death was going to take its sweet time.

Which meant that she was going to utter her last words to them all before she died with her old sensei, the topmost S-class rogue who was once one of them and contributed to the victory of the Third Great War.

"Don't you all miss me. It was fun, good and all fighting alongside - and Izumi, glad you're no longer the nice girl who fainted at blood and her own missing link." _You picked a really "good" time to crack a joke in your last moments._ She felt her heart being tugged at; she and Anko Mitarashi were never friends really, but she was also important in her life and a valuable comrade. It was that small, unrealized jealousy in the half-Uchiha that added fuel to her determination to get stronger.

But the same could not be said for Orochimaru who uttered the most blasphemous things ever in his final moments.

"This wasn't - wasn't supposed to happen! I will NOT let this happen to me! I will not die here! I am Orochimaru; I am _immortal!_ I am invincible..." It was then and there that he began to croak as Anko peacefully closed her eyes with satisfaction. The ranting never ceased from the other as they both collapsed to the earth. His eyes flashed wildly, his tongue choking him down.

"I will unlock the mysteries of nature! I'm the one who will receive _EVERYTHING!"_

His raving got on her nerves that she had to finish him off herself. That meant leaving Itachi's side, and she had no regrets when she brought down her sword, beheading him. The head lolled away, the long black hair a tangled mess, and blood sprayed from the stump that displayed a smooth but vomit-inducing mess of violet red and a white circle in the middle which was the spine and neck. The stench reached her nostrils and made her gag reflex, and her stomach rolled, but she held it in...until her body betrayed her. She dropped her stained sword and fell to her knees, throwing up bile then and there. Her mind raced as she thought about what she had just done, and that meant personally executing one of the greatest Shinobi in history, without being told to. It was all impulse. Her vision was swirling with black, gray and white as she thought she was going to pass out.

"Izumi..."

Her husband knelt beside her, putting his palm flat on her back and rubbing it in small circles. She took a few steady breaths before sitting upright on her knees, looking around her. The body of the now-headless Orochimaru lay there, along with Anko's. Shisui looked down at her with a grim expression, but his eyes congratulated her. However, she couldn't say the same for Minato-sama, given the faraway look in his eyes. _It's that snake bastard's fault._ She couldn't help but worry about him now that his grief had been stirred up when he was forced to fight his own wife.

Who the hell dared to use a dead person's soul in another's body, and use them as a _puppet?!_

She barely registered Itachi's arms around her from behind in this position as she continued to stare at the entangled corpses of a comrade and an enemy. She found herself leaning her head backwards against her shoulder before turning her face into the crook of his neck, covered by his collar. He shushed her softly, without words, and rocked her gently, while Shisui surveyed the area himself, and the Yondaime fell to his knees, staring numbly - his eyes were burning, too - at the bodies, but he might have wished that he could have chopped off the snake's head himself.

 _This is how you kill a snake: chop off its head, the body follows._

ANBU arrived in time to see the mess made by the dead, as well as their fallen leader who was broken on the inside. Izumi forced herself to stand, pulling herself from Itachi's arms, and he rose with her, going over to give their parts for record.

Orochimaru was dead, as were his subordinates. Anko sacrificed herself for her village and comrades. Sasuke and the other Genin were safe. The reanimated Hokage and Kushina returned to the afterlife.

She, her husband and _senpai_ were all alive and well, after all, which she was grateful for. Izumi turned to look up at Itachi when he faced her full-front, and smiled down at her before taking her into his arms, holding her close. "Thank the gods I didn't lose you today," he said into her hair, in a low tone that made her shiver and hold onto him tighter.

"You, too," she responded. "And Shisui. All of us...we got that monster after all these years." _Which calls for a celebration, and hopefully the Exams restarted again. I don't know, but maybe the Genin can pick up again where they left off with this round..._

But the Hokage, the mightiest of them all, didn't - and couldn't - share the victory today. That, and he had the final say in how the course of the Chuunin Exams would take place after this disaster. No losses had occurred besides Anko and the Grass Shinobi.

At the end of the day, it didn't seem to be enough, and little did anyone know more trouble was to come.

~o~

"Captain, this is horrible," Yamato said to him when they were in the locker rooms of ANBU headquarters. Both men shrugged out of their heavy armor and masks, but the Uchiha found himself strongly troubled beyond comprehension. The day he nearly lost Sasuke to the devil, but Izumi had saved his brother, to which he owed his life to her more than ever. And what was more: she executed Orochimaru herself when the snake venom was taking its time to take him along with Anko.

He never thought he would see his wife like that. That calm but blank look on her face, save for the disgust in her eyes - she was even more brilliant than the moon that shone over them through the highest points of the trees. But the action seemed to have appalled her as it was a true opponent who had slithered away from them all long enough. The man who wasted and toyed with others' lives for his vain, ridiculous, and _abominable_ cause: to have all the jutsu in the world. Simplistic and grotesque.

 _And I was looking forward to leaving ANBU after the Exams. I feel so selfish. Now I have to just bear it longer to see that Lord Hokage is cared for, and the Exams are still on hold._

The worse came when the Shinobi from the Sand Village discovered that their Kazekage was missing, believing that Orochimaru had something to do with the disappearance as well, so they were returning home to investigate when it was discovered that there was no trace of their leader when they deserved to know what was going on with the events of the Forest of Death.

However, they did eventually find out about the slaughtered Kuso Genin and had slight suspicions of their own. As a result, Konoha wouldn't intervene in their matters.

It was a miracle Minato-sama pulled himself together to handle these affairs. As a result, before this year was over, the Chuunin Exams would take place again as planned. Too much had happened already, even though this was necessary for a nurturing Shinobi. _But Sasuke, his peers and the visitors should never have had to know a man like Orochimaru so quickly, despite the encounter with Zabuza Momochi._

And Naruto - he was taking this extremely difficult. The boy saw his father the way he was now, and who knew if he would be told about his mother. His reaction would be beyond explosive. It was then that Itachi had to kneel before him on one knee and speak to him firmly. "Naruto, your father has been affected more than you realize, so the best you can do for him is to just be there. And if he does not want to talk, just respect his wish." He was telling him this because he was certain that Minato was shaken to the point where, after the talks with Sand and the other villages, there was a chance he could withdraw into himself. The Yellow Flash never let anything wear and tear him down, but with his dead wife being a tool...

Itachi knew that if Izumi had been in that position, he would feel the same.

The village was rejoicing that Orochimaru, one of its oldest enemies, was dead - and it happened to be a coincidence that _Jiraiya,_ the Toad Sage, had returned to the village. The man had been away traveling for the longest time, and then Naruto happened to come across him one day, a few days after the visiting Genin and their supervisors returned home. Itachi made the habit of watching it all, amusing himself with how the boy nicknamed him "Pervy Sage" over the manner in which he conducted his "research material" for the series of books Kakashi loved.

But there was another issue. As he predicted, father and son didn't seem to communicate, so when Master Jiraiya learned this, he stepped in, which was enough to bring forth Minato's attention.

It was here that Minato told his boy everything, and blue eyes widened with horror and then flared fiery blue with hatred at learning Orochimaru came here to try and take Sasuke away, brought back his own mother whom he never got to meet, which led to his father and his new teacher to comforting him as well as each other.

Leaving father and son as well as the man who mentored Minato - and would most likely do so to Naruto by the looks of it - he set about business at home, particularly that of his brother and wife.

Sasuke was bitterly disappointed that he never got to finish his chances, but the second time would be ripe for him. As the day colors began and he was just leaving to join his unit, Itachi offered a small smile to the younger Uchiha who didn't return it, settling on grunting. "Don't be so moody," the elder joked, but that didn't soften him up. "Be grateful that you shone enough before Izumi came to rescue you."

"Next time I won't need anyone saving me."

"No, you won't," he promised before leaving him. "Which is why I look forward to next time." He winked before turning to walk out the front door. "Good luck with your training, _otouto_." The answer he received was another signature "hn".

Perhaps by today, they would learn what became of the Kazekage, for the Shinobi of Suna were investigating still, and if they found anything, they would keep it hidden until their personal investigation without proven theories was complete.

He found himself thinking of his wife as he made way for headquarters. The clan heard of her protection of Sasuke and the beheading of Orochimaru following his murder-suicide by Anko, and they hailed her for her efforts; there was no mistaking the mist in her eyes. Aunt Kazue and Mikoto swept them both up in near tears, which surprised him of the aged woman on his wife's mother's side. Behind the safe haven doors of their bedroom, husband and wife sank into each other's bodies despite the tense air that was their Hokage in mourning once again. They could only hope that it wouldn't last. Because not only did the village need him, but so did his son. And not long later when he spotted Jiraiya, he told her and she only smiled. "Perhaps Master Jiraiya might train him just like his father." Itachi agreed with her.

Kakashi happened to be on the bridge, about his day, when the Uchiha found him on the way. "Yo," the masked Jonin told him with a wave. "Have you heard the news? The Sand Village stated publicly that Orochimaru was behind everything."

The revelation didn't surprise him in the slightest. "What else is there?" he asked, eager to know what became of the Yondaime Kazekage...and the answer was even more bone-chilling than imagined.

"The Kazekage's corpse as well as his personal guards were discovered. Apparently Orochimaru assumed his identity and thought to masquerade until whatever his plan was would occur." _Right on our village, violating the treaty between our villages..._

So that was what Orochimaru's scheme was: to pose as the Kazekage and then destroy the village using the man's children - notably Gaara and his One-Tail - and Shinobi to do the deed. Now that everyone would know, Itachi had to wonder what would happen at the next Chuunin Exams when they returned. But that was a long way off in a matter of months. _But that means a new Kazekage will have to be named in his stead. Their matters are their own._ All in all, Orochimaru was dead. His remains were currently in the autopsy, undergoing investigation to find the many stolen jutsu besides his own and the monstrous changes in his body.

Not long later, he was in the forest, mask over his face, and all was calm in the hour to pass. He dispatched two units into the Forest of Death to clear away any traces of the enemy left inside, including the dead Sound Four. Meanwhile, he was surveying the roads and the forest to see if any outsiders would try again when they learned what had transpired recently...his crows would come back to keep him updated...

Suddenly, Itachi wished that he was home with his wife who had killed one of the strongest rogue Shinobi, when he was at his weakest. But that had been the duo trick of her and Anko, who had been hailed a hero just like Izumi.

He cursed when he spotted a few kunai coming in his direction. He quickly jumped out of the way, replacing himself with a crow clone, and followed the chakra trail, seeing several of them, and he dodged many more as well as shuriken that flew in his path.

 _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_

It was a diversion only, and anyone behind it would be foolish to stay in the same place they were. The flames bursting from his mouth sailed in the direction of the perpetrators hidden in the trees as he leaped out of the forest and onto the road where passerbys would come and see the scene. Landing on all fours, crouching like a tiger, Itachi found himself face to face with masked ANBU, but these wore heavy dark cloaks that he recognized too well. _The Foundation..._

Which could mean only one thing: _Danzo is back._

~o~

Izumi found herself livid when the Uchiha compound came under attack. Who the hell would be stupid enough to go on a rampage in broad daylight and so _recklessly?_ It took her back to the time she and Aunt Kazue were assaulted by Suzume Uchiha and her posse. Only this time was much bigger...

She assumed the position when she found three masked ANBU before her, but they wore hooded dark cloaks instead of the standard armor her husband and his subordinates donned. These men could not be under the Hokage's order - "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded furiously. "What gives you the right to attack the captain's home? Lord Hokage would never have issued this destructive order!"

"We do not answer to the Yellow Flash, Izumi Uchiha," one of them said, and he was in a pig mask. "But you are to be eliminated on sight. Your mother-in-law and great-aunt will be hunted down in no time as we speak." Not lowering her guard, Izumi felt her mind click as one person came to mind: Danzo Shimura. The bastard Itachi and Shisui spoke about, the man who intended to protect the village his way, no matter what it took or how it looked.

In two words: dirty means.

Now, at the mention of her mother-in-law and Aunt Kazue, her blood ran cold as her heart froze in its beats. _Mikoto..._ oba-san... _Hazuki!_ If the cat had been killed, then these men were going to pay if she had anything to say about it.

 _Sasuke._ Now that she remembered her brother-in-law, where was he? These guys made no mention of him - and then a flash appeared before her. Speak of the devil, and he appeared. The joke was funny, but no one was laughing. Sasuke was in front of her, with two kunai brandished and the Sharingan on the mark. But even though the masked Shinobi had been intimidated by the power that was in the faces of Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, they thought to take the younger brother lightly because of his age. Or was it because their superior himself had to do that himself and drill it into his lackeys?

"Well, I thought that I could help, though it looked like you had it under control," Sasuke told her, glancing behind her halfway. She sniffed; she hadn't even begun the attack, and already he said she might not have needed him as her backup!

"Glad you hid before they came here."

"The cat is safe, but you don't need to know where she is," he said, dropping his voice. "But Mom..." His body visibly trembled a little, mostly with fury. "I couldn't find her, and Kazue-san is missing, too. Just hope they're safe." He then turned his attention back to the three ANBU in front of them. "Well, what are you bastards waiting for? Are you going to come and get us in our own home?"

She took her stand beside him, pulling out her kunai which had the paper bombs attached. They would do so she and her brother-in-law would manage to get away, in order to avoid anyone else in their clan getting killed - _I hope Hazuki isn't in the house, but Sasuke said he wouldn't have her hurt like this_ \- because she suspected that she, Sasuke, Shisui and her husband were targeted. Although she wished she could figure why he was doing this, what he wanted.

That meant she and Sasuke had to find Shisui if they wanted their answers. So, she set off two of the kunai before their eyes, and they didn't see the explosions until it was too late; she and Sasuke took their hands into each other before leaping overhead and making a run for it.

Voices shouted to stop them as they leaped over rooftop to rooftop to get away from the district, rushing for the village, in hopes to find the Hokage Tower. Minato-sama was the first person they would go to, if he was still strong enough after the trauma of the Forest of Death. _Please, Hokage-sama, if anyone can stop Danzo, it's you._

Izumi took Orochimaru down because he was at his weakest, and while she was proud of her own strength, she wasn't yet near her husband and _senpai,_ and wouldn't be for a while longer to come. Overall point was she might not defeat Danzo Shimura as easy as that. And Sasuke couldn't either, because he was still only a Genin.

~o~

He should have known Danzo would be back!

That slimy bastard still functioned even though Sarutobi-sama relieved him many years ago before the Sandaime's death. Even after Minato Namikaze managed to obtain the function with the Uchiha, Danzo still had his grudges. And days after Orochimaru's infiltration, resulting in the deaths of the Kazekage of the Sand Village as well as the Hidden Grass Genin - both identities taken for himself - the war hawk thought he could come out, did he?

Shisui had sensed something was wrong all this time, even when he saw Izumi and Sasuke running his way as he was in the third training ground with his team. The boys whistled when they saw their girl coming along with Sasuke - and that was when they saw the unkempt appearance of the two of them. "What happened?" Shisui demanded. His cousin-in-law and subordinate rushed in a harsh breath of air, her long hair plastered in places to her forehead.

"Danzo's ANBU. I don't know the purpose, but he may be targeting us - and Itachi."

 _And just after we destroy Orochimaru. Danzo, what are you up to now?_ "Then we'll waste no time. Let's get to Lord Hokage immediately," Shisui said to all of them, then glanced down at Sasuke who stuck his nose up at him. "And Sasuke, looks like you might have another shot to shine with us." The boy's - no, young man's - eyes lit up even if his face remained stoned, and he nodded once.

They had to face more Root on the way, but it wasn't a problem, because he put them all under _genjutsu_ to spare more time wasted on pointless fighting. _That oughtta make them think twice about pursuing us in the numbers!_

Their trail was lost to Root when they arrived in the village, and would Danzo really risk that of the village he claimed he loved so much?

What a relief when the ANBU guarding the office let them all in, but it was like them to know that it was urgent. Inside, Minato was at his desk, and seeing them all, he perked up as if startled by a bolt of lighting. "What is going on?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes. His attitude was sharper than ever.

Izumi raised her hand. "I can answer. It's Danzo and his Root. They attacked Sasuke and I at our home, but his mother and my aunt are missing. We don't know the particulars, Lord Hokage, but he might be targeting us before he gets to you." What disturbed Shisui most of all was the lack of solid evidence, but if Danzo had to send his ANBU - despite it being dissolved under a decade - to attack himself and members of his clan and team in particular, then it could mean one thing.

He intended to overthrow Minato for the seat of Hokage. Izumi had to be right on the market.

At the same time, different colors flashed before all their visions as the land shook with a powerful impact that nearly sent them off their feet. Minato fell forward on the surface of his desk, and when it was calmed down, he bolted to run for the window in order to see what the hell had happened. From where he was, Shisui could see it all as Shinobi scrambled to find the source of the disaster.

The village was under attack - by Root ANBU, none other.

 **Orochimaru deserved no less than a satisfactory ending, and I don't remember the Twin Snake Sacrifice being in action, but I researched what happened if used. The** _ **Ultimate Ninja 3**_ **game explains and shows that when Anko performed it, "** **two summoned snakes wrap themselves around her and her opponent and lock themselves in that position by biting each others' necks, the snakes then detonate. For game play reasons, however, Anko is left unharmed." It also could activate her Curse Mark, though I never saw her second stage - or maybe it was only in stage one.**

 **Uh oh, what's going to happen now? :O Danzo really has gone too far, but to ATTACK the village he claimed to love - and in broad daylight?! Just wait and see in the upcoming epic conclusion...**


	21. The Fulfilled and the Finale

**Read and review this grand finale. Thank you all so much for the support and love that I felt for this and the rest of you (especially KHB123 and certain others who made my day with their reviews). :D I'm so proud of this it isn't funny, but it's not the first time nor the last.**

Chapter Twenty-One

The Fulfilled and the Finale

Konoha was under attack by Danzo and his Root Black Ops.

The Sharingan blared to life with righteous fury from his own eyes as well as Izumi and Sasuke. He couldn't...how could this happen?! Why would the bastard commit such a heinous act? Shisui could hardly believe this, even though it didn't surprise him. _Committed by someone of our own...a man once a comrade of the Third Hokage..._

He remembered how optimistic he once was, back when the seeds of doubt were planted regarding the well-being of the Uchiha during the reign of the Second Hokage, and Danzo had been one of the Elders to keep them at bay over the fear of another Madara Uchiha emerging. "What the devil...why would they attack their own village like this?!" Minato shouted furiously, the vein sticking out in his forehead. "This is an outrageous offense, when we have just experienced a great loss -" _Anko, the reanimated Hokage, and your wife._ "- and I demand who has started this chaos in our village be sniffed out at once! And that includes Danzo; I would rather have him in front of me before his head is removed from his shoulders."

None of them had ever seen him this livid, so Shisui admitted it was unsettling, to say the least. But not as much as the wish for Danzo's blood. The man really had changed in a short period of time. The fire in his eyes enhanced just as chaos outside was beginning to take place.

Small fires were bursting and spreading slowly.

People screamed and ran from the streets.

Elite Jounin and Chuunin - not the fresh young ones who would have been promoted had the snake not slithered in their midst - were going out against the masked ANBU who weren't administered by their Hokage, for many of them seemed to put two and two together as they realized they were no friend or comrade in arms. But the younger generation who were baffled, they were hesitant until they were forced at the last minute to see that Shinobi within their own village were set on destroying it, just days after someone of higher rank had attempted to do so.

"What are you all still standing here for?!" the Yondaime shouted. "Get out there at once, and you two -" He raised his octave on the two ANBU who appeared on either side of him, and they visibly cowered. "- notify all your units to get this under control! And Shisui, get the police force out there to help!"

Izumi looked intimidated in the eyes, but her face betrayed nothing. Then she looked down at Sasuke when he gazed up at her. Shisui knew what his cousin was thinking: this meant he and his peers would get to fight and risk their lives no matter the elders trying to protect them. Shinobi were meant to put themselves on the frontlines, protect the youthful civilians along with their seniors and parents - and Shinobi included those who were Sasuke's age. _And Naruto._

The boy's father looked no better when he appeared to be thinking the same thing. But all of them were out of the office to join their comrades in the hysteria. This was far worse now than Orochimaru at the point.

He was needed for this mess, and he knew just what he had to do, if you only had to ask him a hundred times. His visual jutsu could take on an entire clan, a single opponent without trying too hard, and he could do so for these Root ninja, but those in a vicinity at a time. That would spare his fellow Shinobi the trouble. But one fact agitated him the most.

Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

 _Danzo must have captured him. This is bad...this is not good..._

"Izumi!" he shouted to her. Her long chocolate hair whipped about as her fierce eyes met his. "Get the boys and find Itachi while we take care of this!"

~o~

Their village was being attacked by their own people - should she say, _disbanded_ on Hokage's orders for dark and disturbing reasons? And on orders of a man who was relieved a long time ago - but nobody seemed to be harmed, at least not civilians. A few Shinobi had been slain so far, but the counts could not be taken at a time like this.

If she ever saw Danzo herself, he was going to pay, war veteran or not.

Her husband was missing, which meant he was either captive or dead, and she didn't want to dwell on the macabre latter. She should stay and help her men, but Shisui yelled at her to get their team and go out to find Itachi. Izumi just about snapped with joy, but it couldn't be too high. Itachi was one of the most powerful Shinobi ever, but Danzo was still above him... _no, you know him better than that. He never lets anyone, much less a higher-up - and a former one here - trample and kill him._

Lord Hokage was still up in his tower, but he was guarded well - or would he eventually come down and join the fighting? She took off with the boys on their captain's orders, but then another voice shouted after them that HE was coming. "Sasuke!" she said. "You weren't asked to come along."

"And that's my brother out there," he retorted, "so I don't need orders to save him. I helped you against these guys, or did you forget that?" He insisted on being stubborn at a time like this, did he? Izumi halted, the boys with her, and looked down on him while he lifted his chin back at her.

"This isn't a good time to argue about coming. And no, I did not forget, so I have no doubts about your improvement. Except your brother is likely a hostage since killing him would be too easy for Danzo. But as for you, I doubt he will hesitate."

He glared up at her. This was _not_ a good time. "You're not Shisui or the Hokage -" he started, and she snapped.

Izumi was on him by an inch away, bearing her face down to his. "Sasuke," she said through her teeth, "you're a little fool to think you can come along to save Itachi when you have no chance against these Root Black Ops. They are _highly_ trained _,_ and by a war veteran from the last two great wars. You got away from them last time without much effort because I backed you up, and then Shisui was there with us. Your luck could run out this time now that your brother - my _husband_ \- is held by Danzo and who knows how many more of them at his disposal." She narrowed her eyes down at him, giving him the final message that rendered him incapable of a comeback.

"You want to stay here, live and help the others - or to tag along and die before your time? This isn't a good time to act like a little brat trying to prove something of himself. At least Naruto learned to own that and fix it." _Ah ha!_

Begrudgingly, Sasuke stepped back and just watched as his sister-in-law and her team left him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop separately before rejoining outside the village boundaries, after seeing no trace of Itachi or his chakra patterns - which meant he could still be outside in the forest somewhere.

It was so strange to find no Root hunting them down on the way, when she found they were getting closer to Itachi. It was more unnerving rather than relieving.

They found her husband, alone and surrounded by masked and cloaked Root - but there was also another, and his chakra presence felt so...dark and oppressing. This had to be Danzo; it had to. Her fury arose back to the surface, but she stayed in the trees with the boys, and they listened in on the conversation until they would strike.

~o~

"And the crow one day must be trapped by a larger bird of prey."

The one who spoke stepped out from behind his line of six ANBU, cane in hand, and still bandaged after all these years. You'd half-expect that he would eventually pass into the next world after being sent into house arrest and exile - but now he came back at what he felt was an opportune time. "Danzo," Itachi said, spitting in a figurative manner. "Why are you in my way - and why have you chosen to come out now when Lord Third removed you?" He chose to stand upright on both feet; this man was no longer his superior as far as he was concerned.

The man with his right eye covered up regarded him with that familiar cool cynicism. "Orochimaru. It amazes me that he has finally been brought down after all this time, which Hiruzen failed to do in the beginning. However, I would have expected that Minato would have finished the job...only the job was left to Orochimaru's former pupil, one of our elite who performed one of his forbidden jutsu that took her life with his. But it is to my knowledge that Orochimaru didn't die right away; one of your Uchiha clan members - your wife, nonetheless - cut his head from his shoulders. Admirable, but far too brutal for a woman like her." _Why am I not surprised you kept in touch from the shadows? You're as much a clever snake as Orochimaru was_.

"Very sexist for you to state," Itachi said coldly, turning his bloodline on. His bleeding irises didn't faze the war hawk in the slightest. "My wife has done what Sarutobi couldn't, it's true - and you underestimate her as you are doing to me right now."

He knew she and her team, sans Shisui, arrived since the first moment. Danzo had to be aware like him, but he didn't acknowledge. Yet. "Yes, you are right. After all, Itachi, you have always been an excellent judge of character." _Except at first, I didn't believe in her abilities until she defeated me twice._ "Only she is the least of my concerns. I have come to a realization about your Fourth Hokage after recent events..." Now there was a slight curl of the lips that made him do the same.

He was here because he saw Minato weakened after his wife reanimated and used against him in the Forest of Death. He thought he could come and overthrow the Yondaime, and what else? "You're not going to get anywhere near Lord Hokage if I have anything to say about it. I have other methods that were acquired which you won't stand a chance against," Itachi stated, allowing the tomoe in his eyes to become the pinwheel, which the former right hand of the Sandaime narrowed his eye to, and his Root took a step back in unison.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan - it is nothing that frightens me anymore. And you do not possess Shisui's visual prowess, so there is my reason for no fear. But it is far higher than the one that I acquired recently."

Itachi felt himself stiffen, clenching his fists on either side of his body. "What are you saying?" he demanded, just as the man raised his hand that wasn't on the cane and snapped his fingers. Two ANBU appeared from behind the rank, carrying a lifeless body that was dumped carelessly before his eyes, which widened and burned with unadulterated vengeance. The form lay on its back, one arm spread out in a horizontal line, the other across the abdomen, and the legs splayed a couple feet apart. Standing several meters in a distance, Itachi Uchiha could no longer contain the righteous hatred he harbored for the other predator not on Orochimaru's level, but enough to be called a vile monster.

 _Mother..._

To look upon Mikoto's corpse, first at the blood behind her head - she must have been stabbed in the back there, the spinal cord simply severed where it connected with the brain - and then the little red river trickling down the right side of her closed left eye...he could take a horrific guess at what had happened to her after she was killed. It took all his efforts to not release the flood that was swelling within. If Sasuke saw this...

"What have you done to my mother, you savage?" he growled through his teeth, looking up at Danzo who calmly blinked once.

"Added her left eye, as you can see, to my collection."

He snarled, his temperament no longer controlled, and he went right for his sword behind his back. Now this was going to be settled once and for all. "You want mine next, is that it? For what psychotic purpose?" he raged, still cool and icy, but the fire escaped in his words. "You will have to come and try me then."

Itachi replaced himself with a crow clone just as the senbons were fired in his direction, intent to pierce his vital chakra points. They were going to kill him, but he expected nothing less. His clone was shot in the shoulders, the thighs, jugular and even the heart, before dispersing into the flock of black birds that cawed as they flew about in every direction. He appeared behind three of the Root on Danzo's right, slicing them all from behind the necks in a single swipe, before they knew what was happening. The commotion sparked the startled attention of the remaining lackeys, and they all turned on him at the same time Danzo raised his hand to silence.

"I would rather not maim him just yet. I'll be taking it from here in taking your eyes by my hand, Itachi." But before he could make a move, a voice broke the air, getting all attention. A figure leaped from out of nowhere, followed by three more.

"I would keep away from my husband if I were you, if you don't want your blood on any of my blades right now." _Izumi, by the gods!_

~o~

Her mother-in-law...murdered...her eye taken...what kind of sick psycho was he?! She wasn't sure if he was the same as Orochimaru, or worse, because less was an understatement. And what made her come out was her decision to give the signal to the boys to jump and shine, because her man was going to have his eyes taken out. So far he dodged senbons aimed for his chakra points and then killed three...but now he was being approached personally by Danzo, and Izumi snapped, jumping out and followed by the guys. "I would keep away from my husband if I were you, if you don't want your blood on any of my blades right now," she called out.

The former second-in-command of the Sandaime Hokage looked up at her with disinterest, but his single revealed eye twinkled faintly. "Ah, yes, Uchiha bride...Izumi, is it? Brave but foolish to come and cross me. I'm very much aware of your skills, but I am afraid they're not up to standards -" He was cut off when she withdrew two kunai and threw them down to the ground before him and his five Root, with the paper bombs going off and sending them all backwards.

"Try me one more time, Danzo," she said savagely. "I could tolerate those words from my clan, certain fellow Shinobi in my Academy days, but you are the last one to try. I dare you to say something else before your time is up."

Danzo narrowed that eye, clearly impressed but displeased with her feistiness. Then one of his Root-nin shouted up at her, "You're quite the vixen to attack Lord Danzo directly like this!" She growled with impatience, tempted to repeat her actions, but she had better things to do.

"You silly idiot, I don't make threats - I make _promises._ Boys," she said in a hushed voice, "handle the Root while Itachi and I deal with Danzo personally."

"Got it," they said in unison.

Casting a glance over to Itachi, he gave her a secret smile before rushing to join her, at the same time her boys threw themselves out at Danzo's Root at their leader's command - _NOW!_

Izumi jumped into the air, her left leg raised and ready to strike him where he stood. She wanted to see what this war hawk had, and she was going to give him what he deserved! He dodged her attack, and her foot connected with the earth and wracked it with a powerful impact that left a dent. The rumble caused her mother-in-law's corpse to fly into the air, limp like a fish on dry land, and landed into her son's arms. _Danzo took her eye for himself - but WHY? If this has to do with him knowing the Uchiha myth and legends about the Sharingan, how is he going to...?_

Kakashi had the Sharingan in only one eye, and he managed it very well when he wasn't an Uchiha. But a man like Danzo to take Mikoto's eye when she hadn't been a _kunoichi_ since having her sons - he was going to pay for it. But what about Aunt Kazue? Did he kill her, too?

It made her wonder how many more Sharingan he took.

Danzo was gone when the smoke cleared, but he was behind her just as Itachi was coming in to help her. His sword was shining in the sunlight just as Danzo's cane was coming down to strike Izumi to the abdomen, and when it did, she coughed and spit a little blood because of the power in the blow - _such strength for an old man!_ \- and it sent her onto her back, rolling onto her side to face Mikoto's lifeless face. Itachi had laid her down so he could jump in to aid his wife.

Izumi croaked in her throat as her thoughts became hazed. She grimaced, forcing herself to sit upright. Wiping the blood from her chin, she looked upon Mikoto's peaceful face, at the trail of blood down the corner where her eyeless socket was. Vengeance had never been so burning. And they said for those who followed the path of revenge, it ended in tragedy. But on her watch, the killer of her husband's mother was going to get his. Like she promised, Danzo's head would roll across the grass just like Orochimaru's.

She looked up as Itachi's sword split Danzo's cane in half, and then it switched to hand-to-hand between them. Around them, her boys were having it all with the Root, and the odds were one casualty against seven. Sorrow washed over her at the loss of one of her own, but it was pushed aside when she looked up and saw Itachi and Danzo still at each other's throats. It seemed her husband was handling himself, and it was then that one masked Root came in her direction, kunai unsheathed. _You fool._ She pulled out her _katana_ and swiped the dagger out of his hand, before running it across his chest, killing him right away. She whirled her body around and kicked him away, his feline mask falling off his face, but his identity was of no concern to her.

She had to get her seals on Danzo somehow, but how to do it was a big question. _"Phoenix Whirlwind!"_ she shouted, getting Danzo's attention and the last of his Root along with her boys who were still alive, and her body spiraled with the wind that formed with the dust particles that collected with her chakra gathered as she plummeted forth, then threw out her leg for the kick, striking the old man in his side and sending him away from Itachi. He slid across the ground, sending debris and dust into the air. In the mess, the bandages covering the right side of his face came loose and fell to the earth...and now she could gasp in utter horror, and Itachi's was more strangled than hers.

The Sharingan glared back at them both in the man's right socket, surrounded by lines of hardship and age. It defined him as foreign placed within familiar territory. _Is that Mikoto's eye?_ She didn't have it in herself to ask, but he seemed to know what she was thinking when he stood up and presented himself back to her and Itachi.

"This eye was the new addition, from the obvious source." His own eye flickered to where Mikoto's body still lay, without a blink of sympathy or remorse. "But she was not the only one..."

He was shrugging off the sleeve of his cloak, exposing his arm, and the sight was as great a transgression as the Reanimation Technique. The pastel white skin, which looked more like wood than real human flesh, was placed with _ten Sharingan eyes_ ablaze, five going from the elbow to the back of the hand, and the same beneath only the final directly in the palm. All from Uchiha who either died or were still alive and robbed of their powers. Not only that, but the particles of that arm consisted of...

"Abominable," Itachi seethed. "You kept stolen Sharingan actively using the First Hokage's DNA."

Danzo wasn't denying it, as he was flaunting openly since it was just the three of them, while his Root and her boys were watching with interest and shock, the latter belonging to her team. "With help obtained with Orochimaru," the war hawk answered. "This arm is not my own, for I lost my original many years ago in battle. This belonged to a test subject of the snake, enhanced by Hashirama Senju's wood cells. For years I have spent conserving my chakra, keeping these eyes and the DNA preserves in check - for a time even like now." _Which means that his appearance as a crippled old codger has been nothing but a camouflage._

And if he had all those eyes, that meant he had access to even the most forbidden of jutsu in the Uchiha; she could think of one with two sides of the same coin. One changed destiny, the other decided it - both in exchange for the light in your eye that happened faster than overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Izumi figured it all out in a split second: _which means that if he uses Izanagi or Izanami in a minute per eye, that eye will go blind. But there is so many of them in that arm. It doesn't belong to him just as those eyes aren't his..._ She looked at Itachi when he whispered to her. "We might be at a disadvantage. He is going to use the forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha. I could use it against him, but I will lose my eyesight faster than the Mangekyo. But by the looks of him, it doesn't appear he has much of a chance. He hasn't mastered the Shodaime's chakra."

In short: Danzo's use of the Uchiha power was temporary, and if he turned himself into a physical illusion against his opponent, any injury inflicted would be nullified. And if he was "killed", he could appear elsewhere and take his opponent off-guard. And if he did that to her or Itachi, he would steal their eyes like he did to Mikoto today.

 _Could one of them also have been his father Fugaku's eyes?_ The thought was too grisly to think about, if her late father-in-law's remains were desecrated.

In a flash, she found herself on her knees, and a painful tug of her hair in another's grasp made her look up in dismay. He acted so fast she didn't even see it, and neither did her husband who was enraged and disbelieved that their opponent got her in a blink. "Release my wife," he ordered heatedly.

"Release her or the other, Itachi? You will have to choose one of them now, it seems," Danzo replied, and with a gesture of his fingers, Itachi looked over his shoulder, Izumi following while in her position on the ground, entrapped but far from helpless. There was one thing she could do, since a substitution could only be performed before attack or captivity.

A Root in an unidentifiable white mask with blue lines on the cheeks and forehead appeared, this time with a familiar face who was alive and well, but spiteful at once more being captive by someone else, this time being highly skilled assassins trained by a veteran of war. _Aunt Kazue!_ The elder woman was unharmed, by the look of it, but sporting a black mark on her left cheekbone, beneath the eye. "Try anything else and she will die," the Root holding her told Itachi without a beat.

"Oh, don't you dare worry about me, Itachi!" Kazue shouted despite the kunai being pointed at her throat, threatening to cut it open and spill her blood. "I say get your wife and yourself out of here, and take that monster down!"

Danzo scoffed. "Obdurate woman, I remember you very well. Your husband was one of the voices of protest when Hiruzen Sarutobi sent the lot of your arrogant clan outside this village - and why am I not surprised to find you with that torch? It was never every day an Uchiha female would bite back. In the old days, a woman would bite her tongue and do as she was told," he said, his sneers distracting even himself from what Izumi was doing, very slowly to not cause any attention to be brought on herself. She grasped a kunai from her pouch and reached up with it at the same time her free hand came to grasp Danzo's wrist which held her mane to the length of her ears.

Both of his eyes - one bloody red and the other dark as his soul - widened at the same time both of her husband's, and her great aunt's. Her surviving teammates and remaining Root gazed with disbelief at the action she performed to free herself from the man who took the eyes of many from her clan, including her mother-in-law.

Her chocolate brown locks flew to the ground in every direction, flying with the wind that began to pick up.

The breeze that ran through her now-short hair made her shiver, and it was then that she felt the wave that came over her being, undergoing a major transformation.

 _I feel like a new woman._

At the same time, a vicious darkness swept over her just as her body whirled around in its current position, and she threw out her leg to kick him where it hurt, and she did not mean his abdomen. It made her think about what Suzume did to her that day, so she could imagine the pain and damage to his pride he must be feeling, and damn, did it feel good. And to see the look on his face, those bulging eyes with surprise and horror that a small woman had freed herself by simply chopping off her long hair!

The second blow to that same place was with her First of Fury, and then that same hand to reach for his face and snatch what did NOT belong to him. Familiar with the anatomy of the oculars, she took out Mikoto's eye from Danzo's socket, but he held back his screams of agony by biting on his own tongue, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Catch, Itachi!" she shouted, throwing it behind her without turning.

She watched as Danzo staggered back, holding onto that socket where "his" eye was taken, using his hand that didn't have all the Uchiha eyes, and this was her opportunity to slap him with her special seal while she finished her job. He was at her mercy, and his Root could stay by to watch with horror as their leader was ravaged by her, and her husband came to her side just as she was getting the third out, which was the second from his arm. Her victim's screams filled her blood with a pump that made her heart pick up its pace.

"If any of you come any closer, you'll get far worse than this," Izumi threatened, looking up at the Root with her eyes blaring murderously - and then she looked ahead to see her aunt being released, because that Root thought he could make his move because she was not his superior...but then Kazue did the bold and fatal move of standing up and going right into the masked man's blade which had been drawn. She was struck right in the right side, below her rib cage.

Izumi heard herself scream so loud that her eardrums might have been pierced. She still held onto her kunai when she charged him, and before long, blood splattered in all directions, a few drops hitting her forehead and left cheek. His corpse fell just as her aunt, but she caught the woman who raised her after her mother's death in her arms, falling to her knees. " _OBA-SAN!_ "

 _Of all the horrors of this week, this can't be..._

The blood that poured from the wound - there was so much. Too much that not even a medic could heal. "My God, why would you do that?!" Izumi cried, holding onto the woman as she shallowly rasped for air and coughed up blood. This woman who saved her life...

"Need you ask, Izu-chan?" Kazue asked, managing a smile. "My precious girl, my niece's daughter, and the only family I had left. I did it for you and your husband. Your life isn't going to end like this as long as I am alive." Her lips trembled then, making Izumi fight back her own tears. "And if you have any little ones, please tell them about me." _Why would I not?_ But she desperately nodded. "I love you, Izumi."

"And I, you, _oba-san,_ " she croaked, bowing her head, touching her forehead against the other's as the last breath left her great-aunt. She let her Shinobi shell drop, showing a vulnerable girl who lost a family member, and cried for her husband and the others to see and hear.

Some moments passed before she felt Itachi's presence as he knelt beside her, putting his hand on her back. He said nothing but gently rubbed her in small circles, doing his best but so little to calm her. Around them, the last of the Root were shot down from the hidden help that arrived - and among them were Shisui and the Hokage, as well as Kakashi and his students.

~o~

His wife was far more brutal against Danzo than he'd seen her that it troubled Itachi to no extent. He worried for her that he fell to his knees beside her as Kazue died in her arms. _Died protecting her grandniece_. He had just finished taking all the eyes from the wounded, groaning Danzo who was unable to access his other jutsu even without the Sharingan, when he heard his wife's wail of grief and saw her cut the throat of the Root who stabbed her aunt near the lung, puncturing it by an inch.

He heard every word Kazue told her. She did this for her niece and her nephew-in-law. She gave her life when she wasn't a Shinobi.

"You are...going to hell, Itachi," Danzo rasped, looking up at him with his remaining eye. "Your eyes..." Itachi didn't let him get his chance to reach for his face before his sword lashed out in a sliver of speed, severing that arm which once had all the stolen clansmen's oculars, whoever they were besides his mother.

"Are not yours, as my mother's and the others' never belonged to you," Itachi stated, pointing his sword to the war veteran's neck as the man continued to struggle now that he was missing his wood-enhanced limb. The face of the First Hokage resided in the upper arm near the shoulder. "Besides assassinating Lord Hokage and besides having the power of the Uchiha - the very clan you despise out of fear due to the actions of our ancestor and the policies of the late Nidaime - you intended to destroy as much of the village you claimed to love, would resort to any filthy means necessary, because it goes without saying: to recreate a new age, the old must be destroyed." There was no denial, which made him smile slightly.

Izumi lost control of her emotions, which made him kneel beside her as the rest of Danzo's accompanied Root were shot down. Her team lost one member, which Shisui saw when he was one of those to arrive. His expression was trained into stoic, but his eyes betrayed the sorrow over the loss. Then they lit up when they rested on the immobile but otherwise living Danzo, and the rage was festering as much. Finally at the bodies of Mikoto and Kazue, and his lower lip curled.

Besides his cousin's reaction, everyone else had their own. Minato and his son were extremely sympathetic at the sight, but Naruto had obvious hatred present at knowing both women were murdered. Yet he could utter no outbursts.

Sakura's eyes glazed over with tears, and she took Sasuke's hand into hers, but she didn't seem to be conscious other than of her own broken heart. As for his _otouto..._

"Mother," he managed, breaking from the pinkette's hold and running over to Mikoto's side, falling to his knees just as two of their own ANBU were coming to pick her up. They stood back as the youngest Uchiha bowed his head, resting it over her heart, no longer beating. _How I will tell him what happened to our mother will bring forth the third tomoe of his Sharingan, I am sure of it. I wish there was another way than this. All of us have had enough with Orochimaru, and now this - it's unforgivable._

Sasuke threw his head back and screamed his grief, uncaring. Itachi let his wife go and rushed over to his brother, taking him by the arms and pulling him to his feet. Izumi, still with her tears staining her cheeks, joined them, hugging from the outside.

Kakashi oversaw the removal of Danzo, the subdue of the war hawk who came out after all these years - and had been their former superior in the Black Ops - sharing a brief, disturbed glance towards Itachi, saying nothing at all. Words were not needed.

The Chuunin Exams had been a nightmare for all of them, but Danzo's return and attack on the village to get what he wanted after the fiasco was just as hellish. Whereas two Shinobi had been lost, so had two women in his life and those of his family and clan's.

The village didn't suffer a lot of damage, but those parts that had been were being restored and would be completed in a few months before the next Chuunin Exams would take place. And the last of the Root foundation had been rounded up, arrested and interrogated for information under Ibiki Morino with the aid of Inoichi Yamanaka, both having a field day. Even Yondaime-sama was hell-bent on having this resolved before he lost his temper. These events had changed him forever, which made Itachi wonder if the man would eventually step down from his seat in a few years or sooner. And there was question as to who would be the Fifth Hokage if he made that decision. His son would now begin his new training with Jiraiya, who might very well take him out of the village sooner or later.

His mother and Kazue were given a double service, and Mikoto had always wanted to be buried beside her husband when the time came. His wife's great-aunt, on the other hand, would be placed beside hers, which was in another spot away from Fugaku and Mikoto. White roses and lilies surrounded the photographs of his mother and Izumi's great-aunt that day, under a sky of gray, foreshadowing a downpour. _Every time we lose someone, there is always rain._ The same went for the lost member of Shisui and Izumi's teammate the day before.

When he stood before the entire clan and gave his speech about how remarkable and powerful these women were - even his mother, before she married and had her sons - he found himself looking at how his wife had changed when they battled against Danzo. He would never forget the moment when he held her hostage by her hair - and she hacked it off before their eyes. Now it was at the same length of her ears. He never realized that he would actually be roused by the sight of this new Izumi Uchiha.

In her eyes was a new depth that appeared no different than himself. There was a storm that constantly brewed and whirled with the violence and vengeance brought on by one man who defiled members of their own clan, brought on by personal grudges due to the ghosts of the past. And she saw with her own two eyes as the woman who had nurtured and protected her after the death of her mother put herself in line of a blade that was aimed for her great-niece.

When he looked at Sasuke, there was hatred brimming in his eyes along with his grief, for everything Danzo had done. Itachi was worried his brother would end up going destructive after this, and that meant he and Izumi had to do everything they could now, but if not them, someone else would - like Naruto and Sakura, his best friends and teammates whom he protected in the Forest of Death. He never got to say goodbye to their mother, but he would NOT close himself off to the only family he had left.

Shisui looked on with grim determination, knowing that they were all going to keep moving forward as they knew how. In fact, he was the one to decide that the reclaimed Uchiha eyes - counting Mikoto's - had to be destroyed once and for all, never mind that they could be used for anyone else alive today. It was for the best so to prevent another Danzo emerging.

When the services were over, he returned to the compound with his wife and brother. Sasuke said nothing except that he was going right to his room. He wanted to be alone, and that left Itachi alone with Izumi. The wife he loved all along but never said the words directly to her. He never knew how to, though that they both knew it. He fought alongside her against Orochimaru and Danzo. He went right up to her just as she put down Hazuki the cat who mewled and rubbed against her mistress after missing her all day.

"She misses them - just like us," Izumi said as the feline left her side, and then went to Itachi, doing the same to him against the ankles. The animal's soft fur tickled his skin; she purred, flicking out her tail as the final resort. He walked over to his wife and stepped behind her. He didn't know what to say before these three important words, because after all their time together, why should he? But he did settle on placing a kiss on her neck, revealed by the low collar of her dark blouse. She leaned into him, moaning a little.

"Izumi...I love you."

She turned her face all the way around while keeping her body in place. Surprise lit up in her eyes, before softening. "Took you a long time to say those words," she said with a slight smile, "and at a time like this."

And this time being on the day they buried his mother and her great-aunt, two women who loved and cared for them both until their deaths. It should have been the wrong time, after the hell they endured together, but it made him realize that out of everything he did in his life, there never would be a wrong time. She was the universe to him, as Sasuke and Shisui were. She turned around in his embrace, facing him full-front, seeming to be thinking as he was. _Great minds think alike._ "I love you, too, Itachi," she breathed against his mouth when she came to lay it chastely against his, stirring up what their bodies seemed to remember having not made contact since the nightmarish Chuunin Exams.

 _Sasuke should know to knock if he needs anything._ Only he doubted that his brother would want to see either of them for the rest of the day - until his stomach betrayed him, that was. With that, Itachi picked her up, her legs wrapping around his, and they made way in the direction of their bedroom, drowning in tender kisses which became heated, soft touches rousing the flames that dried away any tears shed that day, and breaths became so ragged that words could not be spoken.

Outside the window, the charcoal sky began to clear way for pristine blue and golden sun rays.

~o~

 _Five months later_

It was only two months after the tragedies that she felt the stirring in the middle of her body as well as noticed the telltale signs, such as her breasts swelling a little, and her period was late. There was no mistaking it, and she had spoken to the physician who confirmed it all, but when she returned home to break the news to her husband who was just coming home to also give her the news of his resignation from ANBU - _at long last!_ \- but his eyes immediately assessed the chakra presence before she could even say a word.

His face displayed all the delight his eyes could betray, and all he did was kiss her and hold her close. However, when they almost made love as celebration, Itachi acted first and said it could be risky to do so. He would rather die rather than endanger the safety of their unborn child, he said. The corners of Izumi's eyes burned at the protection he gave them both.

Today she had finished the first trimester when came day one of the second Chuunin Exams that year. Sasuke was just slipping on his sandals and was ready to leave when she caught him, probably being more excited than she intended. Maybe that was just hormones, but she didn't care. Sasuke looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Is it the baby making you so happy?"

"Well, yes, but I'm excited for you!" she answered happily. "Good luck and do your best!"

Itachi's laugh entered the fray. "I don't think _otouto_ needs all that, darling," he told her jokingly, kissing her cheek. "But I'll say that I look forward to seeing you in the final match, Sasuke." This made his younger brother's face light up, almost like when he'd been a little boy happy to see his big brother come home. _The same look when we told him he was going to be an uncle at only thirteen. Oh, God, I remember Shisui cracking it all up..._

Except she wished Aunt Kazue and Mikoto were here so to see the baby and share that joy. But at least she knew they were watching over from somewhere better. When the news got out to the rest of the clan, there was a celebration and a baby shower scheduled to be two months before the due date.

"Now, how are we doing here?" her loving, devoted husband asked her when he placed his hand over her little tummy, probing around the small, firm bump in the middle. She laughed and squirmed into him playfully. He was tickling her.

"We're both fine." _And happily content._

He held her then, his wife he loved very much, a woman he chose extremely well and who was a breakthrough in their clan not only being half-blooded, but contributed in saving all of them and the village. Now, while their lives as Shinobi would always be one moment peaceful and then blood-soaked the next, they looked forward to every moment of their lives, surrounded by friends and comrades - and each other's arms - as well as the upcoming Uchiha heir conceived out of love rather than expectation.

 **To bring forth the deaths of Mikoto and Kazue broke my heart, though it was also necessary. Plus, in bringing up the novel "Chosen for the Marriage Bed" which has been awhile, something similar to Kazue's sacrifice happened in the finale in terms of the main heroine's serving woman giving her life to save her, dying in her arms. :'(**

 **I rewatched "The Two Uchiha" (the story and walkthrough itself, not the fights played) when I saw a much better version of Danzo taking Shisui's eye as well as the aftermath with him falling to his death in the river, before Itachi's eyes, and while the actual episode itself made me cry, this version was much better because we saw a real fight between him and Danzo, before Itachi came to his rescue.**

 **There isn't going to be a sequel, so please do not ask me for one. I have very good reasons for sequels or none. When someone asks for one, you kind of feel obligated when you have no inspiration, and the best course of action is to NEVER do garbage that strays from the best original. Just like when it comes to making a movie or an actual novel. At the end of the day, the writer/creator has the final say.**

 **This story was a dream and different from my usual. If I didn't say it enough, thank you all so much for enjoying this. :'D**

 **If anyone is interested in any future fics, I recently started "The Shogun's Otome", a tale set in feudal times and based off a novel retelling the Arthurian legend.**


End file.
